Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Clementine20
Summary: L'équipe est sur une enquête très étrange, le problème c'est que celui qui pourrait avoir des informations cruciales pour faire avancer l'enquête plus rapidement est en mission sous couverture pour le LAPD. Tous les personnages seront présents même si l'histoire est plus particulièrement centrés sur Deeks et Kensi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour c'est ma première fiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est pas terrible...

Il est évident que la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

**Le plus beau des cadeaux**

9h 00, OPS, Los Angeles.

_Sam et Callen sont à leur bureau respectifs en train de débatre du dernier match des Lakers quand Kensi arrive, pose son sac sur la table et part en direction du bureau d'Hetty._

Sam : bonjour à toi aussi.

Callen : laisse-la son coéquipier lui manque !

Sam : c'est vrai que ça fait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il est parti !

Callen : il te manque à toi aussi ?

Sam : non, mais disons que ces blagues... sa phrase resta en suspent et Callen sourit.

_Bureau d'Hetty_.

Hetty : que puis-je pour vous Mlle Blye ?

Kensi : heu...

Hetty : mais encore ? Prenez un siège et dîtes-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

Kensi _s'assayant_ : je me demandais si vous aviez des nouvelles de Deeks ?

Hetty : non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Pourquoi ?

Kensi : en fait j'aurais juste aimé savoir s'il va bien.

Hetty : pas de nouvelles bonnnes nouvelles!

Kensi : ouais ! Puis-je vous demander un service ?

Hetty : bien sur !

Kensi : vous serait-il possible de vous renseigner auprès du LAPD ?

Hetty : comme vous le savez depuis l'affaire Sidorov, je ne suis plus exactement dans les petits papiers du LAPD.

Kensi : s'il vous plaît ! C'est important pour moi, j'aimerai juste savoir si Deeks va bien et quand est-ce qu'il revient ?

Hetty : retournez à votre bureau, je crois que vous avez quelques rapports en retard, pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Kensi _se levant_ : merci Hetty.

_Kensi retourna à son bureau sans un mot. Callen et Sam se regardèrent._

Sam : est-ce que tout va bien Kensi ?

Kensi toujours dans ses pensées sursautat : hein, quoi ?

Callen : tout va bien ?

Kensi : oui, tout va bien pourquoi ?

Sam : quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure, tu n'as dit bonjour ! Tu es directement allée voir Hetty et maintenant tu t'assois et tu ne nous parle pas.

Kensi : désolée,bonjour est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Sam et Callen : oui !

Callen : mais toi par contre !

Kensi : j'ai mal dormi cette nuit c'est tout.

Sam : ce n'est pas juste cette nuit, j'ai l'impression !

Kensi : disons que ça fait quelques jours que je dors pas du sommeil des justes .

Callen : un ête vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Kensi : quoi ?

Sam : Deeks te manque ?

Kensi : oui !

_Callen et Sam lui sourit, pleins de sous-entendus._

Kensi _élevant un peu la voix_ : parce que j'en ai marre de devoir m'assoir à l'arrière de ta voiture, Sam ! Y a pas assez de place pour que je puisse étendre tranquilement mes jambes !

Callen : rien que ça !

Kensi _encore un plus fort_ : et j'aime pas du tout mais alors pas du tout la musique que tu choisis, franchement Callen qui écoutes ce genre de musique à notre époque !

Sam : pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça !

Kensi : j'en ai marre de vos sous-entendus plus que douteux !

_Après un regard échangé entre Sam et Callen, sans plus un mot, chacun se remit à ses rapports._

_Deux heures plus tard. Toujours la tête dans leur rapports, les trois agents n'entendirent la chef des opérations s'approcher. D'un autre côté ce n'est pas comme s'ils l'entendaient d'habitude._

Hetty : j'aime voir mes agents concentrés comme vous l'êtes en ce moment !

Sam _sursautant_: Hetty ?!

Hetty : Oui, Monsieur Hanna ?

Sam : non rien…

Hetty : bien, bien. Se plaçant juste devant le bureau de Kensi. Mlle Blye, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu avoir les informations que vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure !

_Kensi hocha la tête. Callen allait dire quelque chose mais Hetty leva la main._

Hetty : rien qui vous concerne Monsieur Callen. Mlle Blye si vous avez besoin vous savez où me trouver.

Kensi : merci Hetty. _Et avant même que Sam et Callen lui posent des questions auquelles elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre, elle se leva et partie se réfugier aux toilettes._

_Kensi ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là les mains sur le lavabo à se regarder dans le mirroir. La seule chose qui la fit revenir à la réalité c'est l'ouverture de la porte et l'apparition de Nell._

Nell : est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Kensi hôcha la tête._

Nell : on a une nouvelle affaire !

Kensi _essayant de reprendre contenance_ : j'arrive.

_Salle des opérations._

Hetty : maintenant que tout le monde est là, allez-y Monsieur Beale !

Eric : Le Vice-Amiral Jeffrey MacQueen, à trois mois de la retraite ne s'est pas présenté au diner donné par le Gouverneur hier soir. Le diner est un moyen de récolter de l'argent pour une œuvre caritative à laquelle la femme du Gouverneur et la femme du Vice-Amiral sont très attentionnées.

Sam : Ils ont vérifié à leur domicile.

Nell : oui mais ils n'ont pas rentré car le système de sécurité ne fonctionne qu'avec la voix du Vice-Amiral ou celle de sa femme.

Hetty : Mlle Blye, Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen vous aller vous rendre sur la place. Monsieur Beale et Mlle Jones vont tenter de désactiver l'alarme d'ici votre arriver là-bas.

_Sans une parole de plus, Hetty quitta la salle des opérations._

Callen : on reste en contact vous nous prevenez quand vous avez désactiver l'alarme pour qu'on puisse rentrer dans la maison.

Eric : ça marche à toute…

_Dans l'escalier._

Sam : Kensi, si tu veux on peux prendre ta voiture si tu veux aujourd'hui.

Callen : tu pourras même choisir la station de radio.

Kensi _sans un regard vers eux_: je prends ma voiture, vous prenez la votre. On se retrouve sur place.

_Sam et Callen se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien._

_Voiture de Sam._

Sam : Kensi a pas tort la musique que tu m'obliges à écouter est … comment pourai-je dire ? Démodée.

Callen : jusqu'à présent tu t'en es jamais plaint !

Sam : comme c'et toujours moi qui conduit, je voulais te laisser la musique mais il serait temps que tu change de disque !

Callen : c'est pas un disque c'est un poste de radio !

_Sam et Callen rirent de bon cœur tous les deux._

_Voiture de Kensi._

_Depuis que Deeks était parti en mission sous couverture pour le LAPD, la station de radio de sa voiture n'avait pas changé. Kensi avait ainsi l'impression qu'il était là, juste à coté d'elle._

_Quand Kensi, Sam et Callen sont arrivés devant la maison du Vice-Amiral, Eric et Nell avait enfin réussi à craquer l'alarme._

_Kensi fit sauter la serrure et les trois agents entrèrent dans la maison armes à la main. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans le salon qu'une vision d'horreur se fit juste devant eux. Du sang absolument partout, et deux corps à peine reconnaissable attachés à deux chaises._

Callen_ le portable déjà à l'oreille : _Eric envoie la scientifique, le Vice-Amiral et sa femme ont été torturés puis tués.

_Kensi regardait autour d'elle quand une sensation qu'elle commençait à connaître un peu trop bien depuis ses dernières semaines. Elle eut juste le temps de se précipiter à l'extérieur pour rendre son petit-déjeuner._

Sam _qui l'avait vu se précipiter dehors la suivit_ : Kensi est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kensi _s'essuyant la bouche_ : oui, ça va c'est juste que ce matin j'ai mangé un yaourt dont la dâte de consommation avait été dépassée depuis deux jours et apparemment j'aurai mieux fait de le jetter.

Sam : ok, si tu te sens pas bien tu devrais peut-être rentrer à l'OPS.

Kensi : non ça va aller je vais m'occuper de l'extérieur de la maison, le jardin et le garage.

Sam _retournant vers l'intérieur_ : ok ! si tu trouves quelques choses préviens-nous.

_Kensi essaya de reprendre contenance, mais ce fut un peu plus long que prévu il fallu tout de même qu'elle s'assoit sur les marches devant la maison du Vice-Amiral. Après plusieurs profondes inspirations elle se releva et se mit à la recherche d'indices autour de la maison._

_Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la maison._

Callen : où est Kensi ?

Sam : elle cherche des indices autour de la maison.

Callen : pourquoi est-elle sortie si vite sans nous le dire ?

Sam : elle a mangé un truc périmée depuis deux jours ce matin et apparemment c'est pas passé.

Callen : hum, hum !

Sam : quoi ?

Callen : je sais pas mais y a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans cette mise en scène.

Sam : Ça devait être vraiment important ce qu'il ya avait dans le coffre pour qu'ils les torturent comme ça.

**Dring !**

Sam : Kensi t'as trouvé quelques choses ? … ok on arrive.

_Dans le garage._

Callen : qu'est-ce que t'as trou…

Kensi : un autre cadavre ! pas de blessures par balles, mais une trace piqûre dans le cou.

Sam : cette histoire devient de plus en plus bizarre !

_Pendant ce temps, dans un bar à Los Angeles._

Femme : vous manquez à votre coéquipière !

Homme _sourit_: comment va-t-elle ? comment va l'équipe ?

Femme : même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais vous leur manquez, et plus particulièrement à votre coéquipière qui par ailleurs m'a demandé ce matin quand est-ce que vous alliez revenir et si j'avais de vos nouvelles !

Homme : pas tout de suite, dans quelques semaines, j'espère. Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans cette situation. Cette infiltration est bien trop importante et trop dangereuse pour que je rentre en contact avec elle. _Regardant sa montre_. Va falloir qui je retourne.

Femme : voulez-vous que je lui dise quelque chose de votre part ?

Homme _sourit_ : pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles. Merci pour tout ! _Et l'homme quitte le bar._

Femme : faîtes attention à vous. S'il vous arrivez quoi que ce soit, elle pourrait pas s'en remettre.

_Quelques heures plus tard à l'OPS, dans la salle des opérations plus précisément._

Callen : vous avez du nouveau ?

Nell : nous avons identifié l'homme du garage, il s'appelle Kenneth Brown, il est connu des services de police, a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour détention de drogue.

Eric : il a passé deux ans en prison et est sorti depuis quinze jours et devinez qui l'avait arrêté ?

Sam _voyant le visage du détective apparaître à l'écran_ : Deeks !

Eric : le problème c'est que son dossier est classé et on ne sait pas pourquoi exactement il a pris deux de prison.

Callen : où est Hetty ?

Nell : parti trente minutes après vous .

Callen : pour allez où ?

Nell : Hetty n'a rien dit !

_Durant cette discussion, Kensi n'avait pas quitté des yeux la photo de Deeks._

Hetty : notre affaire avance-t-elle ?

_Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle sursautèrent !_

Callen : où étiez-vous ?

Hetty : je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! la réponse à ma question.

Sam : nous savons que le corps découvert par Kensi dans le garage est celui d'un malfrat arrêté par Deeks, mais son dossier est classé.

Hetty : hum hum ! je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! pendant ce temps Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen allez chez Monsieur Brown voir ce que vous pouvez découvrir ! Mlle Blye, j'aimerai vous parler.

_Bureau d'Hetty._

Hetty : je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas senti bien sur la scène de crime tout à l'heure, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kensi _pensée_ : comme dit Deeks, comment sait-elle toujours tout ?

Hetty _sourit_ : et oui, je sais toujours ce qu'il se passe avec mes agents !

Kensi : mais vous ne savez pas où est Deeks ?

Hetty : là nous parlons de vous pas de Monsieur Deeks.

Kensi : désolée Hetty !

Hetty : aucun soucis. Vous voulez bien me dire qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Flash back :**

_La veille dans un cabinet médical._

Femme : alors docteur qu'est-ce que j'ai ? c'est grave ?

Docteur : vous êtes enceinte Mlle Blye !

Kensi : quoi ? comment ?

Docteur : vous êtes enceinte, vous savez comment on fait les bébés n'est-ce pas ?

Kensi : oui, bien sur. Je veux dire on a pris nos précautions.

Docteur : vous ne vous y attendiez pas ?

Kensi : pas vraiment non ! depuis combien de temps ? je suis enceinte je veux dire ?

Docteur : depuis dix semaines.

Kensi : c'est pas possible…

Docteur : je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez décider, mais si vous décidez de ne pas...

Kensi : non hors de question ! Je veux garder le bébé.

Docteur : ok, si vous le désirez nous pouvons effectuer aujourd'hui la première échographie.

Kensi : on est obligé de la faire aujourd'hui ?

Docteur : heu, non mais le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Kensi : j'aimerai que le papa soit là !

Docteur : quand serait-il disponible ?

Kensi : il est en mission

Docteur : en mission ?

Kensi : oui, en voyage d'affaires je veux dire.

Docteur : ok, quand revient-il ?

Kensi : je ne sais pas exactement. Je peux appeler pour prendre rendez-vous ?

Docteur : bien sur mais ne tardez pas beaucoup !

**Fin du flash back.**

Kensi : ne le prenez pas mal Hetty mais j'aimerai en parler avec Mar… avec Deeks d'abord.

Hetty _lui jetta un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes rondes dont seule elle a le secret_ : Monsieur Deeks risque de ne pas rentrer tout de suite de sa mission.

Kensi : vous avez eu des nouvelles ? c'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas là tout à l'heure ?

Hetty : j'ai essayé de me renseigner, oui, effectivement, mais la mission de Monsieur Deeks est loin d'être terminée. Et vous savez que tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.

Kensi : je sais Hetty, mais je ne suis pas encore prête.

Hetty : quand vous le serez vous savez où me trouver !

Kensi : merci Hetty ! _et Kensi retourna à son bureau._

_Quand Kensi fut assez loin de son bureau Hetty prit son portable et envoya un message _** besoin de vous parler ! URGENT ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_Quand Kensi fut assez loin de son bureau Hetty prit son portable et envoya un message_ **besoin de vous parler ! URGENT !**

_Une heure et demi plus tard, Sam et Callen interrogeaient un homme, John au hangar à bateaux. Ce petit malin, pas malin du tout en fait regardait tranquillement la télé chez Kenneth Brown ! _

Sam : on a retrouvé des vêtements tachés de sang dans le panier de linge sale. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire la scientifique va réussir à prouver que ce sont tes vêtements et que tu as tué le Vice-Amiral MacQueen, sa femme et ton copain Brown avec qui t'as fait le coup.

John : Kenneth est mort ?

Callen : fait pas celui qui ne savait pas t'as pas voulu partager le butin, alors tu l'as tué.

John : j'ai tué personne !

Callen : où étais-tu hier en fin d'après midi et début de soirée ?

John : j'étais dans un bar avec des potes !

Sam : mais bien sûr on va te croire

John : je vous jure que j'ai tué personne.

Callen : c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! on te laisse méditer, on revient.

_L'écran de la salle principale du hangar à bateaux s'alluma._

Eric : he les gars, on a du nouveau, le gars que vous avez arrêté a été filmé à Venice Beach dans un bar, la nuit dernière, il est arrivé à 18h15 et est reparti à 01h45 soit plus de 3 heures après la mort du Vice-Amiral, de sa femme et de Brown.

Sam : il disait vrai alors. Ce qui explique qu'il soit retourné chez Brown. Il n'avait aucune idée que les fringes tâchées de sang étaient dans le bac à linge sales.

Callen : la scientifique a avancé sur les traces ADN.

Eric : la scientifique a appelé mais ils n'auront les résultats que demain.

Sam : merci Eric.

_Salle d'interrogatoire._

Callen : si on part du principe qu'on vous croit. Qui aurait eu intérêt à mettre les vêtements tachés de sang chez Brown pour vous faire accuser ?

John : je ne sais pas.

Sam : quand vous êtes rentré quelque chose vous a-t-il paru étrange ?

John : quand je suis rentré non j'avais beaucoup trop bu, mais ce matin la porte de la cuisine était ouverte mais je suis sûr qu'elle était fermée quand je suis allé me coucher.

Callen : elle avait été forcée ?

John : non la clé de secours était dans la serrure, j'ai cru que Kenneth avait perdu ses clés et avait utilisé la clé pour rentrer mais il n'était pas là.

Sam : qui savait où était la clé de secours ?

John : Kenneth, son ex, sa voisine et moi.

Callen : les noms de son ex et de sa voisine.

John : son ex c'est Jane Peters et sa voisine c'est Madame White, mais elle l'utilisait juste pour fuir son mari.

Sam : utilisait ?

John : oui, utilisait, Kenneth lui a présenté un de ses potes flic qui l'a aidé à quitter son mari et recommencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici.

Callen : et ce pote il connaissait pas la cachette de la clé.

John : Marty ? non je pense pas.

Sam et Callen : Marty ?

John : oui, le flic s'appelle Marty, même s'il a plus l'air d'un surfeur que d'un flic.

Sam : Marty comment ?

John : je connaît que son prénom. Quand est-ce que pourrai partir ?

Callen : pour le moment on va vous garder ici, au moins vous serez en sécurité. Ceux qui ont tué Brown ont voulu vous faire porter le chapeau, alors tant qu'ils pensent que c'est le cas, ce sera plus facile de protéger d'eux.

John : d'accord.

_Deux heures plus tard_, _OPS, Los Angeles_.

_Kensi à son bureau faisait des recherches sur les différents dossiers sur lesquels le Vice-Amiral travaillait, mais son esprit n'était pas concentré sur le travail. Une phrase d'Hetty tournait en boucle dans sa tête : " la mission de Monsieur Deeks est loin d'être terminée ". Que devait-elle faire ? Attendre que Marty revienne ou faire cette échographie seule. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un mais pas à quelqu'un de l'équipe. Mais qui alors ? Sa mère pourrait peut-être l'écouter et la comprendre ? Kensi était toujours dans ses pensées le regard fixé sur le bureau de Deeks quand Sam et Callen revinrent du hangar à bateaux._

Sam : Kensi du nouveau à propos de ce sur quoi bossait le Vice-Amiral ?

Kensi _sursautat_ : son assistant m'a dit qu'il avait toujours sur lui une clé USB qui contenait tous les dossiers sensibles. Cette clé n'a pas été retrouvée chez lui donc j'ai fait une demande pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle contenait exactement. Peut-être qu'ils ont été tués pour cette clé.

Sam : pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Kensi : il était responsable du déploiement des hommes lors de missions d'extractions.

Sam : cette histoire sent vraiment pas bon !

Kensi : où est Callen ?

Sam : parti voir Hetty !

Kensi _leva un sourcil_ : pourquoi ?

Sam : on sait que le mec qu'on a chopé chez Brown n'y est pour rien, mais il nous a donné le nom des gens qui avaient accès à la clé de secours et le nom de Marty est venu dans la conversation.

Kensi : Marty ?

Sam : oui, un flic ressemblant à un surfeur nommé Marty. Callen essaie de voir avec Hetty si on pourrait extraire Deeks quelques heures de sa mission pour qu'il nous aide.

_Bureau d'Hetty._

Hetty : Monsieur Callen que puis-je pour vous ?

Callen : nous avons besoin de parler à Deeks. Je pense qu'il le mieux placé pour nous dire qui était réellement Brown.

Hetty : mais Monsieur Deeks est en mission sous couverture !

Callen : je sais ça, mais vous savez toujours comment nous joindre quand nous sommes sous couvertures. Et je suis sûr que même si Deeks est un flic, vous devez bien avoir un moyen de le contacter.

Hetty : j'ai déjà essayé de le contacter il y a quelques heures mais je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse !

Callen : doit-on s'inquiéter ?

Hetty : sincèrement, je ne sais pas !

Callen : qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ?

Hetty : salle de destruction des dossiers dans 5 minutes seul.

_Callen retourna à son bureau_.

Sam : alors ?

Callen : Hetty va se renseigner !

Sam : c'est tout !

Callen : oui.

_Sam haussa un sourcil, alors que Callen se préparait à quitter le bureau._

Sam : tu vas où ?

Callen : aux toilettes.

_Sam leva les mains, même s'il était convaincu que ce n'était pas vrai._

_Salle de destruction des dossiers._

Callen : alors ?

Hetty : ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre vous et moi, en aucun cas ça ne doit sortir de cette pièce.

Callen : pas de soucis.

Hetty : Monsieur Deeks est infiltré auprès d'un cartel de drogue mexicain Molina qui a décidé de se diversifier dans le trafic d'êtres humains. Cette infiltration est vraiment très dangereuse ! Aucun homme infiltré qu'il soit officier de police, agent de la NSA, du FBI, de la CIA ou de quelque autre agence fédérale n'a réussi à rester en vie dans cette organisation criminelle aussi longtemps que Monsieur Deeks.

Callen : ce cartel a donc des taupes dans tous les services ?

Hetty : oui, c'est bien ça.

Callen : Mais comment Deeks… ?

Hetty _pris une profonde inspiration_ : Monsieur Deeks est infiltré … sous sa véritable identité !

Callen : quoi ?! Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ?

Hetty : ce n'était pas mon idée.

Callen : comment les chefs de Deeks ont-ils pu avoir une telle idée ?

Hetty : ce n'est pas eux non plus.

Callen : alors qui ? _voyant le visage d'Hetty_ non ? Deeks ?

_Hetty secoua la tête pour affirmer._

Callen : mais il est complétement irresponsable ! totalement inconscient ! il va se faire tuer !

Hetty : je n'approuvais pas non plus mais jusqu'ici ça a fonctionné.

Callen : attendez une minute, ils ont forcément déjà découvert qu'il est flic.

Hetty : je vous ai dit que Monsieur Deeks utilisait sa véritable identité.

Callen : pardon ! Hein ! Quoi ? Il ne s'appelle pas Marty Deeks.

Hetty : non !

Callen : c'est quoi son vrai nom alors ?

Hetty : Michael Brandel. Et Mickael Brandel n'est détective de police. Michael Brandel est avocat à la Cour de Los Angeles et prof de surf à ses heures perdues.

Callen : mais alors qui est Marty Deeks ?

Hetty : Martin Deeks est détective du LAPD. C'est le nom que Michael Brandel a décidé de prendre en rentrant dans la police.

Callen : pourquoi a-t-il changé de nom ?

Hetty : trop de mauvais souvenirs je suppose !

_Callen et Hetty se perdirent dans leur propre réflexions quelques minutes._

Callen : Hetty tout à l'heure vous avez dit « jusqu'ici ça a fonctionné ». Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Hetty : on s'est retrouvé cet après-midi dans un bar, le temps qu'il fasse une pause, mais depuis les nouvelles avancées de l'enquête j'ai essayé de le contacter et rien !

Callen : rien ?

Hetty : en générale, dans les 15 minutes qui suivent mon message il me répond et là cela fait plus de trois heures.

Callen : vous ne pensez pas que ?

Hetty : je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. J'ai essayé de contacter son responsable au LAPD, mais lui non plus n'a pas de nouvelles.

Callen : que faisons-nous ?

Hetty : il peut ne pas répondre pour de nombreuses raisons sans que ce ne soient réellement graves, mais…

Callen : mais vous avez un mauvais pressentiment.

Hetty : nous allons attendre jusqu'à demain, ensuite nous aviserons !

Callen : demain, mais demain sera peut-être déjà trop tard. C'est peut-être même déjà trop tard.

Hetty : cette enquête n'est pas la notre, et le responsable de Monsieur Deeks va tenter de le voir cette nuit.

Callen : où ? on pourrait y aller aussi juste pour être sur qu'il va bien !

Hetty : seulement je ne sais pas où !

Callen : qui est son responsable, on pourrait le filer.

Hetty : n'y comptait même pas Monsieur Callen, on ne va prendre le risque de mettre en danger Monsieur Deeks.

Callen : ok pas moi, mais peut-être Kensi.

Hetty : je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Callen : pourquoi ? vous savez très bien Hetty que s'il venait à arriver quoi que soit à Deeks Kensi ne s'en relèvrait peut-être jamais.

Hetty : écoutez-moi bien Monsieur Callen, comme je vous l'ai dit au début de cette conversation, tout ce qui s'est dit ici restera ici.

_Bureaux des agents._

Sam : t'en as mis du temps Callen.

Callen : tu me controles ou quoi ?

Sam : non.

Callen : je suis passé par les… archives

Sam : les archives ?

_Callen lança un regard noir à Sam qui continua à faire des recherches sur son ordinateur._

Hetty : Mlle Blye, Messieurs Callen et Hanna, je pense qu'il est temps pour chacun d'entre vous de rentrer et de vous reposer. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre ce soir, et demain est un autre jour. Bonne soirée.

_Chez Kensi_. **Toc. Toc.**

_Kensi qui n'attendait personne, sauf peut-être, alla ouvrir._

Homme : Fern ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir. Tout d'abord merci pour tous vos commentaires. Voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

_Chez Kensi_. **Toc. Toc.**

_Kensi qui n'attendait personne, sauf peut-être, alla ouvrir._

Homme : Fern ? Vous êtes Mlle Fern ?

Kensi : heu oui !

Homme : ceci est pour vous.

Kensi : je dois signer quelque part ?

Homme : non.

Kensi : attendez que je vous donne quelque chose.

Homme : j'ai déjà eu un pourboire ! Bonne soirée Mlle.

Kensi : merci bonne soirée.

_Kensi referma la porte derrière elle et regarda le paquet. Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? La curiosité a été plus forte que tout elle déchira le papier cadeau pour découvrir une petite boite sur laquelle était posée une enveloppe. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, déposa la boîte sur ses genoux et ouvrit l'enveloppe où elle trouva une carte où était inscrit:_ **Pour nos 4 mois non-officiel, j'aurai tant aimé être avec toi, Kensi, je t'embrasse juste derrière l'oreille. Marty.**

_Kensi laissa échapper une larme. Elle déposa la carte juste à coté d'elle sur le canapé et ouvrit la boîte. Elle y découvrit un cadre en forme en cœur avec une photo d'eux, une photo que Deeks avait pris lors de l'une de leur première sortie ensemble_.

**Flash Back**.

Kensi : où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Deeks ?

Deeks _s'arrêta et se positionna juste devant Kensi_ : dis-moi beauté, tu me fais confiance ?

Kensi _hocha la tête_ : oui, bien sur.

Deeks : bien alors tu seras où je t'emmènes quand on y sera.

Kensi : mais j'aim…

Deeks _posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kensi_ : confiance beauté, confiance ma beauté. _Lui dit-il entre deux baisers_.

Kensi : il fera bientôt nuit.

Deeks : exact, donc si on se dépêche pas on y sera jamais à temps.

_Un dernier baiser pour la route et ils reprirent leur chemins._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au bord d'une falaise où était installé une couverture sur laquelle était déposée un panier._

Kensi : c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Deeks : avec l'aide d'un ami oui.

Kensi : c'est super beau comme endroit.

Deeks : et encore t'as pas vu le soleil se fondre dans l'océan. C'est le meilleur endroit de LA pour voir le coucher de soleil.

Kensi : t'y as déjà emmené combien de filles ?

Deeks : aucune ! T'es la première à qui je fais découvrir cet endroit.

Kensi _sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres_ : comment tu connais cet endroit ?

Deeks _passa les bras autour de la taille de Kensi et déposa sa tête sur son épaule ainsi ils pouvaient tous les deux regarder le soleil disparaître dans l'océan_ : quand j'étais petit ma mère m'emmenait ici et elle me disait que cet endroit était magique et permettait à tous les rêves de se réaliser. Alors j'ai attendu de trouver la femme de mes rêves pour lui montrer cet endroit magique.

_Kensi pencha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Et **click** ! A ce moment précis Deeks prit la fameuse photo._

**Fin du Fash Back**.

_Kensi mit le cadre dans son sac à main et finit de se préparer. Elle allait diner chez sa mère._

_Chez la mère de Kensi, Julia Feldman._

Julia : quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander si tu pouvais passer, je pensais que tu voulais parler mais depuis que tu es arrivée je suis obligée de te tirer les vers du nez pour que tu dises quelques mots.

Kensi : je suis enceinte !

Julia : quoi ? c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! _voyant le regard triste de sa fille_, non ?

Kensi : oui, non, enfin je ne sais pas !

Julia : comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Marty ne veut pas du bébé ?

Kensi _relevant la tête_ : comment … ?

Julia : oh s'il te plaît Kensi, à chaque fois que tu viens me voir tu me parles que de lui, et de plus ton regard s'illumines quand tu en parles. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Kensi : c'est bien Marty le père, mais...

Julia : il ne veut pas...

Kensi : non c'est pas ça, il ne sait pas que je suis enceinte.

Julia : tu comptes bien lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Kensi : oui, bien sur mais il est en mission sous couverture depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Julia : il va bientôt rentrer ?

Kensi : apparemment sa mission est loin d'être terminée et je ne peux pas rentrer en contact avec lui.

Julia : oh ! Et tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire ?

Kensi : je veux garder le bébé. Et je suis sûre que Marty serait d'accord.

Julia : ben où est le problème alors ? quand il reviendra tu lui dira.

Kensi : hier j'en ai eu la confirmation par mon médecin, et il m'a dit qu'il faudrait que je fasse ma première échographie, et j'aurai voulu qu'il soit là, avec moi. Qu'on voit notre bébé pour la première fois ensemble.

Julia : tu es enceinte de combien ?

Kensi : dix semaines.

Julia : ah oui, quand même. Et tu viens juste de le découvrir ?

Kensi : ben disons que quelques jours avant que Marty ne parte en mission je me sentais pas très bien et j'ai cru que c'était le stress de son départ. Et puis c'est passé. Mais depuis quelques jours j'ai recommencé à me sentir vaseuse, alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir le docteur, en pensant que c'était juste une intoxication alimentaire ou un truc dans le même genre.

Julia : mais tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu avais du retard ?

Kensi : disons que je n'ai jamais été réglée comme un coucou suisse, alors je me suis pas vraiment inquiétée...

Julia : je vois. Mais attend une minute, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble exactement ?

Kensi : quatre mois de relation non-officielle aujourd'hui.

Julia : relation non-officielle ?!

Kensi : oui, personne au boulot ne le sait.

Julia : je vois. Et pourquoi personne ne le sait ?

Kensi : des coéquipiers ne peuvent pas entretenir de relation privée.

Julia : aïe ! et si votre hiérarchie le découvre ?

Kensi : elle va surement nous séparer, voire pire ?

Julia : pire ?

Kensi : Marty pourrait être virer de son poste d'agent de liaison et devoir repartir travailler à temps plein pour le LAPD.

Julia : je vois.

Kensi _attrapa son sac_ : regarda ce qu'il m'a envoyé aujourd'hui.

Julia _prit le cadre et sourit_ : vous êtes beaux sur cette photo. Racontes-moi un peu comment tout a commencé entre vous ! enfin si tu veux bien !

Kensi : pas de problème, je veux bien te raconter.

**Flash Back**.

_Quatre mois plus tôt, dans un restaurant de LA_.

Kensi : c'est un très bel endroit.

Deeks : pas aussi beau que toi.

Kensi _rougit_ : alors pourquoi ce dîner ?

Deeks : pour te remercier.

Kensi : me remercier ? Mais de quoi ? C'est toi qui a sauvé Sam, c'est toi qui a réussi à mettre Sam dans ma voiture et qui l'a conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital alors que tu perdais énormément de sang. Moi, je n'ai rien fait. Callen, Michelle et moi on vous a juste retrouvé sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Deeks : ouais peut-être. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir appris à démarrer une voiture sans clé. Te remercier d'avoir veillée sur moi à l'hôpital pendant 2 semaines. Te remercier d'être restée avec moi quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Te remercier d'avoir été là pour me rassurer quand je faisais tous ces cauchemars. Te remercier de m'avoir tenu la main jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Te remercier de m'avoir accompagné à tous mes rendez-vous avec le chirurgien-dentiste. Te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi. Merci Kensi.

Kensi _très émue_ : je sais que tu en aurais fait autant pour moi

Deeks : je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Ah oui, et je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir supporter tous mes sauts d'humeur sans jamais râler. Beaucoup m'aurait envoyé paître ailleurs.

Kensi : je suis désolée, je n'étais pas là pour assurer tes arrières.

Deeks : c'est pas toi qui a décidé de nous changer d'équipe et puis si tu avais été là peut-être que nous aurions été torturés tous les deux et ça je ne l'aurai pas supporté.

_Après cet aveu, ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes_.

Kensi _finit par rompre le silence_ : comment ça se passe avec le psy ?

Deeks : je le regarde, il me regarde, et au bout d'une heure, je m'en vais.

Kensi : pas très bavard, alors !

Deeks : j'aime pas les psys !

Kensi : si c'était Nate, peut-être que ça aurait été plus facile pour toi de te confier, non ?

Deeks _perdu dans ses pensées_ : je ne sais pas, peut-être. La seule chose qui me permet de ne pas sombrer c'est de savoir que toi tu n'as changé, tu es toujours aussi belle. _Se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire à haute voix_. Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Kensi _rougissant_ : pas de soucis ! Mais si tu ne veux pas parler au psy, tu pourrais peut-être en parler avec Sam, comme vous y étiez tous les deux, ça serait peut-être bénéfique pour chacun d'entre vous.

Deeks : j'y penserai. Tu veux un dessert ?

Kensi : non, merci.

Deeks : une petite glace sur la promenade.

Kensi : tu me connais vraiment bien…

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, sur la promenade._

_Une glace à la main chacun, ils marchaient l'un près de l'autre sans parler juste à profiter de l'instant pré là l'un près de l'autre, être là l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Ils avaient déjà tous les deux fini leur glace mais continuaient à marcher tranquillement l'un près de l'autre, quand un petit vent se leva. Kensi eut un frisson. Deeks en parfait gentleman, retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Kensi._

Kensi : mais tu vas avoir froid.

Deeks : ça va ne t'inquiètes pas .

Kensi _glissa ses bras dans les manches de la veste de Deeks_ : merci !

Deeks : pas de quoi beauté.

_Kensi baissa les yeux_.

Deeks : pourquoi tu baisses les yeux ?

Kensi _sans lever la tête_ : j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

_Deeks releva son menton avec ses doigts et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kensi. Un baiser léger tout en douceur. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Kensi déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Deeks et entremêla ses doigts aux siens et ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, juste devant la porte de chez Kensi. Mains dans les mains, les doigts entrelacés, se regardant dans les yeux, sans un mot. Front contre front. Et lentement leur lèvres se touchent, un baiser délicat au début qui devient beaucoup plus passionné, les mains de Kensi s'égarent dans les cheveux de Deeks et celle de ce dernier dans le bas du dos de Kensi. A bout de souffle ils se séparent pour mieux reprendre leur échange. Une main de Kensi lâcha la tête de Deeks, pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche des clés de son appartement. Quand finalement elle met la main dessus, elle se déplace discrètement vers la porte en l'attirant avec elle. Kensi réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à mettre la clé dans la serrure, sans avoir décoller sa bouche de celle de Deeks. __Quand Kensi finit par ouvrir la porte et elle tire Deeks vers l'intérieur pour lui faire passer la porte. Mais Deeks pose une main sur l'embrasure de la porte la stoppant dans son élan. Kensi surprise haussa les sourcils._

Deeks : pas ce soir beauté !

Kensi : hein ? tu veux pas ?

Deeks _sourit_ : oh que si, j'en ai très envie mais jamais au premier rendez-vous !

Kensi : hein ?

Deeks _se penche près de son oreille et entre deux baiser derrière l'oreille_ : avec toi Kensi, je veux faire les choses bien.

Kensi : au deuxième rendez-vous alors ?

Deeks : quand est-ce que tu es libre ?

Kensi : demain !

Deeks : demain alors.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Julia : un vrai gentleman, comme on n'en fait plus.

Kensi : oui !

_Après plusieurs minutes perdues dans ses pensées, Kensi laisse échapper une larme qui coule le long de sa joue._

Julia : tu veux bien me raconter un autre moment avec Marty ! Mais s'il te plaît pas le deuxième rendez-vous, je me passerai de ce genre de détails.

Kensi _rougit_ : pas de soucis mais avant, je voudrai te demander quelque chose.

Julia : tout ce que veux.

Kensi : tu pourrai venir avec moi à l'échographie ?

Julia : bien sur dis-moi où et à quelle heure et je serai là.

Kensi : merci maman. Tu veux que je te racontes un autre moment entre nous alors.

Julia : oui, bien sur.

_Finalement, Kensi avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé chez sa mère après avoir passée une bonne partie de la soirée à lui raconter de nombreuses sur comment Deeks réussissait toujours à la faire sourire, ou sur comment il réussissait à la surprendre avec de toutes petites attentions._

_Cette nuit là, quelque part à Los Angeles._

Homme 1 : tu as oublié d'appeler tante Henrietta pour son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Homme 2 : j'ai cassé mon portable, et tu sais très bien que je ne connais pas les numéros de téléphone par coeur.

Homme 1 : t'as de la chance, je lui ai envoyé des fleurs de ta part, et je lui ai expliqué qu'un avocat comme toi était surement sur une grosse affaire, et que tu n'avais eu le temps de l'appeler mais que tu n'avais pas oublié son anniversaire, puisque tu lui avais envoyé des fleurs.

Homme 2 : merci ! Je devrais avoir un nouveau portable dés demain, je l'appellerai pour m'excuser.

Homme 1 : bien, parce que je veux pas être le seul à qui elle raconte ses histoires avec son ami Kenneth.

Homme 2 : un nouvel ami ?

Homme 1 : non, tu sais c'est son voisin de chambre.

Homme 2 : oh, pitié ne me dis qu'ils ont...

Homme 1 : j'ai préféré couper la communication en lui disant que je devais retourner travailler.

Homme 2 : oh seigneur...

Homme 1 : t'étonnes pas si elle te demande comment tu le trouves ?

Homme 2 : bien pour son âge ! ça me paraît une bonne réponse !

Homme 1 : si tu le dis ! He ! tu t'occupes toujours de mon divorce, j'espère ! je refuse que cette blonde décolorée qui me sert d'épouse puisse avoir ne serait-ce que 1 dollar de pension alimentaire pour se refaire faire je ne sais quelle autre partie de son corps.

Homme 2 : t'inquiètes pas ! De toute façon comme c'est elle qui t'as trompée. Tu devrais bien t'en sortir.

Homme 1 : super ! Alors on se le boit ce verre.

_Le lendemain._

_Devant chez Mlle Lange._

_Hetty était sur le point de monter dans sa voiture quand elle voit sur le pare-brise de cette dernière une petite enveloppe. Hetty s'en saisit tout en regardant aux alentours. Rien n'est écrit. A l'intérieur elle y découvre une clé USB et un simple mot_ : **Portable HS - clé de Kenneth. M.D. !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour. Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Voici le 4ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

_Le lendemain._

_Devant chez Mlle Lange._

_Hetty était sur le point de monter dans sa voiture quand elle voit sur le pare-brise de cette dernière une petite enveloppe. Hetty s'en saisit tout en regardant aux alentours. Rien n'est écrit. A l'intérieur elle y découvre une clé USB et un simple mot_ : **Portable HS - clé de Kenneth. M.D. !**

_OPS._

_Callen était arrivé aux aurores. La discussion de la veille avec Hetty tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, Deeks était devenu un membre à part entière de l'équipe, même s'il était toujours Détective du LAPD. Deeks avait tout de même sauvé son coéquipier lors de l'affaire Sidorov. Le dernier de l'équipe avait sauvé son meilleur ami en l'emmenant jusqu'à l'hopital. Et bien sur Callen savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Deeks, toute l'équipe ne s'en relèverait peut-être pas._

_L'affaire Sidorov avait beaucoup rapprochée Sam et Deeks._

**Flash Back.**

_Kensi et Callen étaient déjà à leur bureau respectifs quand ils entendirent arrivent leurs coéquipiers en grande discussion._

Deeks : ok, les jours de muscu, on prend ta voiture, puisqu'on peut prendre une douche à la salle de sport et les jours de surf on prend la mienne comme ça le sable tombera dans la mienne. De toute façon ma voiture aime le sable !

Sam : sans blague ta voiture aime le sable ?

Deeks : bien sur ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Sam : quand est-ce que tu l'a lavé pour la dernière fois ?

Deeks : y a une semaine !

Sam : tu déconnes là, elle est toute dégeu !

Deeks : hein !? Mais non, à part un peu de sable ici ou là

Sam : et les poils de ton sac à puces partout sur les sièges.

Deeks : Monty n'a pas de puces, mais bon ok ça doit bien faire un mois que je l'ai pas lavé. Mais bon c'est pas si grave.

Sam : si tu veux que je montes dans ta voiture, nettoie ta caisse dans les moindres recoins.

Callen _qui avait suivi cette conversation avec attention_ : tu vas monter dans la caisse de Deeks ? Tu vas te laisser conduire par Deeks ?

Sam : oui, on a décidé de faire du covoiturage.

Kensi _recrachant un morceau de donut qu'elle mangeait_ : pardon ? vous allez faire du covoiturage ?

Callen _se tournant vers Kensi_ : jalouse que Deeks préfère venir avec Sam au boulot plutôt qu'avec toi ?

Kensi : heu non, c'est pas ça. Mais pourquoi ?

Deeks : j'apprend à Sam à surfer donc ces jours là on prend ma voiture.

Sam : et les jours où on va à la salle de sport on prend la mienne .

Callen : vous allez à la salle de sport ensemble ?

Kensi : Deeks t'apprend à surfer ?

Deeks _et_ Sam_ en même temps_ : c'est quoi le problème ?

Callen : aucun mais comment ça se fait que vous trainez ensemble maintenant ?

Sam : mon fils veut apprendre à surfer, et je refuse de le laisser avec n'importe quel prof dont je connais rien.

Deeks : alors je me suis proposé.

Sam : mais avant de lui laisser mon fils.

Deeks : Sam veut que je lui montre comment j'enseigne.

Callen : ok, mais pour la muscu ?

Sam : Deeks refuse que je le paie pour ses leçons alors j'ai proposé de l'aider à se muscler.

Deeks _regardant dans les yeux Kensi_ : je suis quasi sûr de plaire davantage à ma copine !

Sam : tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais une nouvelle copine ?

Deeks : hein, non ma future copine, je veux dire.

Sam : ouais c'est ça, de toute façon demain à la salle de sport, je te ferai cracher le morceau...

**Fin du Flash Back**

_Sam et Deeks étaient devenus de vrais amis ! Même si les taquineries entre eux n'avaient pas cessé._

_Alors que Callen évacuait sa frustration sur le sac de sable en le boxant très fort, il ne vit arriver la chef des opérati_ons.

Hetty : que faites-vous déjà là Monsieur Callen ? Il n'est que 5 h30 du matin.

Callen : je pourrai vous poser exactement la même question Hetty !

Hetty : pour votre gouverne Monsieur Callen, j'arrive toujours ici à 4h30, mais ce matin j'ai eu une visite impromptue, d'où mon arrivée un peu plus tardive que d'habitude.

Callen : une visite de qui ?

Hetty : de Monsieur Deeks !

Callen : vous l'avez vu ? Il va bien ? Vous lui avez parlé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu à votre message ?

Hetty : Monsieur Deeks va bien. Allez vous changer et je vous raconterez tout !

_Dix minutes plus tard, Callen était assis en face d'Hetty, vive les douches de 3 minutes chr__ono_ !

Hetty : voulez-vous un thé Monsieur Callen ?

Callen : non merci Hetty !

Hetty : vous avez tort ce thé vient de la Province du Sinkiang au Nord Ouest de la CHine à la frontière du Kazakhstan. Ces feuilles de thé sont cultivées selon des méthodes ancestrales, vous savez ?

Callen : je n'en doute pas Hetty mais si on en revenait à Deeks.

Hetty _buvant une gorgée de son délicieux breuvage_ : oui, Monsieur Deeks est passé chez moi ce matin.

Callen : qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Hetty : rien.

Callen : comment ça rien ? Vous ne lui avez pas parlé ?

Hetty : Monsieur Deeks a juste déposé ceci sur le capot de ma voiture.

Callen_ prennant l'enveloppe_ : comment savez-vous que c'est lui ?

Hetty : ouvrez vous verrez ! De plus je suis allée vérifier sur la vidéosurveillance et c'est bien Monsieur Deeks qui a déposé cette enveloppe sur ma voiture.

Callen : vous avez une vidéosurveillance chez vous ?

Hetty : durant ma longue carrière je ne me suis pas fait que des amis vous savez !

Callen : et vous avez surement aussi un système de sécurité ?

Hetty : mais bien sûr pour qui me prenez-vous Monsieur Callen ?

Callen : et Deeks a réussi a le déjoué ? Il est encore meilleur que ce que je pensais.

Hetty : j'avais oublié de le mettre en route hier soir.

Callen : vous ? oublier ? Dans la même phrase, c'est impossible !

Hetty : je ne suis plus toute jeune Monsieur Callen.

Callen : vous n'oublier jamais rien Hetty.

Hetty : bon d'accord, hier soir j'ai reçu un appel du responsable d'infiltration de Monsieur Deeks me disant qu'il allait bien. Alors j'ai pensé que si l'envie lui prenait de venir me rendre une petite visite autant que ce soit en toute discrétion.

Callen : Deeks connait votre adresse ?

Hetty : ça c'est une autre histoire, qu'un jour je vous raconterai peut-être.

Callen _ouvrant finalement l'enveloppe_ : "**Portable HS**" ça explique pourquoi il ne vous a pas répondu ! "**Clé de Kenneth**", les infos sur Brown, je suppose.

Hetty : c'est ce que je pense aussi !

_Plus tard, salle des opérations, toute l'équipe était réunie_.

Hetty _tendant la clé Usb_ : Monsieur Beale pouvez-vous nous afficher ce que contient clé s'il vous plaît ?

Eric _se saisissant de la clé_ : tout de suite ! Il y a différents dossiers et une vidéo.

Callen : lance la video Eric !

_Lorsque la vidéo se mit en route le visage de Deeks apparu_ : Salut l'équipe, je sais je vous manque beaucoup, mais vous inquiétez pas je vais revenir, peut-être pas tout de suite mais bientôt, j'espère ! Vous trouverez tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur Kenneth Brown dans les fichiers, une fois que vous aurez tout lu vous en saurez autant que moi. Kenneth n'était pas un mauvais gars, il avait juste tendance à fricoter avec des gens pas très recommandable. Et apparemment cette fois ça lui a été fatal ! Les 2 années de prison dans sa biographie, témoin sous protection ! Allez faut que je vous laisse ! faut que j'y retourne, on se revoit bientôt !_ Et là le visage de Deeks disparait de l'écran pendant quelques secondes et réapparait_. Désolé j'allais oublier je vous aime et vous me manquer aussi ! _Cette fois le visage de Deeks disparut pour de bon._

_Kensi qui était restée un peu en retrait pendant la diffusion de la vidéo ne put contenir quelques larmes qui coulèrent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte le long de ses joues. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur son ventre, c'était la première fois qu'elle y posait ses mains depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Voir Deeks à l'écran était le bon moment pour enfin créer un lien invisible entre le bébé et Deeks_.

Hetty _qui n'avait rien manquer des larmes et des gestes de Kensi_ : bon je vous laisse décortiquer tous ces documents j'ai des appels à faire. Mlle Blye, pourrai-je vous parler ?

Kensi _essaya de se reprendre rapidement en essuyant ses larmes_ : oui, je vous suis.

_A peine les portes de la salle des opérations se refermèrent derrière les deux femmes_.

Hetty : prenez quelques minutes pour vous ! L'affaire attendra !

Kensi : Mais...

Hetty : faîtes ce que je vous dit. Je sais que vous en avez besoin !

Kensi : merci Hetty ! _Kensi se réfugia dans sa voiture à l'abri des regards. Elle composa un numéro_. Allo, mon nom est Kensi Blye, je voudrai prendre rendez-vous pour ma première échographie. Samedi matin, très bien. 10h00, je serai là. Merci à Samedi. _Kensi posa de nouveau ses mains sur son ventre_, toi et moi on va faire connaissance samedi matin.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires. Voici le 5ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Kensi : merci Hetty ! _Kensi se réfugia dans sa voiture à l'abri des regards. Elle composa un numéro_. Allo, mon nom est Kensi Blye, je voudrai prendre rendez-vous pour ma première échographie. Samedi matin, très bien. 10h00, je serai là. Merci à Samedi. _Kensi posa de nouveau ses mains sur son ventre_, toi et moi on va faire connaissance samedi matin.

_Pendant ce temps, salle des opérations._

Callen : Eric, ouvre les fichiers.

Eric : tout de suite, celui là à l'air vraiment gros.

Callen : ouvre.

Nell _lisant le dossier_ : c'est à propos de l'ex de Brown, Jane Taylor, élevée par sa tante Kate Messer, apparaît la photo de la tante, waouhhhh !

Sam : Eric, mets la photo de la femme de Vice-Amiral.

Callen : elles sont soeurs, non ?

Eric : attendez une minute, _après quelques secondes de recherches_, la femme du Vice-Amiral était la mère de l'ex de Brown. J'ai l'acte de naissance. Née de père inconnu.

Sam : ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Eric: Brown avait un diplome en électronique appliqué. Diplôme qu'il a obtenu pendant ses deux ans en tant que témoin protégé.

Callen : donc il a pu désactiver et réactiver l'alarme sans aucun soucis !

Sam : est-ce que la scientifique a trouvé des empreintes qui pourraient appartenir à cette Jane ?

Nell : le problème c'est que Jane n'est fichée nulle part, donc on a pas ses empreintes.

Eric : j'ai trouvé son compte sur un réseau social. Regardez les photos !

Sam : le mec là en arrière plan, tu peux faire un agrandissement

Callen : c'est Xavier Yxy l'homme qui a vendu les plans de nos bases dans le monde, il y 5 ans. Je croyais qu'il était en prison.

Nell : évadé de prison il y a 15 jours.

Eric _faisant défilée les photos_ : et apparemment c'est le nouveau petit-ami de Jane !

Sam : comment ça se fait qu'on a pas été mis au courant ?

Kensi _qui venait de rentrer dans la salle_ : l'équipe du Vice-Amiral était au courant, ils étaient justement sur sa trace. La clé USB contenait entre autre un dossier plus sensible sur le vol des plans du dernier chasseur-bombardier encore en construction. Les plans ont été volés il y a 10 jours à la base de Pendleton lors d'une journée portes ouvertes. Ils avaient déjà mis son portable sur écoute mais apparemment ils ont perdu sa trace deux jours avant le meurtre du Vice-Amiral.

Nell : apparement Jane ne sait pas présenter à son boulot ce matin.

Callen : son adresse sur nos portables, Eric.

_Deux heures plus tard, OPS_.

Callen : Jane a été tuée parce qu'elle en savait déjà beaucoup trop.

Sam _raccrochant son portable_ : les empreintes chez le Vice-Amiral sont bien celles de Jane et celle de Yxy.

Kensi : il a peut-être même déjà quitter le pays.

Eric _arrivant en courant_ : non, pas encore, dans les écoutes que m'ont envoyé l'équipe du Vice-Amiral. Il y aurait un rendez-vous très important, demain à 15 h.

Sam : où ?

Eric _faisant apparaître le lieu sur l'écran près des bureaux_ : j'ai les coordonnées GPS, c'est au sud de LA.

Callen : on peut se fier à cette information.

Eric : c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Hetty _apparaissant comme toujours sans que personne ne s'en rende compte_ : Il va nous falloir un plan d'action pour pouvoir appréhender cet homme. Mettez au point un plan, je me charge de trouver les renforts et de tenir au courant le directeur.

_En fin d'après-midi, Kensi, Callen et Sam avaient mis au point un plan d'action avec l'aide des deux analystes_.

Hetty : Demain, Mlle Jones vous ferez équipe partie de l'équipe d'intervention vous seconderez Mlle Blye.

Callen : Nell n'a pas encore été formé pour ce genre d'opérations.

Hetty : c'est non discutable. Mlle Blye a besoin d'un équipier. De plus il est temps que Mlle Jones passe un peu plus de temps en action qu'en théorie ! Sur ceux je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de bien dormir cette nuit. Demain sera une grande journée.

_Sur le parking_.

Sam : Callen, demain je ferai équipe avec Kensi.

Callen _surprit_ : quoi ?

Sam : m'en veut pas mais j'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Malgré le fait que Nell est de très bonnes notes en théorie je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse assurer les arrières de Kensi, comme le ferai l'un d'entre nous.

**Flash Back.**

_Sur une plage de LA._

_Deeks et Sam étaient assis sur le sable, buvant un thé glacé._

Sam : je dois avouer que t'avais raison, c'est une sensation unique quand on est sur la planche, on oublie tout, rien n'est comparable !

Deeks : j'ai souvent raison Sam.

Sam : souvent ? sans blague ?

Deeks : disons juste que là j'avais raison. _Beaucoup plus sérieusement_ : je peux te demander un service ?

Sam : vas-y.

Deeks : je voudrai que tu prennes soin de Kensi pendant mon abscence.

Sam : mission pour le LAPD ?

Deeks : ouais !

Sam : niveau de dangerosité ?

Deeks : très haut.

SAm : combien de temps ?

Deeks : beaucoup trop long à mon goût.

Sam : tu réponds pas à ma question.

Deeks : quelques mois je pense.

Sam : quelques mois ? qu'est-ce que tu vas infiltré ?

Deeks : cartel de drogue mexicain qui se diversifie !

Sam : excuse-moi, mais tu fais pas trop mexicain.

Deeks : moi être avocat !

Sam : parfois, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Deeks : je peux compter sur toi ?

Sam : toujours ! Kensi le sais ?

Kensi : je vais lui dire ce soir.

Sam : qui va garder ton sac à puces ?

Deeks : je vais demander à Kensi, sinon ma voisine pourra sûrement.

Sam : ah ! J'arrive pas à croire que je vais te demander ça. Mais je sais pas pourquoi mais les enfants adorent ton chien, alors si tu veux on pourrait le garder en plus comme on a un jardin...

Deeks _souriant_ : Monty a cet effet là sur les gens. Dis tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de me proposer ?

Sam : si tu préféres le laisser à Kensi, je comprendrai.

Deeks : non, non, c'est bon, je vous laisse Monty.

Sam : les enfants seront ravis. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Kensi, il n'arrivera rien à ta chérie !

Deeks : merci Sam .

**Fin Flash Back**

Callen : tu sais que tu viens de me briser le cœur là.

Sam : oh, tu t'en remettra.

Callen : Mais je comprends une promesse est une promesse.

_Le soir venu chez Sam_.

_Sam regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine ses enfants joués avec Monty dans le jardin_.

Michelle _venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari_ : ce chien est merveilleux.

Sam : ça y est ce sac à puces t'a conquise aussi !

Michelle : tout à l'heure ta fille est tombée. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, j'arrivai pas à la calmer et à peine Monty s'est approché d'elle et s'est mis à lui lécher la main, qu'elle se calmait.

Sam : ce chien a un don, c'est indiscutable !

Michelle : Monty te rend tout chose.

Sam _sourit_ : c'est idiot mais en voyant ce chien dans notre jardin je me rend compte à quel point Deeks me manque.

Michelle _prenant son portable_ : attends une minute, tu veux bien répéter ça s'il te plaît, j'aimerai l'enregistrer pour le faire écouter à Deeks quand il reviendra.

Sam : très drôle ! mais il est hors de question que je répète ce que je viens de dire et s'il te venait l'idée dans parler, je nierai tout.

Michelle _lui donnant un baiser_ : on lui doit beaucoup tous les deux ! _Sam se mit à sourire_. Pourquoi tu souris ?

Sam : je suis juste en train de me rappeler le premier jour où il est venu avec moi à la muscu.

**Flash Back**.

6h00, _dans une salle de sport à LA_.

Deeks : alors on commence par quoi ? Abdominaux, adducteurs, biceps, triceps, pectoraux, fessiers, quadriceps ?

Sam : dis donc t'en connaît des muscles !

Deeks : j'ai révisé hier soir .

Sam : je me disais aussi.

Deeks _sautillant sur place_ : bon alors on commence par quoi ?

Sam : échauffement d'abord.

Deeks _sautillant toujours_ : ok. Allons-y.

Sam : pourquoi tu sautilles comme ça ?

Deeks : c'est la première fois que je viens dans une salle de muscu sans que ce soit pour le boulot, j'suis remonté à bloc.

Sam : t'as mangé quoi au petit-déj ?

Deeks : j'ai juste bu une boisson énergisante ?

Sam : ok, tout s'explique.

Deeks : Sam, je veux pas te presser mais il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'y mette.

Sam _souriant_ : allez viens Rocky ! On va commencer par des étirements, ça va permettre de développer ta souplesse corporelle.

Deeks : oh, Sam tu sais mon corps est particulièrement souple ! D'ailleurs si tu savais le nombre de posi...

Sam : stop ! Je veux pas savoir ! Ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

Deeks : hein ! Mais non, je te parlais des positions au Yoga ! Quoique sexuellement il y a certaines positions pour lesquelles j'assure pas mal !

Sam : DEEKS !

Deeks : oui, désolé. Je m'y remets.

**Fin du Flash Back**.

Michelle _riait aux éclats_ : je croyais que vous alliez à la salle de sport pour vous muscler pas pour parler de sexe.

Sam : vraiment très drôle ! Je vais rejoindre les enfants.

_Le lendemain, 14h30, quelque part au sud de LA._

Sam _via les oreillettes_ : comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

Callen : RAS et vous ?

Sam : RAS !

Nell : je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience du terrain mais j'aurai tout fait pour assurer les arrières de Kensi.

Callen : je sais !

Nell : alors pourquoi aujourd'hui Sam et toi vous ne faîtes pas équipe ?

Callen : le prend pas pour toi mais avant son départ Sam a promis à Deeks qu'il prendrait soin de Kensi en son absence. Et Sam compte bien tenir sa promesse.

Kensi : y a du mouvement !


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous. Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

_Le lendemain, 14h30, quelque part au sud de LA._

Sam _via les oreillettes_ : comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

Callen : RAS et vous ?

Sam : RAS !

Nell : je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience du terrain mais j'aurai tout fait pour assurer les arrières de Kensi.

Callen : je sais !

Nell : alors pourquoi aujourd'hui Sam et toi vous ne faîtes pas équipe ?

Callen : le prend pas pour toi mais avant son départ Sam a promis à Deeks qu'il prendrait soin de Kensi en son abscence. Et Sam compte bien tenir sa promesse.

Nell : je comprends !

Kensi : y a du mouvement !

_Une voiture s'arrêta sur le parking de l'usine désaffectée où nos agents de choc étaient en planque. Personne ne sort de la voiture._

Callen : Eric, vérifie la plaque : Québec Roméo Tango 785.

Eric : c'est parti. C'est un véhicule loué par un certain John Sixton. Pharmacien, 45 ans, jamais marié, pas d'enfants, oups! Décédé il y 2 ans.

Callen : donc loué sous une fausse identité. Eric essaie de voir si tu peux des images vidéos chez le loueur pour qu'on en sache un peu plus sur celui qu'il l'a loué.

Eric : je m'y mets de suite.

Kensi _sans retirer ses yeux des jumelles_ : alors Sam pourquoi t'as décidé de faire équipe avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Sam _lui aussi ses yeux dans les jumelles_ : j'ai promis à Deeks de prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime.

Kensi _posant ses jumelles_ : pardon !?

Sam _posant les siennes aussi_ : oh, ça va fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas, je suis au courant pour vous deux.

Kensi _rougit_ : comment ? Depuis quand ? Qui le sait ?

Sam : Deeks ! Depuis notre troisième séance de muscu ! Je ne l'ai répété à personne pas même à Callen.

**Flash Back**.

_Dans les vestiaires de la salle de musculation_.

Sam : tu t'es bien entraîné aujourd'hui.

Deeks : t'es fier de moi ?

Sam : oui. Au début, j'avoue que j'avais des doutes sur tes motivations. Mais c'est vrai je suis assez impressionné.

Deeks _montrant ses bras_ : mes biceps n'ont jamais été si...

Sam : musclés ?

Deeks : ouais, c'est ça. _Sam sourit_. Je sens que ça va plaire à Kensi...

Sam : à Kensi ?

Deeks _essayant de se rattraper_ : ben quoi oui, grâce à mes biceps tous musclés, je pourrai plus facilement remettre à leur place tous les méchants qui pourront se mettre sur notre chemin.

Sam : je croyais que tu te muclais pour ta copine.

Deeks : oui, bien sur pour ma copine aussi

Sam _haussant les sourcils_ : ta copine ! Hier au bureau t'as dis ta future copine ?

Deeks : hein quoi, t'essaies de m'embrouiller là.

Sam : non pas du tout, c'est toi qui t'enfonces tout seul et c'est toi qui a dit je cite " ma copine ".

Deeks _baissant la tête et soufflant_ : elle va me tuer.

Sam : qui va te tuer ?

Deeks _relevant la tête_ : Kensi.

Sam _sourit_ : j'en étais sûr.

Deeks : faut que tu me promettes de rien dire. On voulait d'abord voir où ça nous menait avant de vous le dire.

SAm : je serai une tombe.

Deeks : merci Sam.

Sam : alors ?

Deeks : alors quoi ?

Sam : tu vas rien dire de plus. Depuis quand ça dure par exemple.

Deeks : je l'ai invité au restaurant deux jours avant notre discution, tu sais celle où toi et moi, on a...

Sam : tout mis à plat !

Deeks _secouant la tête de haut en bas_ : ouais, celle-là.

Sam : si tu veux pas m'en parler maintenant je comprendrai tu sais.

Deeks : non ça va aller donc comme je disais je l'ai invité au restaurant pour la remercier d'avoir veillée sur moi à l'hôpital , d'être restée avec moi quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, de m'avoir rassurer quand j'avais des cauchemars, de m'avoir tenu la main jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme après mes cauchemars, de m'avoir accompagné à tous mes rendez-vous avec chirurgien-dentiste. Et je ne saurai te dire mais alors qu'on était sur la promenade Kensi a eu un frisson, je lui ai mis ma veste sur les épaules et je l'ai embrassé.

_Sam le regardait tout en souriant_.

Deeks : le lendemain, on a eu notre deuxième rendez-vous et notre première nuit ensemble.

Sam : s'il te plaît !

Deeks : c'était formidable, c'est tout ce que je dirai.

Sam : merci de m'épargner ce genre de détails ! Je suis heureux pour vous deux, vous meritez d'être heureux. Et même s'il vous a fallu plus de trois ans pour vous en rendre compte, pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Deeks : le hic, c'est qu'on est coéquipiers et j'ai peur qu'Hetty ou pire Granger nous demande de choisir entre notre histoire et notre job. Je pourrai jamais lui demander de choisir entre sa carrière au NCIS et nous. ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais même si on est ensemble que depuis deux semaines, je choisirai notre histoire, je serai prêt à laisser tomber le LAPD, le NCIS et devenir prof de surf à plein temps.

Sam : et tu pourrai passer tes journées sans savoir si Kensi va bien ?

Deeks : non !

Sam : et Kensi tu crois qu'elle te laisserait abandonner ton job pour elle ?

Deeks : je pense pas non !

Sam : et tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait la supporter en tant que coéquipière ? Parce que franchement je te tire mon chapeau, je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais !

Deeks : j'ai réussi à l'aprivoiser, c'est tout.

SAm : sacré dilemme, hein !

Deeks : je l'aime ! c'est peut-être te paraître gnan-gnan, mais je sais que Kensi est la femme de ma vie ! La future mère de mes enfants.

Sam : oh seigneur, des minis Marty !

Deeks : Kensi est la femme avec laquelle je veux vieillir.

Sam : ça ne me paraît pas gnan-gnan, c'est exactement ce j'ai ressenti pour Michelle.

Deeks _perdu dans ses pensées_ : je sais que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans Kensi !

Sam _perdu dans ses pensées aussi_ : je n'imagine pas ma vie sans Michelle !

**Fin Flash Back**

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : merci Sam !

Sam : tu devrais venir déjeuner samedi à la maison, ça te ferait du bien de voir Monty ! et je suis sûre que Monty sera ravi de te voir !

Kensi : je ... je viendrai.

Callen _jumelles pointées sur Kensi et Sam_ : He vous deux rallumez vos micros ! On aimerait bien participer à votre conversation.

Sam _rallumant son micro et faisant un clin d'œil à Kensi_ : dommage mais la discussion est terminée !

Kensi _rallumant son micro aussi et replongeant ses yeux dans ses jumelles_ : mouvement en vue.

_Une voiture et un SUV noir étaient en approche. Deux hommes sortirent de chaque véhicules. Nell prenait des photos pour les envoyer à Eric, pour qu'ils puissent les identifier_.

Calen : Kensi tu peux lire sur les lèvres.

Kensi : oui, bien sur.

Homme voiture 1 : il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Homme voiture 2_ regardant sa montre_ : on est un peu en avance.

Homme SUV 1 : j'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard, mon patron à horreur des gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels.

Homme voiture 1 : votre patron ne sort pas de la voiture ?

Homme SUV 2 : il ne sortira que quand Yxy sera là !

Sam : le boss est donc dans le SUV. Les vitres sont teintées, on ne pourra le voir que quand Yxy se pointra.

Eric : les 2 hommes de la voiture sont inconnus au bataillon ! Par contre les 2 du SUV sont des terroristes reconnus je vous envoie leurs pédigrés sur vos téléphones.

**bip bip !**

Sam _regardant les informations envoyés par Eric_ : ah ouais quand même !

Kensi : pas vraiment des enfants de choeur !

Callen : faut qu'on fasse tout pour en prendre au moins un vivant !

Sam : ça marche !

Kensi : mouvement ! SUV bleu à l'approche !

_Deux hommes sortirent de cet SUV, le passager avant qui ouvrit à la portière au passager arrière_.

callen : c'est Yxy !

Sam _voyant le boss des 2 hommes du premier SUV noir sortir_ : et que la fête commence.

Callen : à toutes les unités tenez vous prêt, on attend l'échange.

_Yxy sortit deux mallettes alors que le boss du SUV noir et l'un des hommes de la voiture ne sortirent qu'une mallette chacun. Chacun posa sa mallette sur le capot du SUV noir et regardèrent attentivement à l'intérieur. Après une poignée de main, Yxy prit la mallette du mec de la voiture et celle du boss du SUV noir et repartit vers sa voiture. Alors que les autres prirent chacun une mallette et prenaient aussi le chemin de leur véhicule respectifs._

Callen: MAINTENANT !

Tous les agents présent sur le site se précipitèrent vers les malfrats en criant : AGENTS FEDERAUX !

_De nombreux échanges de tirs se firent entendre pendant de quelques minutes. Quand tout redevint calme, nous avons un mort et un blessé pour ceux de la voiture, deux morts et Yxy vivant pour le SUV bleu et trois blessés pour le SUV noir. Chez les agents, un blessé léger de l'équipe des renforts, en quelques jours il se remettrait._

Sam _serrant la main de Callen_ : une intervention rondement menée.

Callen : bière ce soir !

Sam : tu m'étonnes ! C'est toi qui paye ?

Callen : que la première tournée .

SAm : ok, de toute façon une seule me suffira !

Callen : viens on va aider les filles !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout était calme_.

Sam HURLANT : KENSI A TERRE !

**BANG BANG BANG** **!** trois coups de feu se firent entendre.


	7. Chapter 8

Bonjour. Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Sam _serrant la main de Callen_ : une intervention rondement menée.

Callen : bière ce soir !

Sam : tu m'étonnes ! C'est toi qui paye ?

Callen : que la première tournée .

SAm : ok, de toute façon une seule me suffira !

Callen : viens on va aider les filles !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout était calme_.

Sam HURLANT : KENSI A TERRE !

**BANG BANG BANG** **!** trois coups de feu se firent entendre.

Callen : tout le monde à couvert ! Eric, snipper au sud-est de notre position.

Eric : je suis de dessus. Il s'enfuit dans une camionnette blanche, logo bleu en forme de vague sur le coté.

Hetty : les renforts s'occupent de le rattraper. Monsieur Callen, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Callen _regardant son équipier qui après avoir hurler s'était jeté sur Kensi_ : Sam Kensi, ça va ? _se rapprochant d'eux_. Eh, ça va ? Répondez rien de casser ?

Sam _se laissant tombé à côté de kensi_ : ouch ! Moi ça va ? merci le gilet par balles. _se tournant vers son équipière du jour_ : Kensi, ça va ?

kensi : aïe ! _relevant la tête_ : Aïe ! Sam tu devrai penser à faire un régime, tu pèse combien ? c'est dingue ce que t'es lourd.

Sam : deux livres au kilo.

Kensi : très drôle.

Sam : tu vas avoir une jolie bosse.

Kensi _posant sa main sur son front_ : super une bosse, génial !

Sam _regardant autour de lui_ : et Nell ? Elle est où ?

Callen _se relevant_ : M*rd* Nell ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Nell _sortant de derrière une voiture_ : oui, je n'ai rien.

Callen _se rapprochant de Nell_ : t'es sûre que ça va ? Tu trembles ?

Nell : j'étais terrifiée, je n'ai pas réussi à bouger. Je n'ai rien fait, je suis désolée.

Sam _se relevant_ : tu n'aurais rien pu faire, quand un snipper tire, la seule chose à faire s'est se mettre à couvert.

Nell _les larmes aux yeux_ : et protéger son équipier. J'ai juste réussi à me cacher.

Callen : ne t'en veux pas, je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Kensi _se relevant à son_ tour : pleurer ça fait du bien dans ces situations.

Sam _passant le bras au-dessus de son épaule_ : tu sais Nell, la première fusillade fait toujours cet effet-là.

Callen : Hetty ? c'est bon tout le monde va bien . Ils ont rattrapés le snipper ?

Eric : si on veut.

Kensi : expliques !

Eric : la camionnette a dérapé dans un virage et a fait plusieurs tonneaux, les deux occupants sont morts, le snipper et le conducteur.

Hetty : Mlle Blye, Mlle Jones, Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen, il est temps pour vous de rentrer, on vous attend.

_Sur le chemin du retour, voiture de Kensi_.

Sam _au volant_ : t'es sûre que ça va ?

Kensi _une main posée sur son ventre et sa tête reposant sur l'autre_ : oui, oui, ça va ! à part cette jolie bosse !

Sam : au fait j'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Kensi : vas-y !

Sam : qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet que t'as reçu en début de semaine ?

Kensi : hein, quel paquet ?

Sam : celui qu'un coursier a déposé chez toi !

Kensi : comment tu sais pour le paquet ?

Sam : Deeks me l'a confié avant de partir pour je te le fasse parvenir par coursier. Il savait qu'il ne serait surement pas rentrer pour te le donner en main propre.

Kensi : un cadre avec une photo de nous deux.

Sam : je savais que Deeks était un romantique.

Kensi _souriant_ : oui, un vrai romantique.

_Voiture de Callen_.

Callen _voyant Nell s'essuyer les larmes qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à controler et qui coulaient le long de ses joues_ : dans la boite à gants tu trouvera des mouchoirs.

Nell _ouvrant la boite à gants_ : merci.

Callen : ce soir on va boire une bière, tu devrais venir avec nous, je pense que ça te ferai du bien.

Nell : je pense pas être de très bonne compagnie .

Callen : c'est moi qui paye la première tournée !

Nell : si c'est ça je viendrai.

_OPS_.

_Hetty faisait les cent pas en attendant que son équipe rentre. Quand elle avait vu Sam se jetait sur Kensi, elle avait eu peur, n'ayons pas honte de le dire, Hetty a eu peur. Malgré son apparence stoïque Hetty n'aurait pas supporter de perdre un autre de ses "protéger". Cette dernière fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de ses "enfants"._

Hetty _sourit_ : je suis ravie de vous voir rentrer tous en seul morceau. Mlle Blye tenez, ça permettra d'apaiser la douleur de votre bosse.

Kensi : merci Hetty.

Hetty : reposez-vous quelques minutes et ensuite, rentrez chez vous, vos rapports pourront attendre lundi.

Sam : lundi ?

Hetty : oui, Monsieur Hanna, lundi. Je vous offre votre vendredi, je pense que vous l'avez bien mérité.

Nell, Sam, Callen _et_ Kensi : merci Hetty.

Hetty : de rien. Profitez de vos familles, profitez de la vie ! Vous êtes jeunes !_ Et Hetty repartit vers son bureau_ !

Sam : bien, bien ! On va se la boire cette bière !

Callen : tout de suite ?

Sam : oui, maintenant, comme ça je pourrai rentrer et profiter de mes enfants !

Callen : si tu préfères on peut faire ça demain !

Sam : non, non ce soir, je veux être sûr que tu paies ta tournée !

Callen : t'as pas confiance en moi ?

Sam : pas en ce qui concerne les tournées de bières !

Callen : ok, on y va ! Les filles ? Eric ?

Eric : pas ce soir, je suis déjà pris !

Nell : j'ai besoin d'un bière, je viens.

Kensi : pas ce soir ! La prochaine fois !

Callen : sûrs ? _voyant les têtes de Kensi et d'Eric secouées de gauche à droite_. Et bien c'est parti !

Sam _juste avant de partir_ : n'oublie pas Kensi, samedi midi, on t'attend à la maison.

Kensi : je viendrai.

Sam : à samedi !

_Une fois dans sa voiture, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes_.

Kensi _au téléphone_ : bonjour, je suis Kensi Blye j'ai rendez-vous pour une échographie samedi matin, je me demandai si je pouvais avancer le rendez-vous à demain ?

Secrétaire du docteur : demain je n'ai pas de place.

Kensi : bon ben tant pis !

Secrétaire : par contre si vous êtes libre j'ai un créneau dans deux heures.

Kensi : je prend.

Secrétaire : et bien à tout à l'heure.

Kensi : à tout à l'heure. _Elle racrocha et composa un autre numéro_.

Femme _à l'autre bout du fil_ : allô !

Kensi : maman ! Je te dérange pas ?

Jula : tu ne me dérange jamais.

Kensi : tu es libre dans deux heures.

Julia : oui, pourquoi ?

Kensi : j'ai avancé le rendez-vous pour l'échographie à aujourd'hui.

Julia : on se rejoint sur place ?

Kensi : je rentre me changer et je passe te prendre.

Julia : ça marche à tout de suite.

Kensi : à tout de suite !

Julia _inquiète_ : kensi, pourquoi avoir avancé le rendez-vous, il y a un problème ?

Kensi _posant sa main sur son ventre_ : non, notre patron nous a juste donné notre fin d'après-midi et notre vendredi, et je crois que je suis trop impatiente.

Julia _rassurée_ : d'accord, je t'attends. à tout de suite.

Kensi : à tout de suite.

_Dans un bar de LA._

Sam : savoureuse cette bière !

Callen : savoure-la bien c'est la seule que je vais te payer ce soir.

Sam _se penchant vers Nell_ : un vrai radin ! T'as pas idée.

Nell _sourit_ : je vois ! La deuxième tournée est pour moi.

Sam _se levant_ : c'est gentil mais je vais rentrer, j'ai envie de profiter de mes enfants. Allez les jeunes, bonne soirée. Pas de bétises.

Nell _se levant_ : une autre bière ?

Callen _hocha la tête_ : oui.

Nell _s'éloignant vers le comptoir_ : je reviens.

Barman : que puis-je pour vous ?

Nell : deux bières et deux vodka, s'il vous plaît.

Barman : je vous apporte ça dans une minute.

Nell : merci.

Callen : alors tu veux parler de cet après-midi ?

Nell : non ce soir, j'ai décidé de boire jusqu'à plus soif.

Callen : jusqu'à plus soif ?

Nell : j'ai juste envie de me saoûler. D'oublier cette après-midi.

Callen : tu sais que demain tu vas te sentir terrible !

Barman : et voilà cotre commande.

Nell _lui tendant un billet_ : merci, gardez la monnaie !

Barman : merci

Nell : j'ai déjà eu des gueules de bois, et deux aspirines et un grand verre d'eau et le tour sera joué.

Callen : sûre ?

Nell _lui tendant un verre de vodka_ : tu m'accompagnes ? ou tu me laisses boire seule ?

Callen : je vais me contenter de la bière. Comme ça si tu n'es plus en état je pourrai te ramener.

Nell : ça en fera plus pour moi. Santé ! Et elle but coup sur coup les deux verres de vodka !

_Dans un parc de LA, près de l'hôpital, deux femmes sont assises sur un banc._

Julia : tu vas user l'échographie à force de la regarder comme ça.

Kensi _souriant_ : j'arrive pas à y croire ! Maintenant c'est ...

Julia : réel !

Kensi : ouais c'est ça réel.

Julia : tu vas voir tout va bien se passer.

Kensi : j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Marty quand il va savoir.

Julia _sourit_ : tu ne sais toujours pas quand il va revenir ?

Kensi : non. Merci Maman d'être venue avec moi.

Julia : à chaque fois que tu auras besoin, je serai là. Je t'invites à dîner.

Kensi : heu...

Julia : il faut que tu te nourrisse bien, tu n'es plus toute seule.

Kensi : d'accord.

Julia : allons-y.

_Beaucoup plus tard, vers la fin de soirée, bar de LA._

Callen : allez Nell, je crois que c'est bon t'as assez bu.

Nell _essayant de se lever_ : houla ! J'en tiens une bonne.

Callen _l'aidant_ : oui, je vois ça. Allez je te ramène.

Nell : tu sais Callen, j'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais t'as vraiment de beaux yeux.

callen _souriant_ : c'est gentil. Mais je crois que c'est l'alcool qui parle.

Nell _pointant le doigt en l'air_ : non, non, il est vrai que l'alcool doit surement aider à te faire cette confession, mais c'est vrai de vrai t'as vraiment de beaux yeux.

Callen : et bien merci.

Nell : et puis puisque j'en suis à te faire des confessions, faut que je t'avoue un truc mais je veux pas que tu prennes pour une obsédée.

Callen _ouvrant la portière passager_ : je pense que tu devrais arrêter les confessions, tu pourrais être mal à l'aise demain.

Nell _s'asseyant dans la voiture_ : oh c'est pas grave, demain je m'en souviendrai surement pas.

Callen : toi non, mais moi oui. _Il referma la portière et partit s'assoir coté conducteur_.

Nell : t'as raison. Mais comme moi je m'en souviendrai plus c'est toi qui sera mal à l'aise quand je te l'aurai dit.

Callen : écoutes Nell, je crois vraiment que tu devrais garder ta confessions pour toi.

Nell : peut-être, mais j'adorerai savoir ce que tu en penses.

Callen : écoutes je continue de penser que tu devrai ne rien me dire.

Nell : d'accord, je vais pas te le dire. _Et elle se tût, au point que Callen finit par penser qu'elle s'était endormie._

_Une fois arrivée devant chez Nell, cette dernière regarda Callen en souriant._

Callen : ça y est on est arrivé.

Nell : merci Callen.

Callen : de rien.

Nell : tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à ma porte, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver toute seule.

callen : bien sur.

_Devant la porte de l'appartement de Nell._

Nell : je n'étais jamais rendu compte que la serrure était si petite.

Callen _souriant_ : tu veux que je t'aide ?

Nell _lui tendant la clé_ : tu ferai ça pour moi, parce que je sais pas mais c'est bizarre, cette porte aujourd'hui a décidé de me jouer un tour.

Callen : et voilà.

Nell : merci beaucoup gentleman.

Callen : ça va aller ?

Nell : tu veux pas rentrer ?

Callen : tu as encore besoin de moi ?

Nell _rentrant dans son appartement_ : heu, et bien disons que si tu veux je peux te proposer une bière ou quelque chose de plus fort.

Callen _la suivant de quelques pas_ : non, j'ai assez bu pour ce soir. Je vais y aller.

Nell _se tournant vers Callen_ : ok, merci encore bonne nuit.

Callen : bonne nuit.

Nell _se rapprocha de Callen et lui susurra à l'oreille_ : j'ai rêvé que toi et moi on était ensemble, que tu me faisais l'amour comme un dieu toute la nuit c'était ça ma confession. _Et Nell posa ses lèvres sur celles de Callen et passa ses bras autour du cou Callen._

_Il fallu tout son self-control à_ Callen _pour réussir à repousser Nell_ : je suis très flatté Nell mais...

Nell : mais je ne te plais pas.

Callen : c'est pas ça.

Nell : je suis trop jeune.

Callen : non.

Nell : je suis pas assez sexy ?

Callen : non, si toi et moi on doit avoir une histoire, j'aimerai que tu sois sobre pour la débuter.

Nell : oh ! C'est vrai que ce soir je suis un peu saoûle ! Un peu beaucoup même ! Mais attend une minute. Tu serai d'accord, pour avoir une relation avec moi.

Callen _lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête_ : on en reparlera quand tu sera sobre. Bonne nuit Nell. _Et il quitta l'appartement laissant une Nell souriante._

_Le vendredi fut une journée shopping pour Kensi et sa mère._

_Eric avait passé sa journée à surfer._

_Hetty avait passé sa journée à errer à l'OPS._

_Callen était passé chez Nell vers 11h30 pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec lui mais cette dernière avait refusé disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Callen était reparti un peu déçu et décida finalement de passer son après-midi à perfectionner les langues qu'il dominait déjà très bien. Nell, elle était tellement honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait et surement dit aussi la nuit précédente, n'avait pas réussi à soutenir le regard de Callen, et oui la mémoire lui faisait quelque peu défaut sur ce qui c'était réellement passé._

_Quant à Sam, il avait emmené ses enfants à l'école, chose extrêment rare ! Sa femme Michelle avait des occupations prévues depuis quelque temps et ne pouvait donc pas passé la journée avec lui. Sam se retrouvait donc seul avec Monty chez lui._

Sam _se levant et prenant la laisse de Monty_ : allez Monty, on va se promener.

Monty : wouaf !

Sam : t'as raison la plage, c'est bien !

Monty : wouaf ! wouaf !

Sam : Oh mon dieu je parle à un chien.

Monty : wouaf ! wouaf !

* * *

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine...


	8. Chapter 8 b

Bonjour.

Tout d'abord, je voudrai m'excuser de ne poster que maintenant mais mon ordi a décidé de tomber en panne pendant les vacances et en plus je n'avais aucune sauvegarde de ma fiction sur clé usb. Le chapitre qui suit, je l'ai réécrit, il est court mais j'espère pouvoir récupérer toute ma fiction rapidement.

Encore désolée.

Merci pour tous vos messages, je vais tenter d'y répondre individuellement rapidement.

* * *

Sam _se levant et prenant la laisse de Monty_ : allez Monty, on va se promener.

Monty : wouaf !

Sam : t'as raison la plage, c'est bien !

Monty : wouaf ! wouaf !

Sam : Oh mon dieu je parle à un chien.

Monty : wouaf ! wouaf

_A la plage Sam était assis sur le sable, Monty courait derrière les mouettes_.

**Flash Back**.

Michelle : selon Kensi, c'est ici que Deeks surfe habituellement !

Sam : je le vois pas.

Michelle : il est peut-être dans l'eau.

Sam _pointant vers le bord de l'eau_ : là !

Michelle _regardant dans la direction indiquée par son mari_ : je ne vois qu'un chien.

Sam : c'est le Sac à Puces de Deeks.

Michelle : venez les enfants, on y va !

_Et la famille Hanna se dirigea vers Monty. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres pour arriver près du chien, Monty releva la tête vers Sam, se leva et se mit à courir vers ce dernier en aboyant_.

Sam _s'accroupit pour caresser Monty_ : alors Sac à Puces, il est où ton maître.

Monty _tournant la tête vers l'océan_ : wouaf ! wouaf !

Fille de Sam : dis papa, pourquoi l'appelles Sac à Puces ? Il a des puces ?

Sam _prenant sa fille dans ses bras_ : non, c'est juste un surnom.

Fille de Sam : tu crois que je peux le carresser ?

Sam : donne-moi ta main. _Il posa la main de sa fille sur le dos de Monty_.

Fille de Sam : c'est tout doux.

Fils de Sam : je peux moi aussi ?

Sam : bien sur, en plus je suis sûr qu'il adore ça !

Michelle : on s'installe ici ?

Sam : non, Monty ! _ce dernier releva la tête_. Elles sont où les afaires de Deeks ?

Monty : wouaf ! _et il se mit à courrir vers les affaires de son maître_.

Fille de sam : il est drôle ce chien !

Sam : ouais, allez ! On y va ! _Et la famille hanna se mit à suivrte Monty._

_Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le parasol était planté dans le sable et les serviettes étaient étendues près des affaires de Deeks_.

Fils de Sam : papa, tu joues avec moi au ballon ?

Sam : bien sur, fiston !

Fille de Sam : non papa tu joues avec moi d'abord !

Sam : je joues avec ton frère un peu et après je jouerai avec toi ma chérie ! _Et Sam déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa fille_.

Fille de Sam _s'asseyant dans le sable en boudant_ : c'est pas juste. _Monty s'approcha tout doucement de la fillette, s'allongea et posa sa tête sur sa jambe_. Toi t'es gentil avec moi en plus t'as pas de puces.

_Une heure plus tard, alors sur Sam et Michelle étaient allongés sur leur serviettes respectives et que les enfants construisaient un château de sable sous les yeux bien veillant de Monty qui ne les avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis leur arrivée, un homme sortit de l'eau en combinaison de surf sa planche sous le bras_.

Michelle _donnant un coup de coude à son mari_ : regarde ! Deeks sort de l'eau.

Sam _se relevant_ : je vais lui parler !

Michelle : non ralonge-toi ! c'est moi qui vais lui parler en premier.

Sam : mais...

Michelle : y a pas de mais qui tienne. Quand je te ferai signe tu viendras nous rejoindre._ Et elle se leva et se dirigea vers les enfants où Deeks venait d'arriver_.

Deeks : salut les enfants !

Enfants _relevant la tête_ : salut Marty !

Deeks : qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de beau ?

Fils de Sam : on fait un chateau fort dans le sable.

Deeks _plantant sa planche dans le sable_ : oh, je vois. _S'accroupissant près des enfants_, cool, je me souviens quand j'étais petit comme vous, j'en faisais aussi mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi cool que le votre.

Fils de Sam : merci marty.

Fille de Sam _se relevant et s'approchant de Deeks_ : dis Marty, je peux te dire un truc ?

Deeks _intrigué_ : bien sur vas-y !

Fille de Sam : Monty il est super gentil et en plus il est tout doux.

Deeks _souriant_ : c'est vrai tu as raison, Monty est un bon chien !

Michelle _s'accroupissant près de ses enfants et de Deeks_ : bonjour Deeks.

Deeks : bonjour Michelle ! ça va ?

Michelle : ça va bien et toi ?

Deeks : on fait aller !

Michelle : les enfants je peux avoir quelques minutes de votre attention. _Les enfants relèvent la tête vers leur mère_. Vous vous souvenez il y a quelques mois quand on a été voir papa à l'hôpital. _Les enfant hôchèrent la tête_. Vous vous souvenez de ce que Papa et moi vous avions dit ?

Fils de Sam : Papa avait été blessé à son travail.

Fille de Sam : et qu'un gentil monsieur avait emmené Papa à l'hopital pour que le docteur le soigne.

Michelle : oui, c'est ça. Et bien le gentil monsieur qui a emmené Papa à l'hôpital c'est Marty Deeks.

Fils de Sam _passant ses yeux alternivement sur sa mère et sur Deeks_ : c'est vrai ?

Michelle : oui, c'est vrai.

Fille de Sam _se jetta dans les bras de Deeks, lui fit un énorme calin et lui déposa un gros bisous sur la joue_ : merci d'avoir sauvé mon PAPA !

Deeks _refermant les bras autour de la petite fille_ : de rien Jolie Princesse ! _et il lui déposa un bisous sur la tempe_.

Fils de Sam : moi je suis grand, je fais pas de bisous ! Mais je veux bien te serre la main.

Deeks _souriant et lui tendant la main_ : va pour un serrage de main viril.

_Michelle fit signe à Sam qui se rapprocha_.

Sam : je vois que ma fille a trouvé à qui donner de gros calins.

Filles de Sam _toujours dans les bras de Deeks_ : faut pas que tu sois jaloux Papa c'est juste un calin pour dire merci de t'avoir emmené à l'hôpital. _Un dernier bisous sur la joue de Deeks et la petite fille partit se réfugier dans les bras de son Papa_. Tu es toujours mon héros Papa. _Et elle fit un bisous sur la joue de Sam_.

**Fin du Flash Back**.

Monty : wouaf ! wouaf !

Sam _regardant le chien qui était à ses pieds_ : à toi aussi il te manque, hein ? Tu le répètes pas, mais à moi aussi il me manque.

Monty : wouaf !

**Flash Back**.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, bientôt la suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous.

Merci à chacun et chacune d'entre vous pour vos commentaires.

Comme je vous le disais dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu un soucis avec mon ordi.

Malheureusement les techniciens n'ont pas réussi à sauver mes fichiers donc ma fiction. J'ai du tout réécrire, heureusement, j'avais encore mes brouillons écrits à la main dans les transports en commun quand une idée surgissait dans mon esprit. Bon ça suffit de blabla.

Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

A la fin du chapitre vous trouverez une petite demande, merci d'y répondre si vous le souhaitez bien sur.

* * *

Filles de Sam _toujours dans les bras de Deeks_ : faut pas que tu sois jaloux Papa c'est juste un calin pour dire merci de t'avoir emmené à l'hôpital. _Un dernier bisous sur la joue de Deeks et la petite fille partit se réfugier dans les bras de son Papa_. Tu es toujours mon héros Papa. _Et elle fit un bisous sur la joue de Sam_.

**Fin du Flash Back**.

Monty : wouaf ! wouaf !

Sam _regardant le chien qui était à ses pieds_ : à toi aussi il te manque, hein ? Tu le répètes pas, mais à moi aussi il me manque.

Monty : wouaf !

**Flash Back**.

_Michelle et les enfants s'étaient quelque peu éloignés de Deeks et Sam pour les laisser discuter_.

Deeks : laisse-moi deviner t'as parlé à Kensi.

Sam : non, pas du tout je crois que c'est Michelle qui l'a appelé pour savoir où tu surfais habituellement.

Deeks : ah ok !

Sam : mais selon ce que j'ai compris, Kensi aimerait qu'on discute tous les deux.

Deeks : il y a deux jours j'ai invité Kensi à diner pour la remercier et selon elle ça me ferait du bien de parler avec toi puisque je parle pas avec le psy.

Sam : comment ça se passe avec lui ?

Deeks : je le regarde, il me regarde, et au bout d'une heure, je m'en vais. Et toi, ça se passe comment ?

Sam : je le regarde, il me regarde, et au bout d'une heure, je m'en vais.

Deeks : voilà pourquoi toi et moi ne sommes toujours pas autorisés à retourner sur le terrain.

Sam : ouais, ça doit être ça.

Deeks : et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé lui raconter pour qu'il nous laisse retourner sur le terrrain ?

Sam _fixant un point au loin_ : lui raconté ce qu'on a vécu là-bas. Lui dire qu'on a fait des cauchemards et que maintenant ça va.

Deeks _les yeux tournés vers l'océan_ : je fais moins de cauchemards maintenant.

Sam : moi-aussi.

Deeks : j'ai eu peur de mourir.

Sam : j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir mes enfants et Michelle.

Deeks : j'ai eu peur de ne pas tenir, de finir par tout avouer.

Sam : mais tu as tenu, t'as rien dit.

Deeks : j'en viens même à remercier mon père de m'avoir brutaliser quand j'étais petit, ça m'a permis de tenir face à ses russes.

Sam _se tournant vers Deeks_ : t'en parles jamais de ton enfance.

Deeks _les larmes aux yeux_ : quand il revenait bourrer c'est-à-dire tous les soirs, je me réfugiais au fond du jardin. C'est ma mère qui me disait dès qu'on entendait sa voiture se garer devant le garage : "pars te cacher au fond du jardin, je te ferait signe quand tu pourras rentrer" . Il lui hurlait dessus, la frappait et ensuite il s'installait devant la télé, ma mère lui apportait son diner et me faisait signe pour que je ne rende le plus discrètement possible dans ma chambre. Quand il allait se coucher, parfois il était trop saoul mais souvent il passait par ma chambre, me réveillait, ma mère essayait toujours de s'interposer, mais il réussissait toujours à me… _Sam lui posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer_. Il me frappait avec sa ceinture, tellement fort que souvent j'arrêtais de respirer, je m'évanouissais parfois. Je me réveillais plus tard, ma mère soignait mes marques et restait là avec moi le reste de la nuit à me bercer, à me raconter des histoires qui disaient qu'un jour elle et moi on serait libre. Elle restait toujours jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Ma mère était une femme merveilleuse. Les samedis, elle m'emmenait à la fête foraine, sur la plage, c'est elle qui m'a apprit à surfer. D'ailleurs c'est elle aussi qui a appris à surfer à tous mes copains. Je me souviens quand elle était sur l'eau, elle était libre et tellement belle. C'était la plus belle femme du monde. Elle me manque tellement. Un jour quand j'étais sur la plage, Ray a vu les marques sur mon dos, il m'a demandé ce que c'était et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à lui dire c'est que j'étais tombé. Le lendemain à l'école il me confiait l'arme de son père. Il m'a dit "c'est facile à utiliser, t'auras juste à pointer sur lui et il aura tellement peur, qu'il te touchera plus". Quelques jours plus tard, quand je suis rentré de l'école, Maman était en train de mettre mes livres dans un carton, elle m'expliquait que c'était ce soir là, qu'elle et moi on serait libre. J'ai tellement heureux que je l'aidai à faire les valises. On avait juste pas prévu qu'il rentre plus tôt que d'habitude. Tout était déjà prêt, la voiture était chargé, la planche de surf de ma mère était déjà sur le toit de sa petite voiture, celle qu'elle avait réussit à acheter en faisant des ménages sans qu'il ne le sache. Quand il a arrêté sa voiture devant le garage, Maman m'a regardé et m'a dit de passer par le jardin et d'aller dans la voiture, qu'elle me rejoignait vite. Pendant je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire combien de temps je les entendais crier et ensuite, je l'ai entendu dire " jamais tu ne partiras d'ici, jamais, s'il le faut je te tuerai mais jamais tu ne me quitteras". Il avait un fusil. Je suis sorti de la voiture et je suis rentré dans la maison, il avait son fusil pointé sur ma mère et j'ai pointé l'arme de Ray sur lui en hurlant " LAISSE-NOUS PARTIR"

**Flash Back**

Père de Deeks : un flingue ? Miki, où t'as trouvé ça ?

Deeks _hurlant_ : LAISSE-NOUS PARTIR.

Mère de Deeks : s'il te plaît Michael, laisse-nous partir.

Père de Deeks : jamais. Jamais, s'il le faut je vous tuerai tous les deux.

Mère de Deeks : Michael s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ça fait des années qu'on est plus heureux toi et moi. Laisse-moi partir avec notre fils. Si tu m'as ne serait qu'aimé un temps soit peu, laisse-nous partir.

Père de Deeks : jamais. _Et il tira sur la mère de Deeks qui s'écroula_.

Deeks _hurlant_ : NON MAMAN. _Et il tira sur son père_.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Deeks : Je me souviens pas vraiment de la suite, mais je suis resté quelques jours à l'hôpital sans parler à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'un docteur est venu me dire que ma mère avait succombé au tir de fusil de cet ordure et qu'avant de mourir elle avait dictée une lettre à une infirmière pour moi. Elle serait encore en vie si je lui avait pas dit que je voulais un sandwich au beurre de cacahuetes, j'ai jamais pu en remanger. Elle et moi on aurait du partir et il nous aurait jamais retrouvé. Elle est morte à cause de moi.

Sam _qui était resté silencieux pendant que Deeks parlait_ : ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

Deeks : c'est exactement ce qu'elle dit dans sa lettre. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de sa mort, si on était parti quand on avait fini de tout mettre dans la voiture, elle serait encore en vie et je pourrais déjeuner avec elle tous les dimanches. Ma mère faisait du poulet avec des petits-pois le dimanche rien que pour moi.

Sam : c'est ton plat préféré ?

Deeks : ouais… mais elle disait qu'elle mettait un ingrédient secret c'est pour ça que c'était meilleur que le poulet petits-pois de la cantine.

Sam : et ta mère t'as jamais dit ce que c'était ?

Deeks _les larmes coulant le long de ses joues_ : si dans sa lettre. C'était l'amour d'une maman qui aime plus que tout son petit blondinet.

Sam _finit par laisser échapper une larme lui aussi le long de sa joue émut par l'histoire de Deeks_ : je suis sûr Deeks que c'est grâce à l'amour de ta mère que t'as survécu aux Russes, ta mère est là,_ il pointat le ciel_, elle te protège. Ta mère veille sur toi.

Deeks : merci Sam. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je suis allée la voir. J'en avais besoin. C'était vital. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle soit encore là.

Sam _lui fit une accolade_ : je sais Deeks. Je suis tellement désolé. _Ils restèrent tous les deux quelques instants_. Heu…

Deeks _se reculant_ : quoi ?

Sam : je peux te poser une question ?

Deeks : c'est déjà une question. Vas-y je plaisante.

Sam : Marty c'est ton deuxièment prénom ?

Deeks : jusqu'à ce que je décide de devenir flic, mon nom complet était Michael Brandel Junior. Et ensuite, j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps que Michael Brandel Junior l'avocat disparaisse et Martin Deeks vive, alias Marty Deeks.

Sam : pourquoi Marty Deeks ?

Deeks _sourit_ : ma mère s'appelait Martine Deeks avant qu'elle ne se marie. Et quand j'étais petit j'arrivais pas à dire que ma Maman s'appelait Martine, je disais Marty. Alors…

Sam _sourit_ : c'est un très bel hommage que tu lui rends.

Deeks _perdu le regard vers l'océan_ : j'aime à penser que ça lui plairait.

Sam : je suis sûr que oui. Deeks ?

Deeks _se tournant vers Sam_ : oui.

Sam : je voulais m'excuser pour…

Deeks : non, t'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Je crois qu'on devrait repartir à zéro, faire table rase du passé. Oublier tout ce qui c'est passé et repartir sur des bases saines. _Et il lui tendit la main_. Martin Deeks ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Sam : merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin. _Il lui prit la main_. Samuel Hanna, ravi de faire votre connaissance aussi.

Deeks _sans laché la main de Sam et se tournant vers la femme et les enfants de Sam_ : ces deux petits bouts méritent de toujours avoir ce sourire sur leur visage. Et quand j'étais dans cette maison, je me suis promis que je ferai tout mon possible pour leur ramener leur Papa.

Sam : Merci Marty. _Deeks regarda Sam_. Non, tu veux pas ?

Deeks_ souriant_ : ok, mais pas en public, je voudrai pas qu'on s'imagine des choses entre nous.

Sam _souriant aussi_ : ok, on va rester avec Deeks.

Deeks _lui faisant un clin d'œil_ : je crois que c'est mieux effectivement.

**Fin du flash Back**.

Monty était resté là la tête posé sur la cuisse de Sam qui le caressait tout doucement.

Sam : il va revenir bientôt.

Monty _releva la tête_ : wouaf ! wouaf !

Sam _regarda sa montre_ : m****, c'est l'heure, il faut que j'aille chercher les enfants, j'ai promis que je les emmenerai manger un hamburger. _Il se leva et parti en courant suivi de Monty vers sa voiture._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, non loin de l'école des enfants Hanna_.

Sam _au volant_ : allez bouge ta caisse… mais tu l'as eu où ton permis ? dans une pochette surprise ? Grrr !

Monty assis sur le siège passager : wouaf !

Sam : tu m'étonnes, y a vraiment des gens qui devrait pas sortir de chez eux. Allez dépêche-toi. Gare-là ta boite d'allumette.

Monty _la truffe contre la vitre passager_ : wouaf ! wouaf !

Sam : qu'est-ce qu'y a Monty ? tu veux de l'air ? _et il lui ouvrit la vitre_. Ça va mieux. _A peine la vitre était-elle ouverte que Monty sautat à l'extérieur de la voiture de Sam et se mit à courrir en direction de l'école des enfants de Sam_. Non mais, Monty ! Je le crois pas. Monty ! Sale sac à puces tu vas me le payer.

_Finalement le véhicule devant celui de Sam finit par stationner et Sam pu enfin avancer tranquilement. Alors que Sam se rapprochait de l'entrée de l'école, il vit une voiture arrêtée devant l'école, un homme qui parlait à ses enfants et Monty entre les enfants et l'homme montrant les cros. Ni une ni deux Sam arrêta sa voiture et sorti en courant vers ses enfants_.

Sam _criant_ : he les enfants.

Les enfants _voyant leur père_ : PAPA ! _L'homme prit peur, rentourna dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe_.

Sam _arrivant près de ses enfants_ : he les enfants ça va ?

Fils de Sam : il voulait qu'on monte dans sa voiture. Il disait qu'il allait nous ramener à la maison

Fille de Sam : mais nous on lui a dit que t'allais arriver.

Fils de Sam : et là Monty est arrivé et il s'est mis entre nous et le monsieur et Monty a montré les cros.

Sam _se baissant pour être à hauteur de ses enfants_ : je suis fiers de vous les enfants vous n'êtes pas monté dans la voiture d'un inconnu. C'est très bien.

Fils de Sam : on a juste le droit de monter dans la voiture de toi, de Maman, d'oncle Callen…

Fille de Sam : d'oncle Marty et de tante Kensi.

Sam _surpris_ : de tante Kensi ?

Fille de Sam _posant la main sur sa bouche_ : oups, c'était un secret. Je devais pas le dire, j'ai promis à oncle Marty.

Sam _souriant_ : je suis sûr qu'il t'en voudra pas.

Monty : Wouaf !

Sam _posant la main sur la tête de Monty_ : et toi merci, double ration pour toi ce soir ! tu l'as bien mérité.

Fils de Sam : on y va Papa, j'ai faim.

Sam : ouais, on y va ! En route, les enfants.

* * *

Certains d'entre vous étaient contre le fait que je fasse un rapprochement entre Callen et Nell donc comme j'ai deux versions, l'une avec un rapprochement entre Callen et Nell et une autre avec Eric et Nell , j'aimerai savoir laquelle vous aimeriez avoir...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Et merci pour vos choix entre Nell + Eric et Nell + Callen.

Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Sam _posant la main sur la tête de Monty_ : et toi merci, double ration pour toi ce soir ! tu l'as bien mérité.

Fils de Sam : on y va Papa, j'ai faim.

Sam : ouais, on y va ! En route, les enfants.

_Une heure et demi plus tard. OPS_.

_Sam était à son bureau, pianotant sur son ordinateur. Monty était juste à côté de lui sa tête posée sur le fauteuil de Deeks. Sam sourit en voyant le chien._

Hetty _qui apparut juste derrière Sam sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte_ : Monsieur Hanna, que faîtes-vous ici ? Il me semble vous avoir donné votre vendredi.

Sam _se tournant vers Hetty_ : bonjour Hetty. Vous êtes bien ici vous.

Hetty _souriant_ : oui, mais moi, je ne me suis donnée mon vendredi. Alors, je vous repose ma question, Monsieur Hanna que vous faîtes ici ?

Sam : Je sais Hetty que vous m'avez déjà dit à plusieurs reprises de ne pas utiliser les moyens technologiques du NCIS à titre personnel mais c'est vraiment important, ça concerne mes enfants

Hetty : dîtes-moi tout.

_Sam lui raconta ce qui c'était passé quand il était venu chercher ses enfants à l'école pour le déjeuner._

Hetty : trouvez à qui appartient cette voiture Monsieur Hanna, je vais me renseigner de mon côté, on refait un point dans quelques minutes.

Sam : merci Hetty.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, bureau d'Hetty_.

Hetty _au téléphone fit signe à Sam de s'assoir_ : merci beaucoup, on se rejoint là-bas. A tout à l'heure. _Hetty raccrocha_. Qu'avez découvert Monsieur Hanna ?

Sam _caressant la tête de Monty posée sur sa jambe_ : la voiture appartient à une femme qui est en maison de retraite depuis près de 6 mois, elle a la maladie d'Alzheimer. Pas d'enfants et aux alentours de sa maison qui est en attente d'être vendu, il n'y a aucun pédophile connu des services de police.

Hetty : j'ai parlé avec un ami, et il va venir avec quelqu'un qui travaille sur ce genre d'affaire au hangar à bateau dans trente minutes.

Sam : vous connaissez cette personne ?

Hetty : moi non, mais je pense que saurons assez facilement si cette personne est digne de confiance ou pas.

Sam : et comment ?

Hetty _se levant_ : vous comprendrez vite. Je conduis.

Sam _se levant_ : heu… Hetty.

Hetty _prenant son sac_ : oh, s'il vous plaît Monsieur Hanna, je savais déjà conduire avant même que vos parents ne se rencontrent. De plus nous ne pourrons pas aller chercher vos enfants à l'école dans votre voiture si nous voulons attraper ce malotru. Il connait forcément déjà votre voiture.

Sam : oui, mais on ne devait pas aller au hangar à bateau ?

Hetty : oui, nous y allons Monsieur Hanna. Nous irons avec une seule voiture, parce que pour le bien de vos enfants et de tous les autres enfants sur cette planète il faut économiser les énergies. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la préservation de l'environnement.

Sam : oui, bien sur mais…

Hetty _se retournant pour faire face à Sam_ : mais quoi Monsieur Hanna ?

Sam _déglutit_ : qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Monty ?

Hetty _se baissant pour caresser la tête de Monty_ : mais Monty viens avec nous bien sur. Voyons Monsieur Hanna vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais cette gentille boule de poils ici toute seule.

Sam : non bien sur. Mais vous êtes prête à le laisser rentrer dans votre si belle voiture ?

Hetty _caressant toujours la tête de Monty_ : mais voyons Monsieur Hanna, Monty sait se tenir. Hein mon beau.

Monty : wouaf !

Hetty _repartant vers la sortie_ : vous voyez même Monty est d'accord avec moi. Allez en route. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Hanna je conduirai prudemment. _Sam suivit Hetty en soufflant_. Et je vous prierai de ne pas souffler, s'il vous plaît Monsieur Hanna.

_Hangar à bateau_.

Hetty : tenez Monsieur Hanna cette tasse de thé nous fera patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de du bien.

Sam : merci Hetty. Hetty sourit. Combien de temps devons-nous encore attendre ?

Hetty : plus très longtemps je pense. Comment se passe la cohabitation entre votre famille et Monty ?

Sam : bien… les enfants l'aiment beaucoup. Michelle part courir le matin avec lui.

Hetty : et vous ?

Sam : moi j'ai fini par m'y habituer. _Sam sourit tout en regardant Monty couché à ses pieds_.

Hetty : je pense qu'il y a bien plus que ce que vous me dîtes entre vous deux.

Sam _sourit_ : vous avez surement raison Hetty. _Posant sa main sur la tête de Monty_. Hein mon vieux.

Homme : Mlle Lange ! Il y a deux personnes pour vous !

Hetty : faîtes les entrer. Merci Monsieur Peters.

_Sam et Hetty se levèrent. Un homme grand chauve et une femme rousse la trentaine entrèrent dans l'hangar à bateau_.

Monty _se leva et courut vers la femme_ : wouaf ! wouaf !

Femme _se baissant pour caresser Monty_ : salut Monty ! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! _Monty lui léchait le visage_. Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Homme _tendant la main_ : bonjour Hetty. Ravi de vous revoir.

Hetty _lui prenant la main_ : moi aussi Capitaine Davis.

Davis _tendant la main de Sam_ : Capitaine Davis.

Sam : agent Hanna. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Davis : moi de même. Je vous présente le Lieutenant Kate Mastin.

Kate _se relevant et tendant la main_ : bonjour. Désolée pour cette entrée, mais je crois que je me suis laissée emporter par le fait de revoir Monty.

Hetty _prenant la main de Kate_ : pas de soucis, Lieutenant Mastin. Hetty Lange !

Kate _tendant la main à Sam_ : ravi de vous rencontrer.

Sam : ravi aussi.

Hetty _se tournant vers Sam_ : je crois que nous avons la réponse à votre question Monsieur Hanna. _Sam sourit à Hetty_.

Davis : quelle question ?

Hetty : nous nous demandions si nous pouvions avoir confiance en votre Lieutenant Mastin. Et je crois que notre ami Monty ici présent vient de nous donner la réponse que nous voulions. Maintenant que nous savons que nous pouvons avoir toute confiance en vous. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de l'affaire ?

Kate _sortant de son sac un ordinateur portable_ : je vais vous montrer plusieurs photos et je voudrai que vous me disiez si vous reconnaissez quelqu'un agent Hanna.

Sam : appelez-moi Sam, lieutenant.

Kate : ok, et moi Kate.

Davis : Hetty puis-je vous parler ?

_Hetty et Davis s'éloignèrent pour discuter, alors que Sam regardait attentivement les photos que Kate faisait défiler devant lui._

_Après des dizaines de photos et une dizaine minutes plus tard._

Sam : lui, c'est lui.

Kate : sûr ?

Sam : oui, sûr.

Kate : ok… nous n'avons que des suspicions sur lui. Jamais nous n'avons pu prouver quoi que ce soit.

Sam : comment vous savez ça ?

Kate : vous savez à force de travailler dans ce service je connais tous les prédateurs sexuels connus de nos services ainsi que leur pédigrée et même ceux que nous n'avons pas encore p arrêté et pour lesquels nous n'avons que des suspicions.

Sam : ça doit pas être simple tous les jours.

Kate : dans notre job, il ne faut jamais oublier de toujours voir la vie du bon côté.

Sam : vous avez raison.

Kate : Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander n'est pas facile, mais accepteriez-vous que je puisse prendre la déposition de vos enfants. Leurs noms ne serait pas divulgués, cela nous permettrez de l'arrêter.

Sam : vous pouvez m'assurez que nulle part le nom de mes enfants n'apparaitra ?

Kate : nulle part. Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez d'abord demander à Mar.. à Deeks si vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Sam : non ce n'est pas ça, j'aimerai d'abord en parler avec ma femme.

Kate : bien sur comme vous voulez. De toute façon, nous avons son adresse nous pourrons l'arrêter à tout moment. _Se levant et prenant son portable_. D'ailleurs, je vais tout de suite le mettre sous surveillance. Excusez-moi.

Sam _prit son portable_ : Salut Michelle, tu crois que tu pourrais venir au hangar à bateau, faut qu'on discute de quelque chose d'important. Ok à tout de suite.

Hetty _revenant vers Sam en rangeant son portable_ : ça va Monsieur Hanna ?

Sam _soupirant_ : je ne sais pas quoi faire Hetty !

Hetty : vous pourrez en discuter avec votre épouse, et ensemble je suis sûre que vous prendrez la bonne décision.

Sam _sourit_ : où est le Capitaine Davis ?

Hetty : retourné travailler.

_Une heure plus tard, Hetty, Kate, Michelle et Sam étaient assis autour de la table_.

Kate : vous êtes sûrs ?

Sam _et_ Michelle : oui.

Michelle : vous voulez faire ça quand ?

Kate : aujourd'hui si ça vous convient. Et nous pourrons l'arrêter dans la foulée.

Sam : il faut d'abord qu'on explique aux enfants qui vous êtes.

Kate : pas besoin si vous voulez, il suffira juste que vous leur demandiez ce qu'il s'est passé et moi, je serai dans une pièce à côté et j'enregistrerai ce qu'il vous diront et la déposition sera ainsi parfaitement concluante.

Sam : c'est légal ?

Kate : oui, la loi en Californie protège le nom des enfants et en aucun cas un policier n'est obligé de poser les questions aux enfants. Depuis quelques années, la loi californienne protège les enfants.

Michelle : c'est bien ! on va faire comme ça alors. Vous allez venir à la maison et comme ça les enfants pourront parler sans avoir peur d'être dans un lieu inconnu.

Kate : à quelle heure vos enfants sortent-ils de l'école ?

Sam _regardant sa montre_ : dans une heure.

Kate : il faudrait que je puisse installer mon matériel pour pouvoir tout enregistrer et prendre des notes avant que vos enfants ne rentrent.

Sam : Hetty vous accepteriez de me conduire à la maison et toi Michelle tu vas chercher les enfants à l'école.

Hetty : bien sur Monsieur Hanna.

Michelle : normalement c'est toi qui devait aller chercher les enfants, tu leur a promis hier.

Sam : Hetty, pouvez-vous me ramener pour que je récupère ma voiture ?

Hetty : bien évidemment Monsieur Hanna. Sommes-nous sûrs qu'il ne va revenir à l'école ?

Kate _regardant son ordi_ : pour le moment, il est chez lui. Je peux vous prêter une tablette qui vous permettrait de savoir où est notre suspect, jusqu'à son arrestation.

Sam : merci.

Kate : Il faut que je passe au poste chercher deux ou trois trucs et ensuite je pourrai vous rejoindre.

Michelle : je viens avec vous, comme ça nous irons chez nous ensemble.

Kate : OK.

Monty : wouaf !

Sam : toi Monty tu viens avec nous.

_Trois heures plus tard, chez la famille Hanna._

_Hetty et Kate étaient restée dans la buanderie pendant que Sam, sa femme Michelle et leur enfants étaient dans la cuisine en train de goûter tranquillement avec les enfants qui racontaient précisément ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'homme à l'heure du déjeuner._

_Maintenant Michelle était au parc avec les enfants_.

Kate : avec ce que j'ai. Je vais pouvoir obtenir un mandat d'arrêt. Je m'en charge de suite. _Elle s'éloigna pour téléphoner_.

Hetty : comment allez-vous Monsieur Hanna ?

Sam : je suis content cet homme va partir en prison, et il ne s'approchera d'aucun autre enfant ! Mais je peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a de nombreux enfants qui n'ont pas la chance d'échapper à des types comme lui.

Hetty : nous ne pouvons pas secourir tous les enfants, mais des gens comme le Lieutenant Mastin font en sorte que de moins en moins de ces individus ne soient en liberté.

Sam _regardant Kate_ : c'est vrai vous avez raison.

Kate : ça vous dit d'assister à son arrestation. De loin bien sûr mais d'y assister quand même.

Sam : oh oui ! Hetty ?

Hetty : je viens aussi.

Kate : je vous emmène alors, je prends mes affaires, on passe chez le juge pour prendre le mandat d'arrêt et on y va.

Sam : je vous aide.

_Une heure plus tard, pas loin de chez le suspect._

_Hetty et Sam assistaient à l'arrestation grâce au retour vidéo sur l'ordinateur de Kate. La vidéo prouverait que l'arrestation s'était déroulé en toute légalité, le suspect ne pourrait donc pas être libéré pour vice de procédure_.

Kate _revenant vers sa voiture_ : grâce à vous nous avons arrêter un prédateur ! Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Nous avons découvert chez lui des preuves qui vont nous permettre de le mettre à l'ombre pour un long moment. En plus on se fera un plaisir de dire à ses codétenus pourquoi il est en prison. Vous êtes conviés ce soir à venir boire une bière c'est moi qui régale.

Sam : non, merci une prochaine fois. Ce soir je veux rester avec mes enfants.

Kate : votre jour sera le mien et vous Mlle Lange ?

Hetty : et bien comme je n'ai rien de prévu, je vais me laisser tenter. _Sam sourit_. Ne souriez pas Monsieur Hanna, je vous rappelle que j'ai un coupe papier particulièrement efficace.

Kate : un coupe papier ?

Sam : une arme particulièrement redoutable qu'Hetty utilise pour faire parler les suspects.

Kate : super, je devrai peut-être m'en acheter un.

_Ce soir-là chez la famille Hanna, les parents avaient joué à des jeux de sociétés avec les enfants, ils avaient regardé un dessin animé tout cela sous l'œil bien veillant d'un certain Monty qui malgré cette famille aimante qui prenait soin de lui depuis quelques semaines sentait le manque de son maître parti depuis trop longtemps._

_Hetty, elle s'était bien amusée avec Kate, elles avaient bu quelques bières et parlé des projets d'avenir que Kate pouvait avoir en relation à sa carrière._

_Le lendemain, samedi, chez la famille Hanna._

_Monty était prêt de la porte comme s'il savait que quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps allait bientôt passer la porte_.

Fille de Sam : Papa, elle arrive quand Kensi ?

Sam _regardant sa montre_ : dans pas longtemps. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois si impatiente de la voir ?

Fille de Sam : ben, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est pas venue me voir, en plus Oncle Marty est très drôle et je sais qu'il jouera avec moi.

Sam _se baissant pour se retrouver à hauteur de sa fille_ : hé chérie, Oncle Marty ne va pas venir aujourd'hui.

Fille de Sam _toute triste_ : mais pourquoi ?

Sam : il travaille chérie !

Fille de Sam _les larmes aux yeux_ : mais aujourd'hui c'est samedi, toi tu travailles pas et moi je vais pas à l'école.

Sam _prenant sa fille dans ses bras_ : oui, je sais mais Oncle Marty lui travaille, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a laissé Monty.

Fille de Sam : mais alors pourquoi Kensi vient ?

Sam : c'est moi qui l'ai invité, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien qu'elle vienne voir Monty.

Fille de Sam _les larmes coulant le long de ses joues_ : quand est-ce que Oncle Marty va venir jouer ave moi ?

Sam : je sais pas mon cœur. Mais je suis sûre que si tu demande à Kensi, elle voudra bien jouer avec toi.

Fille de Sam : oui, mais moi je voulais jouer avec Oncle Marty.

_Comme si Monty avait senti que la fille de Sam avait besoin de lui, le chien quitta la porte pour s'approcher de Sam et sa fille et se mit à lécher la main de la petite fille_.

Sam _posant la main sur la tête Monty_ : merci toi.

**DRING ! DRING !**

Monty : wouaf !

Fille de Sam : c'est Kensi ?

Sam se levant : on va voir.

* * *

La suite bientôt...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires.

Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**DRING ! DRING !**

Monty : wouaf !

Fille de Sam : c'est Kensi ?

Sam _se levant_ : on va voir. Il ouvrit la porte. Hé bonjour Kensi.

Kensi : salut Sam. Bonjour jolie jeune fille.

Fille de Sam _accrochée à la jambe de son père_ : bonjour.

Kensi _vit Monty se précipiter sur elle, cette dernière se baissa pour caresser le chien_ : Salut Monty. _Il lui léchait le visage_. Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Sam : viens rentre, restes pas sur le palier.

Kensi : où sont Michelle et ton fils ?

Sam : Michelle est dans la cuisine et mon fiston est je ne sais où... hé ma chérie et si tu allais voir où est ton frère et lui dire de venir dire bonjour.

Fille de Sam : oui, j'y vais. _Et elle partit en courant chercher son frère_.

Kensi _ayant vu les yeux rougies de la fille de Sam_ : il y a un problème avec ta fille ?

Sam _fit une légère grimace_ : elle pensait que Oncle Marty viendrait jouer avec elle aujourd'hui.

Kensi _hochant la tête_ : je vois Marty manque à beaucoup de monde.

Monty : wouaf !

Kensi : oui, à toi aussi il te manque, hein ?

Monty : wouaf !

_Un peu plus tard dans le jardin après le déjeuner._

_Kensi était assise sur une chaise près de Sam et Michelle, regardant les enfants joués au ballon. Monty quand à lui, n'avait pas quitté Kensi d'une semelle depuis son arrivée._

_Voir les enfants de Sam et Michelle joués, lui fit faire un bond dans le temps, Kensi s'imaginait dans un jardin assise regardant Deeks joués avec leur enfants et Monty courant derrière eux en aboyant. Deux larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Kensi_.

Michelle _qui avait vu Kensi s'essuyait les joues_ : Est-ce que ça va Kensi ?

Kensi : Marty me manque, c'est tout.

Michelle_ sourit_ : je crois qu'il nous manque à tous, à chacun d'entre nous d'une façon différente, mais il nous manque.

Kensi _prit une profonde inspiration_ : je suis enceinte...

Sam _qui buvait de limonade recracha_ : pardon ! Tu es quoi ?

Kensi _sourit_ : je suis enceinte. Marty et moi allons devenir parents.

Michelle : j'en connais un qui va être ravi.

Kensi : tu crois ?

Michelle : oh, oui, il suffit de voir comment Marty est avec nos enfants, alors ses propres enfants...

Sam : ça promet... mini Marty qui court partout comme il dit...

Michelle : tu le sais depuis quand ?

Kensi : depuis une semaine.

Sam : attends si tu le sais depuis lundi, t'aurais pas du être sur l'opération...

Kensi _se sentant tout à coup fautive_ : oui, je sais mais je voulais le dire d'abord à Marty mais une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai rien dit, vous êtes les premiers à qui je le dis. A part ma mère qui elle le sait aussi depuis lundi soir et qui est venue à la première échographie avec moi, avant hier.

Michelle : mais attends t'es enceinte de combien de temps ?

Kensi : et bien de 11 semaines maintenant...

Michelle : ah oui, quand même... Mais...

Fille de Sam : Papa...

Sam : excusez-moi les filles, on m'appelle...

Michelle _suivant son mari du regard_ : Kensi tu t'en étais pas rendu compte avant...

Kensi : disons que j'ai jamais été réglée comme un coucou suisse, alors non... je m'en suis pas rendue compte avant...

Michelle : si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelle on est là...

Kensi : c'est gentil merci, mais la seule chose que j'aimerai c'est que Marty soit là avec moi.

Sam _revenant vers Kensi et Michelle_ : ça vous dit une balade sur la plage... ?

Kensi : heu oui...

Michelle : et bien allons-y.

.

_Sur la plage._

_Les enfants Hanna faisaient un château de sable. Sam et Michelle étaient assis sur le sable près de Kensi qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'océan tout en caressant Monty_.

Sam _passa une main dans le dos de Kensi_ : ça va aller, Deeks va revenir bientôt.

Kensi : j'espère que t'as raison parce que j'ai peur...

Michelle : peur ?

Kensi : peur que tout recommence.

Sam : que tout recommence ?

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : que ceux que Marty a infiltré découvre qu'il est un flic et qu'ils le tor... j'ai peur je veux pas que ça recommence. Il lui a fallu tellement de temps pour s'en remettre.

Sam : faut pas que tu penses au pire !

Kensi : oui, mais si...

Sam : non, pas de si..., s'il se voit en danger il s'exfiltrera... Deeks m'a sauvé la vie quand il m'a emmené à l'hôpital, et avant qu'il parte je lui ai fait promettre que s'il se sentait en danger, il pouvait m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure, j'irai l'aider. Et lui en échange m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi, alors si ça inclut t'apporter des donuts tous les jours durant ta grossesse. Je le ferai.

Kensi : merci Sam.

_Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à regarder l'océan_.

Kensi : je comprendrai que tu veuilles pas me raconter, mais Marty ne m'a jamais raconté comment vous étiez sortis de l'entrepôt. Marty dit que c'est pas important, tout ce qui compte c'est que les bombes aient été récupérées, que les méchants soient morts ou en prison et que chacun d'entre nous ait pu rentrer à la maison.

Sam : c'est Deeks qui m'a sorti de l'entrepôt. _Il prit une grande inspiration_. Tu veux que je te raconte. _Kensi hocha la tête, Michelle serra la main de son mari pour l'encourager_. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils nous tor... qu'ils nous torturaient, moi c'était les décharges électriques, pour Deeks c'était... _Sam fit une pause l'image de son ami celui-là même qu'il qualifiait de simple flic à l'époque lui revint en mémoire et Sam eut un haut le cœur_. Ils lui perforaient les dents avec une perceuse électrique. Parfois, quand je ferme les yeux, je l'entends encore crier. Jamais je n'oublierai. _Kensi laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues_. Ensuite je les ai vu l'emmener, il le traînait par terre. Un peu plus tard, j'ai entendu un coup de feu. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils l'avaient tué.

**Flash Back**.

_Quelque près de Los Angeles, où Deeks et Sam étaient ret_enus.

Sidorov _s'approchant de Sam_ : au fait ton ami...

Sam : je vous ai déjà dit que je le connais pas.

Sidorov : ouais lui aussi il disait ça, flic de la brigade des stups en planque à cause d'une dénonciation anonyme parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'aller et venue à la Villa. Bon de toute façon, c'est plus très important maintenant qu'il est mort. _Sam déglutit avec difficulté_. J'ai un échange à faire, on se revoit dans quelques heures. Soit sage !

_Avant de quitter la salle, il infligea une dernière décharge électrique à Sam._

_Un peu plus tard_.

Sam_ entendu du bruit et se mit à penser : _non, c'est pas possible, ils peuvent pas déjà être de retour, j'ai pas pu rester inconscient aussi longtemps_. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une main se posée sur son avant-bras et qu'il ouvrit les yeux et n'y croyait pas, Sidorov lu avait dit qu'il était mort, il devait en train de rêver, rêver que Deeks viendrait le libérer_.

Deeks _marmonna pour faire le moins de bruit possible et aussi à cause de ses blessures à la bouche_ : Sam, c'est moi, je te libère et on y va.

Sam : mais comment ?

Deeks _continuant à défaire les liens de Sam _: plus tard les questions, là faut qu'on se tire ! Tu peux marcher ?

Sam : si tu m'aides un peu, ça devrait le faire !

Deeks : OK ! Tu peux tenir un flingue ? _Sam hocha la tête_. OK, prends alors, moi je t'aide à marcher et toi tu nous couvre.

Sam : et toi t'as pas de flingue ?

Deeks : si je t'aide à marcher je suis obligé de t'aider avec mon bras droit parce qu'ils m'ont tiré une balle dans le gauche, ça risque d'être dure de bien viser mais j'en ai un quand même. Prêt ?

Sam : prêt !

_Deeks aida Sam à se mettre debout mais il pesait tout de même son poids. L'adrénaline était telle que Deeks mena Sam jusqu'à la porte de l'entrepôt. Là il firent une halte, Deeks laissa Sam quelque secondes juste le temps de vérifier si la voie était libre. Et là ils reprirent leur trajet, jusqu'à la voiture. Deeks aida Sam à s'assoir du côté passager, et lui fit le tour pour prendre la place du conducteur_.

Sam _voyant Deeks accroupit à côté de la voiture_ : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Deeks : ils ont pas laissé les clés sur le contact, je les ai pas retrouvé dans l'entrepôt. Kensi va surement m'en vouloir de les avoir perdu mais c'est elle qui m'as appris à faire démarrer une voiture comme ça.

**VROUM VROUM ...**

Deeks _s'asseyant sur le siège conducteur_ : super ! On y va ! Faut pas trop que je lui salisse sa voiture, sinon Kensi va me la faire laver toutes les semaines pendant au moins un an.

Sam : où est-ce qu'on est ?

Deeks : pas la moindre idée, on le saura dès qu'on trouvera un panneau.

Sam : je les ai vu t'emmener ! Sidorov m'a dit que t'étais mort. J'ai entendu le coup de feu.

Deeks : je l'étais ! Mort je veux dire !

Sam : hein ?

Deeks : pour eux, je l'étais ! J'ai appris très jeune à faire semblant de m'évanouir, et à faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque, comme ça mon père arrêtait de me taper dessus. Alors là, j'ai fait pareil. Ensuite ils m'ont mis dans le coffre de leur SUV et là le sbire de Sidorov m'a tiré dessus faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à viser ce c**. Je les entendus dire qu'il allait jeter mon cadavre dans le désert. J'ai attendu un peu, je suis sorti du coffre, je me suis caché à l'extérieur derrière un container jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent et je suis venu te chercher !

Sam : pourquoi t'as pas appelé des renforts ?

Deeks : mais enfin Sam, c'est comme pour les clés du SRX de Kensi, ils m'ont pas laissé de portable.

Sam : t'étais pas obligé de venir me chercher t'aurais pu partir sans moi.

Deeks : même si pour l'équipe et plus particulièrement pour toi, je ne suis qu'un simple flic, j'abandonne jamais mon équipier ! C'est un principe chez moi. Même si plus d'une fois mes équipiers m'ont laissé me débrouiller tout seul. En rentrant dans l'entrepôt j'ai vu les deux armes sur une table l'une étant la mienne et mon badge, je les ai pris et je suis allé te chercher, tu vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir, de toute façon c'est trop tard, toi et moi on rentre. Il est grand temps que l'on retourne auprès de ceux qu'on aime.

Sam _tout doucement_ : auprès de ceux que j'aime.

Deeks : Michelle et tes enfants ont besoin de toi et moi, faut que je rentre, parce que sinon en mon absence, Kensi serai tout à fait capable de manger son poids en donuts en une seule journée.

_Sam réussit à sourire malgré la situation. Deeks était vraiment incroyable, ces heures de tortures le rendait encore plus bavard que d'habitude, même si Sam voyait bien que c'était l'adrénaline qui parlait pour lui_.

Sam : donc en fait tu rentres juste pour que Kensi ne mange pas trop de donuts !

Deeks : oui, et il y a aussi ce truc entre nous.

Sam : ce truc ?

* * *

La suite tout de suite, chapitre 12...


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou me revoilà avec la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Deeks : oui, et il y a aussi ce truc entre nous.

Sam : ce truc ?

Deeks : oui, cette chose qu'on n'a pas vraiment encore défini, mais on a déjà avancé.

Sam : ah ouais comment ?

Deeks : ben je sais pas si je dois te le dire ! Tu diras rien, hein ? _Il n'a même pas attendu la réponse de Sam_. En fait, je l'ai embrassé avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ta femme.

Sam _totalement surpris_ : tu l'as quoi ?

Deeks : oui, je sais pas d'émotion quand on est au milieu d'une opération surtout d'une super importante comme celle-ci. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, Kensi arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais nul en communication que je diaiss jamais ce que je ressens, ça a déjà commencer dans l'armurerie avant qu'elle ne parte avec Callen en Iran. Alors avec le baiser, j'ai tout dit ! J'ai été clair, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense toi ?

Sam : bah... !

Deeks : de toute façon maintenant c'est fait. Je peux plus revenir en arrière... J'espère juste qu'elle m'en voudra pas trop, ça va être terrible sinon ça risque de gâcher notre partenariat, trois ans tu te rends compte, trois ans. T'en penses quoi toi ? _Sam ne répondit pas_. Ouais t'as raison pas besoin de faire de plans sur la Comète, si ça se trouve Kensi m'en voudra pas et on fera comme si de rien n'était. Mais si Kensi décide de changer de partenaire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? J'aime bien travailler avec Kensi, moi. _Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence_. Y a quand même un truc qui m'aurait plu, c'est voir la tronche que les russes vont faire quand ils vont ouvrir le coffre de leur caisse, et qu'ils vont voir que j'y suis pas. Hé Sam pourquoi tu parles pas ? Je sais je suis trop bavard, mais d'habitude tu me dis de me taire. Sam !? Sam ?! _Deeks lui tapota sur le bras_.

Sam _à peine audible_ : hum !

Deeks : hé, mec, faut pas que tu t'endormes, on n'est pas sorti de cet entrepôt de mer** pour que tu claques maintenant. _Lui tapant plus fort sur le bras_. HE SAM T'AS PAS INTERÊT A MOURRIR MAINTENANT ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, et ils vont te soigner, t'inquiètes pas ça va aller.

_Deeks qui juste là avait respecté les limitations de vitesse, les STOP , les feux de signalisations, accéléra, direction l'hôpital le plus proche, il continuait à parler Sam et il lui tapotaient régulièrement sur le bras pour l'entendre gémir_.

_Quand finalement, Deeks arrêta la voiture devant les urgences, il sortit de la voiture en courant et en hurlant_.

Deeks : J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE. _Il ouvrit la porte coté passager, défit la ceinture de sécurité de Sam et le sortit de la voiture_. Allez Sam un petit effort, on est arrivé, ils vont prendre soin de toi ici. Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer. _Ils passèrent les portent automatiques des urgences_. J'AI BESOIN D'UN MEDECIN.

Infirmière 1 _s'approchant d'eux avec un brancard_ : pas besoin de crier Monsieur, on vous entend.

Deeks : désolée, Lieutenant Marty Deeks, LAPD, _lui montrant sa plaque_.

Medecin : d'accord, Lieutenant, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre ami ?

Deeks : on était otages tous les deux, on a réussi à s'échapper, ils lui ont infligé des décharges électriques..

Médecin : attendez ici quelqu'un va venir vous voir.

Deeks : prenez soin de lui.

Infirmière 2 : Lieutenant, venez avec moi, on va soigner vos blessures.

Deeks : moi, ça va je vais bien. Prenez soin de mon équipier du jour, il faut qu'il vive, il a une famille, il a deux beaux enfants et une femme qu'il aime plus que tout. Vous devez le sauver. Hein ?

Infirmière 2 : vous inquiétez pas votre ami est en entre de bonnes mains.

Deeks : c'est pas mon ami. J'aimerai bien être son ami. Mais pour lui, je suis juste un simple flic. Lui il est agent fédéral, ancien Navy Seal ! C'est un gros dur. Moi, je suis juste un flic.

Infirmière 2 : quand il saura que vous lui avez surement sauvé la vie en l'amenant à l'hôpital, je suis sûre qu'il voudra être votre ami !

Deeks : vous croyez.

Infirmière 2 : oui, je pense. Allez venez maintenant, on va s'occuper de vous. Asseyez-vous sur ce brancard.

Deeks _dont la vue devenait floue_ : ça va pas ! Je me sens pas bien. Faut que j'appelle Michelle, Hetty, Callen et Kensi. Faut que j'appelle ma Kens... _Et Deeks tomba de tout son corps sur le sol froid de la salle des urgences_.

Infirmière 2 : un médecin, j'ai besoin d'aide ici, il convulse...

**Fin du Flash Back** .

_Michelle avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sam avait le regard perdu dans l'océan. Kensi elle, elle pleurait, elle n'avait pas été là pour assurer les arrières de Deeks. C'est son partenaire elle n'avait pas été là_.

Sam : je ne me souviens que de me réveiller à l'hôpital ensuite.

Kensi _reniflant_ : c'est grâce au kaléidoscope qu'on vous a retrouvé.

**Flash Back**.

_Salle des opérations. OPS_

Hetty : Monsieur Callen, Sidorov vous a-t-il dit où il détient Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Deeks ?

_Quelque part dans le désert californien_.

Callen : il refuse de dire quoi que soit !

Hetty : menacez-le de l'envoyer à Quantico pour qu'il parle !

Callen : j'ai déjà essayé Hetty, il ne veut rien dire. Attendez Granger lui parle.

Hetty : Monsieur Beale mettez l'image sur le grand écran.

Granger _face à Sidorov_ : vous feriez mieux de parler, Quantico est loin d'être un club de vacances.

Nell _salle des opérations_ : ça a marché !

Hetty : qu'est-ce qui a marché Mlle Jones ?

Nell : le kaléidoscope il a repéré la voiture de Kensi. Hier quand Callen est arrivé à la Villa et que la voiture de Kensi avait disparu, Eric avait lancé le Kaléidoscope et ça a enfin marché.

Eric _tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur_ : la voiture de Kensi a été repéré près des urgences de l'hôpital de Los Angeles.

Hetty : affichez la vidéo Monsieur Beale.

Callen _qui avait suivi l'évolution via l'oreillette_ : qui a emmené la voiture de Kensi à l'hôpital ?

Eric : c'est ce qu'on cherche...

Hetty : remontez de quelques minutes Monsieur Beale...

Nell _voyant les images apparaître_ : c'est Deeks, oh mon dieu Sam...

Hetty : Monsieur Callen, nous savons où sont Monsieur Deeks et Monsieur Hanna, je vous envoie des renforts, dès qu'ils arrivent rendez-vous à l'hôpital, Monsieur Beale vous envoie les coordonnées sur voter téléphone...

.

_Dans le désert californien_.

Callen : c'est bon Eric a retrouvé Deeks et Sam.

Michelle : ils sont où ?

Callen : à l'hôpital...

Kensi : à l'hôpital ? Mais pourquoi ?

Callen : c'est tout ce que je sais... Hetty va nous envoyer des renforts dès qu'ils seront arrivés on y va.

Kensi_ impatiente_ : ils arrivent dans combien de temps ?

Callen : je sais pas... dans pas longtemps, je pense...

**Fin Flash Back**.

Sam : jamais je ne le remercierai assez de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Grâce à Deeks je suis là aujourd'hui, je peux voir mes enfants jouer et je vais pouvor les voir grandir.

Michelle : tu as raison chéri, jamais on ne pourra assez le remercier de t'avoir ramener à nous !

Kensi : merci Sam de m'avoir raconté.

_Sam hocha la tête et ils restèrent tous les trois plongés dans leur pensée. Ils finirent par rentrer, Sam, Michelle et les enfants retournèrent chez eux._

_Kensi resta sur la plage avec Monty, elle avait besoin de la présence du chien, près d'elle. D'ailleurs Monty est resté avec Kensi tout le weekend. Kensi et Monty avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre, Deeks leur manquait tellement qu'être l'un près de l'autre les rassuraient quelque peu et leur manque avait été atténué par la présence de l'autre_.

.

_Le lundi matin. OPS_.

_Callen était à son bureau quand Sam est arrivé en même temps que Kensi et Monty, qui ne quittait pas Kensi d'une semelle_.

Callen _relevant le nez de son journal_ : salut vous deux...

Sam : salut !

Kensi _déposant son sac sur son bureau _: salut ! Elle se tourna vers le bureau d'Hetty vide. Où est Hetty ?

Callen : je ne sais pas... Hetty doit pas être loin... Pourquoi ?

Kensi : faut que je lui parle...

Callen : de quoi ?

Kensi : pas maintenant, après je te raconterais... Hetty réapparut à son bureau. Je reviens.

Callen : je rêve ou Kensi vient de dire je cite " je te raconterais " et non pas je vous raconterai...

Sam : oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit.

Callen _fermant son journal_ : toi tu sais de quoi elle parle. Racontes !

Sam : c'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Callen : Allons Sam, on est équipier, on doit pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre. Dis-moi de quoi il retourne.

Sam : tu ne saura rien.

Callen : ah t'es pas drôle...

_Sam sourit et jeta un regard vers le bureau d'Hetty_.

Callen : attends une minute pourquoi Monty est là aujourd'hui ?

Sam : Kensi en a besoin en ce moment .

Callen : besoin pourquoi ?

Sam : tu ne sauras rien.

.

_Bureau d'Hetty_.

Kensi : Hetty, je peux vous parler.

Hetty : bien sur allez-y. Asseyez-vous.

Kensi : merci. _Monty posa sa tête sur son genou, et Kensi commença à le caresser tout doucement_.

Hetty _après quelques secondes de silence_ : vous vouliez me parler je vous écoute, Mlle Blye. Une tasse de thé vous aiderez peut-être.

Kensi : non merci Hetty. En fait, je voulais vous dire que je ne pourrai plus aller sur le terrain à partir d'aujourd'hui. _Et elle tendit une enveloppe à Hetty_.

_Hetty lit la lettre et sourit_.

Kensi : vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

Hetty : quoi donc Mlle Blye ? Que vous étiez enceinte ? Non, je ne savais pas.

Kensi : non, pas le fait que j'étais enceinte le fait que Deeks et moi ont été plus que de simples partenaires. Vous le saviez depuis longtemps.

Hetty : non, j'ai commencé à m'en douter la semaine dernière quand vous m'avez demandé de ses nouvelles.

Kensi _sourit_ : alors Marty avait raison, vous ne saviez pas pour nous. J'ai sûre que vous saviez.

Hetty : je m'en suis doutée quand nous avons visionné la vidéo que Monsieur Deeks a laissé sur mon parebrise. Vous avez laissé échapper une larme et votre regard n'était pas celui d'une partenaire inquiète mais celui d'une femme amoureuse.

Kensi : il me manque terriblement...

Hetty : je sais Mlle Blye. Monsieur Deeks nous manque à tous. Y compris à Monty.

Monty : wouaf !

Hetty : Vos collègues le savent ?

Kensi : Sam le sait, je lui ai dit samedi.

Hetty : vous devriez leur dire.

Kensi : je comptais leur dire après vous en avoir parlé.

Hetty : retournez à votre bureau je me charge de faire venir Mlle Jones et Monsieur Beale.

Kensi _se relevant_ : merci Hetty.

.

15 _minutes plus tard. Près des bureaux de nos agents de ter_rain.

Eric : qu'est-ce qu'on fait là exactement ?

Callen : pas la moindre idée.

Kensi _se levant_ : c'est moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et je voulais vous le dire à tous en même temps. _Les mots ne sortaient pas, tout d'un coup, les répétitions devant le miroir et devant Monty ce matin ne servait à rien, Kensi ne trouvait pas les mots pour le dire._

Sam _s'approcha de Kensi lui posa une main sur l'épaule_ : vas-y ça va aller ?

Kensi _regarda Sam qui hocha la tête_ : en fait normalement, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Le futur papa aurait du être là avec moi pour vous l'annoncer mais comme je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce qu'il va revenir, alors je suis obligés de vous le dire toute seule. A partir d'aujourd'hui je n'irai plus sur le terrain.

Nell : pourquoi ? Je suis si nulle que ça en tant qu'équipière ?

Kensi : hein ? Non ça n'a rien à voir !

Eric : ben c'est quoi alors ?

Sam : je crois qu'ils ont pas compris.

Callen : on a pas compris quoi ? _Callen, Nell et Eric se regardaient sans avoir compris_. Attends une minute, Kensi tu viens bien de dire le " futur papa ".

Kensi : oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Nell : mais le futur papa de qui ?

Eric : une seconde, Kensi a aussi dit qu'elle savait pas exactement quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ! Deeks est le futur papa !? _Kensi hocha la tête_. T'es enceinte ? _Kensi hocha la tête de nouveau_. C'est génial. _Eric prit Kensi dans ses bras_. Deeks va être super content !

Kensi : tu crois ?

Eric _relâchant Kensi_ : oh, oui. Il rêve que de ça devenir Papa... En plus un mini moitié Marty Moitié Kensi... Deeks va être aux anges.

Callen _s'approcha de Kensi_ : vous nous l'avez bien caché votre histoire. Je suis content pour vous deux. _Et il la prit dans ses bras_.

Kensi : merci Callen.

Nell _finit par s'approcher_ : je suis heureuse pour toi, désolée, je suis un peu longue à la détente.

Kensi _sourit_ : c'est pas grave. _Et elles se prirent dans les bras_.

Callen _se tournant vers son_ équipier : alors toi tu savais et tu m'as rien dit.

Sam : on s'était pas encore vu.

Callen : s'en blague ! tu le sais depuis quand ?

Kensi : Sam sait que je suis enceinte que depuis samedi.

Callen : ah, mais tu savais pour Kensi et Deeks depuis quand ?

Sam : ah, là ça fait un moment ! En fait je le sais depuis que Deeks me l'a dit, quelque chose comme un mois et demi avant qu'il parte en infiltration.

Callen : et tu m'as rien dit ?

Sam : Deeks m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, alors, je n'ai rien dit...

Eric : tu devrais peut-être t'assoir Kensi !

Kensi : c'est gentil, Eric mais je suis enceinte pas malade.

Sam : ouais, mais on doit prendre soin de toi tant que Deeks n'est pas de retour.

Eric : Deeks risquerait de nous en vouloir de ne pas avoir pris soin de la futur maman.

_Callen et Nell étaient un peu à l'écart, regardant Sam et Eric prendre soin de la futur Maman_.

Callen _sans quitter Kensi, Sam et Eric des_ yeux: heu Nell, il faudrait qu'on parle tous les deux.

Nell _sans quitter Kensi, Sam et Eric des yeux_ : t'as raison on doit parler

Callen : ce soir ?

Nell : ce soir.

Callen : où ?

Nell : pas dans un bar.

Callen : sur la promenade.

Nell : à 19 h.

Callen : ça marche.

Nell : à ce soir alors...

_Hetty regardait la scène depuis son bureau et souriait, ses petits grandissaient tellement vite_.

* * *

Et voilà c'était les 2 derniers chapitres avant que Deeks et Kensi ne se revoit, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite bientôt ...


	13. Chapter 13 - Callen Nell

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires.

Alors voilà, après mûres réflexions je n'ai pas réussi à me décider entre mes deux versions, Callen + Nell ou Eric + Nell.

Donc si vous voulez Callen + Nell, restez sur cette page, sinon, si vous préférez Eric + Nell, je vous invite à passer à la page suivante.

* * *

_Hetty regardait la scène depuis son bureau et souriait, ses petits grandissaient tellement vite_.

.

_Sur la promenade._

_Callen était déjà là quand Nell est arrivée_.

Nell : salut.

Callen : salut.

_Ils restèrent là quelques minutes à se regarder sans dire quoi que soit._

Callen : on marche.

_Nell hocha la tête. ils marchèrent de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent au niveau d'un banc où ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre_.

Callen : Nell.

Nell : Callen.

_Ils rirent tous les deux_.

Callen : vas-y toi d'abord.

Nell : non, vas-y toi d'abord.

Callen : on va pas s'en sortir comme ça, je suis un gentleman alors je t'écoutes.

Nell : merci. Heu, je sais pas trop par où commencer. Bon j'avoue que sur ce qui c'est passé jeudi soir, j'en ai pas vraiment un grand souvenir. J'ai un peu peur de ce que j'aurai pu dire ou pire ce que j'aurai pu faire.

Callen : tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Nell : ben disons j'ai vaguement l'idée de t'avoir embrassé et d'avoir dit quelques trucs que j'aurai du garder pour moi parce que si je t'ai vraiment embrassée et vraiment dit toutes ses choses, j'aimerai disparaître tout de suite.

Callen : en fait en plus de m'avoir embrassé tu m'as dit je cite " j'ai rêvé que toi et moi on était ensemble, que tu me faisais l'amour comme un dieu toute la nuit " .

Nell _prenant sa tête entre ses mains_ : oh seigneur, j'ai honte, je veux vraiment disparaître sous terre ça me paraît un bon endroit.

Callen : c'est pas si terrible.

Nell : tu plaisantes sous l'effet de l'alcool je t'ai révélé mes plus profonds sentiments.

Callen : écoutes, dis-moi ce que tu ressens réellement !

Nell : je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Callen : s'il te plaît je ne te jugerai pas.

Nell _prit une profonde inspiration_ : bon ok, tu me plais beaucoup. Même si au début , j'ai cru que c'était juste un fantasme, le fantasme du boss. _Callen sourit_. Je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était plus que ça, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu partais en mission. Ne te méprends pas, je m'inquiète pour chaque membre de l'équipe quand ils sont en mission. Mais avec toi c'est totalement différent, quand tu as infiltré ceux qui ont volé le cyanure pour le répandre à grade échelle à LA { en référence à l'épisode 20 de la saison 4 }, et qu'on ne savait ni où tu étais ni comment tu allais après que Sam t'ait retrouvé, j'ai littéralement paniqué. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'arrive pas à me contrôler. _Callen l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre_. Cela fait donc un moment que j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi était bien plus que de l'amitié. De toute façon toi et moi, ça ne pourra pas marcher ! Je suis trop jeune pour toi. T'es le chef d'équipe. Ça pourra jamais marcher ! C'est dingue en plus, ce dont je rêve depuis des mois, t'embrasser , je m'en souviens même pas parce que j'étais complétement bourrée.

Callen _prenant son visage entre ses mains_ : ça, c'est pas un problème ! Ça peut s'arranger. _Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Nell pur un baiser des plus tendre au premier abord mais qui devint rapidement beaucoup plus passionné_.

Nell _se reculant un peu_ : WAOUH ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais rêvé.

Callen_ sourit_ : je suis content d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Nell : oh oui, largement.

_Un peu plus tard, Nell et Callen étaient toujours assis sur le même banc sur la promenade. Nell dans les bras de Callen qui l'embrassait tendrement sur la tête ou dans le cou_.

Nell : comment on va faire au boulot ?

Callen : je ne sais pas ! Tu veux qu'on garde ça un peu pour nous ?

Nell : oui, mais Hetty va le savoir !

Callen : elle sait toujours tout. Quoique Kensi et Deeks ont bien réussi à le lui cacher, on devrait réussir aussi !

Nell : oui, on devrait aussi ! D'ailleurs comment on s'en est pas rendu compte que leur truc avait évolué et qu'ils avaient sauté le pas. Et surtout plus important encore comment Deeks a réussi à garder un tel secret ?

Callen : c'est bien connu pour garder un secret plus il est à la vue de tous moins ça se voit !

_Nell et Callen avaient fini par dîner ensemble dans un restaurant au bord de la plage d'ailleurs ils se sont plus dévorés des yeux qu'ils n'ont dévorés leur repas. Ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble mais ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer._

_._

_Le lendemain. OPS._

_Callen, Sam et Kensi qui étaient arrivés ensemble étaient à leur bureau respectifs quand ils virent arriver Eric et Nell_.

Sam : on a une affaire ?

Eric : non, c'est Hetty qui nous a demandé de venir ici.

Callen : et vous savez pourquoi ?

Nell _les yeux plongés dans ceux de Callen_ : non on ne sait rien.

Eric _s'approchant de Kensi_ : ça va Kensi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un truc à manger ? à boire ?

Kensi _sourit_ : oui, ça va ! Et non je n'ai besoin de rien.

Eric : je t'ennui c'est ça ! Désolé mais je prends juste soin de la femme de mon ami.

Kensi : la femme ?

Eric : ben heu ! Disons la petite amie enceinte de mon ami.

Kensi _sourit devant l'embarras d'Eric_ : je plaisante Eric, je plaisante...

Eric _souriant_ : ah je vois tu te moquais de moi.

Kensi _levant les mains_ : pas le moins du monde...

Eric : ok, si tu le dis...

_Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hetty fit son apparition avec à ses côtés une jeune femme rousse connue de certains membres de l'équipe_.

Hetty : je vois que vous êtes tous là. _Se tournant vers la jeune femme_. J'aime quand mes agents font ce que je leur dis. _La jeune femme sourit_. Je vous présente le Lieutenant Mastin qui sera notre nouvelle agent de liaison avec le LAPD.

Kensi : mais Hetty...

Hetty : ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Blye dès le retour de Monsieur Deeks son poste lui sera rendu.

Kensi _sourit_ : merci Hetty. Donc comme je vous le disais Monsieur Deeks étant en mission pour le LAPD et Mlle Blye ne pouvant plus aller sur le terrain pour le moment, nous ne pouvions pas rester en sous effectif d'agents de terrain. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, Mlle Blye et Monsieur Beale feront équipe ici dans nos locaux, Mlle Jones et le Lieutenant Mastin feront équipe sur le terrain ainsi que Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen. Sur ce je vous laisse faire connaissance, j'ai des appels à passer. _Et Hetty s'éloigna vers son bureau_.

Sam _s'approchant et tendant la main_ : Bonjour Kate, ravi de vous revoir.

Kate _prenant la main_ : moi aussi Sam. C'est quand vous voulez pour la bière.

Sam : j'ai pas oublié, mais maintenant que vous allez travailler avec nous, on va bien trouver un moment.

Kate : votre jour sera le mien.

Sam : ok, je vous présente ? _Kate hocha la tête_. Alors ici nous avons G Callen, notre chef d'équipe.

Callen : bonjour Lieutenant, bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Kate : merci mais appelez-moi Kate.

Callen : d'accord. Comment vous vous connaissez ?

Sam : je te raconterai plus tard G. Ici nous avons Nell Jones, notre analyste.

Nell : bonjour ravie de vous rencontrer et de devenir votre coéquipière.

Kate : ravie de vous rencontrer aussi.

Sam : et là nous avons Kensi Blye.

Kate : la coéquipière de Deeks ?

Kensi _jalouse que la nouvelle connaisse son homme se mit debout_ : oui c'est moi. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

Kate : ah non aucun, c'est juste que la dernière fois que j'ai bossé avec Deeks il n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa coéquipière Kensi. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.

Kensi s_e sentant obligée de marquer en quelque sorte son territoire_ : si je ne vais plus sur le terrain c'est parce que je suis enceinte.

Kate _la coupant_ : félicitations !

Kensi _dont la colère ne faisait que monter_ : de Deeks.

Kate : je suis ravie pour vous deux. Félicitations. Deeks doit être aux anges. Etranges qu'il l'est pas encore crié sur tous les toits.

Kensi _ se rasseyant_ : en fait, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte après son départ en infiltration !

Kate : oh ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre Deeks va être super content quand il saura. Et juste pour que vous sachiez, j'étais un peu jalouse mais de vous, j'adorerai qu'un homme parle de moi avec les mots que Deeks utilisait en parlant de vous.

Kensi _sourit et rougit_ : merci. Et désolée pour ça !

Kate _sourit aussi_ : pas de soucis.

Sam : et enfin pour finir, voici Eric Beale, notre petit génie , notre geek quoi.

Kate : on se connaît non ?

Eric : oui, on a déjà surfé ensemble.

Kate : ah oui, c'est ça. Deeks nous a présenté. D'ailleurs vous me devez une bière pour avoir surfer ma vague.

Eric : oui, c'est bien ça. Votre jour sera le mien.

Kate : ce soir ?

Eric : ce soir !

Kate : cool !

Hetty _qui refit son apparition_ : je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, il est temps de se mettre au travail, jeunes gens. Un volontaire pour faire visiter nos installations à Mlle Mastin.

Eric _un peu trop rapidement_ : moi. _Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui qu'il en devint tout rouge_. Oui, enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Kate _sourit_ : non, oh contraire !

Hetty : bien. Pour les autres, je suis sûre que vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour vous occuper.

.

_Après avoir surfer deux heures ensemble, Kate et Eric étaient maintenant devant leur bière à se dévorer des yeux_.

Eric _rompit le silence_ : vous surfez toujours aussi bien.

Kate : j'aimerai pouvoir surfer plus souvent mais avec le boulot...

Eric : je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Kate : en tout cas vous surfer pas mal du tout dans votre genre.

Eric : dans mon genre ? Et c'est quoi mon genre ?

Kate : le genre super sexy qui surfe comme un dieu.

Eric _recrachant un peu de la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche_ : pardon ?

Kate : oh mon dieu, j'ai dit ça à haute et éligible voix ?

Eric _sourit_ : oui, vous l'avez dit à haute et éligible voix.

Kate : désolée ! _Après quelques secondes de silence_. Oh et puis non, je le suis pas, c'est contre mes principes ne jamais regretter quelque chose que je dis surtout si comme maintenant je le pense vraiment !

Eric : alors comme ça je suis hyper sexy et je surfe comme un dieu ! C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit.

Kate : oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. D'ailleurs il me semble que vous me trouviez terriblement sexy et que j'avais un corps à faire damner un ange.

Eric : comment vous savez... ? Deeks ! Il va me le payer !

Kate : ne lui en voulez pas trop j'ai pas arrêté de lui parler de vous pour qu'il finisse par me dire ce que vous pensiez de moi.

Eric : je crois qu'après toutes ses révélations on peut se tutoyer.

Kate : je pense que t'as raison. D'ailleurs on pourrait aller dîner.

Eric : c'est parti.

_Après le dîner, sur le parking du restaurant_.

Kate : j'ai passé une super soirée.

Eric : moi aussi.

Kate : faudra qu'on recommence.

Eric : demain ?

Kate : eh bien...

Eric : t'es pas libre, pas de soucis, désolé je me suis un peu emballé.

Kate : non, non ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'aimerai juste que..., que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous.

Eric : à quelle heure je passe te prendre ?

Kate : 19 h 00 si le boulot le permet.

Eric : 19 h 00 ça me paraît bien.

Kate _s'approchant tout doucement d'Eric_ : tu crois que ça serait déplacé de te demander si je peux t'embrasser.

Eric_ souriant_ : c'est déplacé car c'est à l'homme de poser cette question.

Kate _se reculant légèrement_ : macho ?

Eric _se rapprochant_ : non, traditionnel.

Kate : j'adore.

Eric : alors puis-je t'embrasser ?

Kate : j'attends que ça depuis qu'on s'est revu ce matin.

_Eric posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Kate qui enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Eric qui lui même enroula les siens dans le dos de Kate_.

.

_Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il s'était passé un peu plus d'un mois et de nombreuses choses avaient changé._

_Quelques affaires avaient été résolues par les agents du NCIS et leur nouvelle agent de liaison._

_Nell et Callen se voyaient régulièrement, c'est-à-dire tous les soirs chez l'un ou chez l'autre. La première nuit chez Callen avait été chaotique, et oui par manque de lit, leurs activités nocturnes s'étaient fait ressentir le lendemain au boulot, douleur dans le dos... Ce fut ce jour-là, qu'accompagner par Nell, Callen était allé s'acheter un lit pour leur plus grand plaisir, puisqu'ils l'avaient inauguré le jour même. _

_Eric et Kate passaient quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble, entre le surf et leurs activités nocturnes ils n'étaient séparés que pendant la journée pendant que l'une courrait derrière les méchants et que l'autre l'aidait de derrière son ordinateur._

_Sam passait énormément de temps avec sa famille. _

_Kate et Nell étaient particulièrement complices, d'ailleurs elles passaient beaucoup de temps avec Kensi dont le ventre était maintenant plus que visible et pour qui l'absence de Deeks devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter._

_Hetty, eh bien elle prenait soin de ses petits de loin ou de près. _

_._

_Au bord de la falaise, là où tous les rêves se réalisent._

_Deeks aurait pu la reconnaître entre 1000, la femme qu'il aime était là à regarder l'océan._

Deeks _déposa ses mains sur les yeux de Kensi_ : devines qui c'est ?

Kensi _sourit_ : je ne sais pas.

Deeks _déposa ses lèvres sur son cou_ : et là ?

Kensi _penchant la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou_ : je vois toujours pas mais c'est très agréable.

Deeks _laissant la main descendre jusqu'à son menton pour lui déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres_ : et là tu vois toujours pas ?

Kensi _se tournant vers Deeks pour lui faire face_ : tais-toi et embrasses-moi.

_Deeks ne se fit pas prier, des mois sans pouvoir tenir la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras_.

Kensi _se reculant légèrement_ : dis-moi que je suis pas en train de rêver.

Deeks : non tu rêves pas, je suis bien là avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué Kensi.

Kensi : toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

_Deeks reposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Kensi, il voulait être le plus proche possible de "sa" femme, alors il la resserra près de lui et là..._

Deeks _laissant les lèvres de sa compagne à bout de souffle et baissant les yeux_ : ah oui, j'ai du vraiment te manquer. T'en a même profité pour abuser des donuts, beauté. _Kensi le frappa à l'épaule_. Aïe !

Kensi _lui prenant les mains pour les poser sur son ventre arrondi_ : ce que tu vois là, c'est le résultat de ce que tu as semé il y a maintenant 4 mois.

Deeks _écarquillant les yeux_ : quoi ? un bébé ? t'es enceinte ?

kensi _sourit_ : tu te souviens de l'affaire sur laquelle on a bossé avec l'agent Grace Stevens ?

Deeks : vaguement pourquoi ?

Kensi : tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit quand Callen a demandé à Nell de réserver une chambre près de celle du suspect.

**Flash Back**.

_{ Référence à l'épisode 22 de la saison 4. }_

_Près des bureaux à l'OPS_.

Callen : réserves-nous une chambre près de sa suite.

Nell : ok, je m'en occupe.

Deeks : une deuxième lune de miel, les gars.

Callen : non, c'est votre tour.

Kensi : ah, ok, Nell, des jumeaux.

Deeks : c'est sur la liste de ce que je dois faire avant de mourir.

Kensi : non pas des jumeaux, des lits jumeaux.

Deeks : ah...

Callen : je vous rejoins à l'armurerie.

Deeks : toi tu dis lits jumeaux moi je dis jumeaux tout court.

**Fin Flash Back**.

Deeks : non ?

Kensi _sortit l'échographie de son sac_ : tiens regarde.

Deeks _saisissant la feuille_ : des jumeaux ? Sérieux ?

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : oui, après l'échographie j'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Deeks _posant de nouveau les mains sur le ventre de Kensi et plongeant les yeux dans ceux de sa compagne_ : je t'aime Kensi Marie Blye.

_Kensi et Deeks se sourirent et s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde_.

**BIP BIP !**

Kensi _reculant_ : non non pas maintenant !

Deeks : quoi ?

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : non, pas une enquête.

Deeks : hein ?

**Flash Back**_._

_Ce matin-là, à l'OPS pas d'affaire en cours._

_Kate, Nell et Kensi étaient assises sur le canapé sirotant une boisson chaude_.

Kensi _les yeux fixés sur le bureau de Deeks qui était devenu celui de Kate_ : Deeks me manque.

Nell _qui elle avait pris possession du bureau de Kensi_ : Deeks va bientôt revenir.

Kensi : tu n'en sais rien.

Nell : il faut que tu restes positive.

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : mais il me manque tellement.

Kate : est-ce qu'il y a un lieu où vous alliez tous les deux qui est particulièrement important pour vous deux ?

Kensi _sourit_ : oui, la falaise où tous les rêves se réalisent.

Kate : excusez-moi, je reviens.

Kensi : qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

Nell : je sais pas. Parfois Kate est un peu étrange. _Et elles rirent toutes les deux_.

_Sam qui venait de finir une séance de tir vit Kate faire son entrée dans la salle_.

Sam : tu viens t'entraîner ?

Kate : non, j'ai une question à te poser !

Sam _curieux_ : vas-y.

Kate : au NCIS, vous avez bien des planques ?

Sam _ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir_ : oui, pourquoi ?

Kate _sourit_ : je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Sam : heu ok... mais que veux-tu de moi exactement ?

Kate _prenant son portable_ : attends tu vas comprendre. Allo. Ici le Lieutenant Mastin numéro de plaque 248539, je voudrai parler au Capitaine Brooks. Allo Capitaine... comment allez-vous ?... Je vais bien merci... oui c'est vrai que le NCIS est un autre monde... _Kate sourit à Sam_. En fait j'aurai juste une question... Serait-il possible de faire faire une pause à Monty... Aujourd'hui ça serait bien... Cet après-midi par exemple... disons... 13h00 sur la falaise où tous les rêves se réalisent... Monty comprendra... OK j'attends votre appel.

Sam : tu veux extraire Deeks quelques heures ?

Kate : wouah ! Tu comprends drôlement vite dîtes donc, je suis très impressionnée.

Sam : très drôle...

Kate : Kensi en a besoin et je pense que Deeks aussi. Maintenant à toi. Tu dois obtenir les clés d'une de vos planques...

Sam : c'est comme si c'était fait. Mais Hetty va devoir être mise dans la confidence.

Kate : je veux pas savoir comment tu vas faire, tout ce qui compte c'est que ça marche...

Sam : juste une question quand même...

Kate : quoi ?

Sam : comment tu comptes y faire aller Kensi là où tous les rêves se réalisent ? D'ailleurs c'est où cet endroit ?

Kate : je ne sais pas où c'est mais c'est un lieu important pour Deeks et Kensi et pour ta première question je m'occupe d'y faire aller Kensi. Faut juste que Brooks fasse sa part du marché.

Sam : il te rappelle quand ?

Kate : dans une heure...

_Une heure et demie plus tard_.

Kate : vous savez où est Sam ?

Nell _relevant la tête de son ordinateur_ : non.

Callen : non, pourquoi ?

Kate : pour rien, faut juste que je lui parle.

Sam _revenant près de bureaux_ : on me cherche ?

Kate _se tournant pour lui faire face_ : faut qu'on parle !

Sam : ok, je t'écoutes.

Kate _lui faisant un signe de la tête, ils s'éloignèrent un peu des oreilles indiscrètes _: T'as ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure.

Sam: oui. _Et il sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche_.

Kate _attrapant le trousseau_ : tu déjeunes avec moi ?

Sam : oui, si tu veux...

Kate : ok rendez-vous dans le parking à 12h15 alors. A tout à l'heure.

_Un peu plus tard dans la matinée._

_Kate rejoint Kensi dans la salle des opérations._

Kensi _qui ne l'avait revu depuis sa disparition du canapé_ : ça va mieux ?

Kate : moi ?

Kensi : ben oui toi ! Tout à l'heure t'es parti sans que Nell et moi n'y comprenions quoique ce soit...

Kate : ah, ça ! T'inquiètes pas parfois je suis étrange...

Kensi : ok, si tu le dis.

Kate : j'ai pensé que pour le déjeuner tu pourrai aller où tous les rêves se réalisent.

Kensi : quoi ? Non, jamais sans Deeks.

Kate : écoutes, je pense que ça te ferait du bien. En plus, je t'ai préparé de quoi grignoter, et si on a une affaire je t'envoie un texto pour que tu reviennes.

Kensi : je peux pas. C'est notre lieu à tous les deux, je peux y aller sans Deeks.

Kate : ça te fera du bien ! Crois-moi j'en suis sûre.

_Kensi à contre cœur fini tout de même par accepter._

**Fin du Flash Back**.

Deeks : lis le texto ! On avisera ensuite.

Kensi _à haute voix_ : " tu trouveras dans ton sac, les clés d'une planque avec l'adresse, profitez-en, vous avez l'après-midi pour vous. On tient à vous. Hetty, Sam et Kate."

Deeks : je les aimes ces trois là.

Kensi : on y va.

_Un peu plus loin dans une voiture_.

Kate _levant sa main gauche_ : j'adore ce genre de mission.

Sam _tapant dans sa main_ : moi aussi j'adore, on va déjeuner ?

Kate : tu m'invites je meure de faim...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite bientôt...


	14. Chapter 13 - Eric Nell

Bonjour à tous.

Alors vous, vous avez une préférence pour Eric et Nell ? Et bien voilà votre version...

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

_Sur la promenade_.

_Nell était déjà là quand Callen est arrivé_.

Callen : salut.

Nell : salut.

_Ils sont restés quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux_.

Callen : on s'assoit. _Nell hocha la tête. Après une profonde inspiration_. Ecoutes Nell, quand je suis venue te voir vendredi matin, tu m'as envoyé balader. Alors pour qu'on puisse avancer, je voudrai savoir si tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé jeudi soir ?

Nelll : pour être honnête, je me souviens vaguement de t'avoir embrassé et de t'avoir avouer que je rêvais de toi. C'est ce qui c'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Callen :oui, c'est ça sauf que tu m'as avoué je cite : " j'ai rêvé que toi et moi on était ensemble, que tu me faisais l'amour comme un dieu toute la nuit ".

Nell _se prenant la tête entre les mains_ : oh, c'est pas vrai, je veux disparaître, si je pars sur Mars, je pense que ça devrait être assez loin pour que plus jamais en me voyant tu ne penses que je suis complétement folle.

Callen : je ne pense pas que tu es folle, je pense juste que tu ne tiens absolument l'alcool.

Nell : on me l'a déjà dit !

Callen : ah oui !?

Nell : quand j'étais à la fac, après une nuit de beuverie je suis allée voir mon responsable de thèse pour lui dire que je l'aimais, que je rêvais de coucher avec lui et qu'il devait être un super bon coup !

Callen _rit_ : tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu bois trop ?

Nell : après cet épisode je me suis promis de ne plus jamais boire mais après la fusillade jeudi, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un verre.

Callen : je comprends c'est juste l'alcool qui parle pour toi.

Nell : oui, c'est ça !

Callen : de toute façon toi et moi, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher, je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, je suis le chef d'équipe, ça pourrait être considéré comme de l'abus de pouvoir ou pire encore comme du harcèlement sexuel. De plus je te considère au même titre que Kensi comme ma petite sœur. Et le plus important, je ne veux marcher sur les plates bandes d'Eric... _Nell hocha la tête et sourit pour acquiescer_. On va donc en rester là.

Nell : je crois que c'est une bonne idée !

Callen _tendant la main_ : pas de malaise alors ?

Nell : pas de malaise !

Callen _sourit_ : amis ?

Nell _sourit aussi_ : amis:

_Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles ils se quittèrent et que chacun retourna chez soi_.

.

_Le lendemain. OPS._

Callen,_ Sam et Kensi qui étaient arrivés ensemble étaient à leur bureau respectifs quand ils virent arriver Eric et Nell_.

Sam : on a une affaire ?

Eric : non, c'est Hetty qui nous a demandé de venir ici.

Callen : et vous savez pourquoi ?

Nell : non on ne sait rien.

Eric _s'approchant de Kensi_ : ça va Kensi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un truc à manger ? à boire ?

Kensi _sourit_ : oui, ça va ! Et non je n'ai besoin de rien.

Eric : je t'ennuie c'est ça ! Désolé mais je prends juste soin de la femme de mon ami.

Kensi : la femme ?

Eric : ben heu ! Disons la petite amie enceinte de mon ami.

Kensi _sourit devant l'embarras d'Eric_ : je plaisante Eric, je plaisante...

Eric _souriant_ : ah je vois tu te moquais de moi.

Kensi _levant les mains_ : pas le moins du monde...

Eric : ok, si tu le dis...

_Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hetty fit son apparition avec à ses côtés une jeune femme rousse connue de certains membres de l'équipe_.

Hetty : je vois que vous êtes tous là. _Se tournant vers la jeune femme_. J'aime quand mes agents font ce que je leur dis. _La jeune femme sourit_. Je vous présente le Lieutenant Mastin qui sera notre nouvelle agent de liaison avec le LAPD.

Kensi : mais Hetty...

Hetty : ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Blye dès le retour de Monsieur Deeks son poste lui sera rendu.

Kensi _sourit_ : merci Hetty.

Hetty : Donc comme je vous le disais Monsieur Deeks étant en mission pour le LAPD et Mlle Blye ne pouvant plus aller sur le terrain pour le moment, nous ne pouvions pas rester en sous effectif d'agents de terrain. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, Mlle Blye et Monsieur Beale feront équipe ici dans nos locaux, Mlle Jones et le Lieutenant Mastin feront équipe sur le terrain ainsi que Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen. Sur ce je vous laisse faire connaissance, j'ai des appels à passer. _Et Hetty s'éloigna vers son bureau_.

Sam _s'approchant et tendant la main_ : Bonjour Kate, ravi de vous revoir.

Kate _prenant la main_ : moi aussi Sam. C'est quand vous voulez pour la bière.

Sam : j'ai pas oublié, mais maintenant que vous allez travailler avec nous, on va bien trouver un moment.

Kate : votre jour sera le mien.

Sam : ok, je vous présente ? _Kate hocha la tête_. Alors ici nous avons G Callen, notre chef d'équipe.

Callen : bonjour Lieutenant, bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Kate : merci mais appelez-moi Kate.

Callen _sourit_ : d'accord. Juste une question comment vous vous connaissez ?

Sam : je te raconterai plus tard G. Ici nous avons Nell Jones, notre analyste.

Nell : bonjour ravie de vous rencontrer et de devenir votre coéquipière.

Kate : ravie de vous rencontrer aussi.

Sam : et là nous avons Kensi Blye.

Kate : la coéquipière de Deeks ?

Kensi _jalouse que la nouvelle connaisse son homme se mit debout_ : oui c'est moi. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

Kate : ah non aucun, c'est juste que la dernière fois que j'ai bossé avec Deeks il n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa coéquipière Kensi. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.

Kensi _ne sentant obligée de marquer son territoire en quelque sorte_ : si je ne vais plus sur le terrain c'est parce que je suis enceinte.

Kate _la coupant_ : félicitations !

Kensi _dont la colère ne faisait que monter_ : de Deeks.

Kate : je suis ravie pour vous deux. Félicitations. Deeks doit être aux anges. Etranges qu'il l'est pas encore crié sur tous les toits.

Kensi _ se rasseyant_ : en fait, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte après son départ en infiltration !

Kate : oh ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre Deeks va être super content quand il saura. Et juste pour que vous sachiez, j'étais un peu jalouse mais de vous, j'adorerai qu'un homme parle de moi avec les mots que Deeks utilisait en parlant de vous.

Kensi _sourit et rougit_ : merci. Et désolée pour ça !

Kate _sourit aussi_ : pas de soucis. T_out bas juste pour que Kensi soit la seule à entendre_ : de toute façon je préfère les bruns...

_Kensi lui sourit et hocha la tête_.

Sam : et enfin pour finir, voici Eric Beale, notre petit génie , notre geek quoi.

Kate : on se connaît non ?

Eric : oui, on a déjà surfé ensemble.

Kate : ah oui, c'est ça. Deeks nous a présenté.

Eric : D'ailleurs vous me devez une bière pour avoir surfer ma vague.

Kate : ah oui. Zut, j'avais espéré que vous aviez oublié.

Eric : aucune chance.

Kate : ok vous êtes libre ce soir !

Eric : heu oui...

Kate : ok, Sam vous êtes libre aussi ?

Sam : heu oui...

Kate : d'ailleurs vous êtes tous libre ce soir c'est moi qui paie la première tournée. Comme ça on pourra faire connaissance.

Kensi : moi je bois pas d'alcool ! Mais je viens.

Kate : cool ! Nell ?

Nell : je viens aussi, mais je bois pas d'alcool. J'ai tendance à pas tenir l'alcool.

Kate : vous buvez ce que vous voulez. Et vous agent Callen.

Callen : je viens aussi. Par contre appelez-moi juste Callen.

Kate : cool, alors on se retrouve tous ce soir.

Hetty _qui refit son apparition_ : je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.

Kate : vous venez aussi Hetty ?

Hetty : pas ce soir Mlle Mastin. Bon, il est grand temps de se mettre au travail, jeunes gens. Un volontaire pour faire visiter nos installations à Mlle Mastin.

Callen : je veux bien. _Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui_. Quoi, je suis le chef d'équipe c'est mon rôle non ? Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Kate _sourit_ : non, oh contraire !

Hetty : bien. Pour les autres, je suis sûre que vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour vous occuper.

.

_Ce soir-là nos agents avaient beaucoup rit. Kate avait raconté quelques anecdotes à propos de Deeks, quelques missions d'infiltrations particulièrement drôles mais pas pour le principal intéressé. _

_Alors que chacun rejoignait son véhicule sur le parking du bar, Kate interpela Callen dont la voiture était stationné juste à côté de la sienne_.

Kate : Callen, vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ?

Callen_ surprit_ : heu, je...

Kate : désolée, j'aurai pas du, vous devez surement avoir une femme et des enfants qui vous attendent à la maison.

Callen : non, je n'ai personne qui m'attend.

Kate : ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?

Callen : ça veut dire que j'accepte. Où voulez-vous aller ?

Kate : vous aimez la cuisine mexicaine ? _Callen hocha la tête_. Et bien je connais un resto qui fait les meilleures enchilladas de tout LA.

Callen_ sourit_ : celui de San Pedro.

Kate : vous connaissez ?

Callen : Deeks nous y a emmené un jour.

Kate : ah ! Toujours partant quand même.

Callen : toujours partant. Allons-y.

_Le dîner entre Kate et Callen avait été très agréable pour tous les deux, ils s'étaient même promis de remettre ça rapidement_.

.

_Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il s'était passé un mois et de nombreuses choses avaient changé._

_Quelques affaires avaient été résolues par les agents du NCIS et leur nouvelle agent de liaison._

_Dans le plus grand des secrets, Kate et Callen se voyaient régulièrement, c'est-à-dire tous les soirs chez l'un ou chez l'autre. La première nuit chez Callen avait été chaotique, et oui par manque de lit, leurs activités nocturnes s'étaient fait ressentir le lendemain au boulot, douleur dans le dos... Ce fut ce jour-là, qu'accompagner par Kate, Callen était allé s'acheter un lit pour leur plus grand plaisir, puisqu'ils l'avaient inauguré le jour même. _

_Eric avait enfin réussi à inviter Nell pour un dîner, grâce à Kensi qui l'avait quelque peu poussé. Donc depuis, ils y allaient tout doucement à leur rythme mais leur relation était bien engagé._

_Sam passait énormément de temps avec sa famille. _

_Kate et Nell étaient particulièrement complices, d'ailleurs elles passaient beaucoup de temps avec Kensi pour qui l'absence de Deeks devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter._

_Hetty, eh bien elle prenait soin de ses petits de loin ou de près. _

_._

_Au bord de la falaise, là où tous les rêves se réalisent._

_Deeks aurait pu la reconnaître entre 1000, la femme qu'il aime était là à regarder l'océan._

Deeks _déposa ses mains sur les yeux de Kensi_ : devines qui c'est ?

Kensi _sourit_ : je ne sais pas.

Deeks _déposa ses lèvres sur son cou_ : et là ?

Kensi _penchant la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou_ : je vois toujours pas mais c'est très agréable.

Deeks _laissant la main descendre jusqu'à son menton pour lui déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres_ : et là tu vois toujours pas ?

Kensi _se tournant vers Deeks pour lui faire face_ : tais-toi et embrasses-moi.

_Deeks ne se fit pas prier, des mois sans pouvoir tenir la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras_.

Kensi _se reculant légèrement_ : dis-moi que je suis pas en train de rêver.

Deeks : non tu rêves pas, je suis bien là avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué Kensi.

Kensi : toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

_Deeks reposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Kensi, il voulait être le plus proche possible de "sa" femme, alors il la resserra près de lui et là..._

Deeks _laissant les lèvres de sa compagne à bout de souffle et baissant les yeux_ : ah oui, j'ai du vraiment te manquer. T'en a même profité pour abuser des donuts, beauté. _Kensi le frappa à l'épaule_. Aïe !

Kensi _lui prenant les mains pour les poser sur son ventre arrondi_ : ce que tu vois là, c'est le résultat de ce que tu as semé il y a maintenant 4 mois.

Deeks _écarquillant les yeux_ : quoi ? un bébé ? t'es enceinte ?

kensi _sourit_ : tu te souviens de l'affaire sur laquelle on a bossé avec l'agent Grace Stevens ?

Deeks : vaguement pourquoi ?

Kensi : tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit quand Callen a demandé à Nell de réserver une chambre près de celle du suspect.

**Flash Back**.

_{ Référence à l'épisode 22 de la saison 4. }_

_Près des bureaux à l'OPS_.

Callen : réserves-nous une chambre près de sa suite.

Nell : ok, je m'en occupe.

Deeks : une deuxième lune de miel, les gars.

Callen : non, c'est votre tour.

Kensi : ah, ok, Nell, des jumeaux.

Deeks : c'est sur la liste de ce que je dois faire avant de mourir.

Kensi : non pas des jumeaux, des lits jumeaux.

Deeks : ah...

Callen : je vous rejoins à l'armurerie.

Deeks : toi tu dis lits jumeaux moi je dis jumeaux tout court.

**Fin Flash Back**.

Deeks : non ?

Kensi _sortit l'échographie de son sac_ : tiens regarde.

Deeks _saisissant la feuille_ : des jumeaux ? Sérieux ?

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : oui, après l'échographie j'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Deeks _posant de nouveau les mains sur le ventre de Kensi et plongeant les yeux dans ceux de sa compagne_ : je t'aime Kensi Marie Blye.

_Kensi et Deeks se sourirent et s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde_.

**BIP BIP !**

Kensi _reculant_ : non non pas maintenant !

Deeks : quoi ?

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : non, pas une enquête.

Deeks : hein ?

**Flash Back**_._

_Ce matin-là, à l'OPS pas d'affaire en cours._

_Kate, Nell et Kensi étaient assises sur le canapé sirotant une boisson chaude_.

Kensi _les yeux fixés sur le bureau de Deeks qui était devenu celui de Kate_ : Deeks me manque.

Nell _qui elle avait pris possession du bureau de Kensi_ : Deeks va bientôt revenir.

Kensi : tu n'en sais rien.

Nell : il faut que tu restes positive.

Kensi _les larmes aux yeux_ : mais il me manque tellement.

Kate : est-ce qu'il y a un lieu où vous alliez tous les deux qui est particulièrement important pour vous deux ?

Kensi _sourit_ : oui, la falaise où tous les rêves se réalisent.

Kate : excusez-moi, je reviens.

Kensi : qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

Nell : je sais pas. Parfois Kate est un peu étrange. _Et elles rirent toutes les deux_.

_Sam qui venait de finir une séance de tir vit Kate faire son entrée dans la salle_.

Sam : tu viens t'entraîner ?

Kate : non, j'ai une question à te poser !

Sam _curieux_ : vas-y.

Kate : au NCIS, vous avez bien des planques ?

Sam _ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir_ : oui, pourquoi ?

Kate _sourit_ : je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Sam : heu ok... mais que veux-tu de moi exactement ?

Kate _prenant son portable_ : attends tu vas comprendre. Allo. Ici le Lieutenant Mastin numéro de plaque 248539, je voudrai parler au Capitaine Brooks. Allo Capitaine... comment allez-vous ?... Je vais bien merci... oui c'est vrai que le NCIS est un autre monde... _Kate sourit à Sam_. En fait j'aurai juste une question... Serait-il possible de faire faire une pause à Monty... Aujourd'hui ça serait bien... Cet après-midi par exemple... disons... 13h00 sur la falaise où tous les rêves se réalisent... Monty comprendra... OK j'attends votre appel.

Sam : tu veux extraire Deeks quelques heures ?

Kate : wouah ! Tu comprends drôlement vite dîtes donc, je suis très impressionnée.

Sam : très drôle...

Kate : Kensi en a besoin et je pense que Deeks aussi. Maintenant à toi. Tu dois obtenir les clés d'une de vos planques...

Sam : c'est comme si c'était fait. Mais Hetty va devoir être mise dans la confidence.

Kate : je veux pas savoir comment tu vas faire, tout ce qui compte c'est que ça marche...

Sam : juste une question quand même...

Kate : quoi ?

Sam : comment tu comptes y faire aller Kensi là où tous les rêves se réalisent ? D'ailleurs c'est où cet endroit ?

Kate : je ne sais pas où c'est mais c'est un lieu important pour Deeks et Kensi et pour ta première question je m'occupe d'y faire aller Kensi. Faut juste que Brooks fasse sa part du marché.

Sam : il te rappelle quand ?

Kate : dans une heure...

_Une heure et demie plus tard_.

Kate : tu sais où est Sam ?

Callen : non, pourquoi ?

Kate : pour rien, faut juste que je lui parle.

Callen _se levant et s'approchant de Kate_ : tu sais que je pourrais t'aider...

Kate_ sourit_ : je n'en doute pas mais là c'est Sam qui peut m'aider...

Sam _revenant près de bureaux_ : on me cherche ?

Kate _se tournant pour lui faire face_ : faut qu'on parle !

Sam : ok, je t'écoutes.

Kate _lui faisant un signe de la tête _: T'as ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure.

Sam: oui. _Et il sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche_.

Kate _attrapant le trousseau_ : tu déjeunes avec moi ?

Sam : oui, si tu veux...

Kate : ok rendez-vous dans le parking à 12h15 alors.

Callen _toujours près pour écouter leur conversations_ : et moi je peux venir ?

Kate _sourit_ : je sais pas Sam c'est à toi de décider. Je te laisse le soin de choisir. A tout à l'heure.

_Un peu plus tard dans la matinée_.

_Kate rejoint Kensi dans la salle des opérations._

Kensi _qui ne l'avait revu depuis sa disparition du canapé_ : ça va mieux ?

Kate : moi ?

Kensi : ben oui toi ! Tout à l'heure t'es parti sans que Nell et moi n'y comprenions quoique ce soit...

Kate : ah, ça ! T'inquiètes pas parfois je suis étrange...

Kensi : ok, si tu le dis.

Kate : j'ai pensé que pour le déjeuner tu pourrai aller où tous les rêves se réalisent.

Kensi : quoi ? Non, jamais sans Deeks.

Kate : écoutes, je pense que ça te ferait du bien. En plus, je t'ai préparé de quoi grignoter, et si on a une affaire je t'envoie un texto pour que tu reviennes.

Kensi : je peux pas. C'est notre lieu à tous les deux, je peux y aller sans Deeks.

Kate : ça te fera du bien ! Crois-moi j'en suis sûre.

_Kensi à contre cœur finit tout de même par accepter_.

**Fin du Flash Back**.

Kensi _les larmes coulant le long de ses joues_ : je veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi.

Deeks : lis le texto, on avisera ensuite.

Kensi _à haute voix_ : " tu trouveras dans ton sac, les clés d'une planque avec l'adresse, profitez-en, vous avez l'après-midi pour vous. On tient à vous. Hetty, Sam et Kate".

Deeks : je les aimes ces trois là.

Kensi : on y va.

_Un peu plus loin dans une voiture_.

Kate _levant sa main gauche_ : j'adore ce genre de mission.

Sam _tapant dans sa main_ : moi aussi j'adore.

Callen à l'arrière de la voiture : pourquoi t'as pas signé mon nom ?

Kate : désolée mais t'as pas vraiment aidé !

Callen : j'ai pas aidé parce qu'on ne m'a demandé !

Sam : tu vas bouder ?

Callen : non, on va déjeuner ?

Kate : tu nous invites, c'est trop gentil je meure de faim...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite bientôt...


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, qui me font très plaisir.

Voici la suite j'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans une planque du NCIS._

_Deeks était allongé sur le lit, Kensi a ses côtés la tête posée sur son épaule, la main sur son torse. Deeks lui avait une main dans son dos et l'autre sur le ventre arrondi de Kensi. Ils étaient là en_ silence_ à profiter juste de la présence de l'autre_.

Kensi : Deeks ?

Deeks : hum !

Kensi : elle finit bientôt ta mission ?

Deeks _soupira_ : je sais pas exactement. Dans pas longtemps j'espère...

Kensi : tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer pour quelques heures comme aujourd'hui ?

Deeks : ça dépend ! Je peux mais faut que je sache un peu d'avance pour pouvoir m'organiser !

Kensi : mardi par exemple ?

Deeks _réfléchissant quelques minutes_ : je devrai pouvoir me libérer en début d'après-midi, ça te convient ?

Kensi _se relevant_ : je vais appeler pour savoir si je peux changer l'heure du rendez-vous.

Deeks _l'arrêtant dans son élan_ : attends une seconde quel rendez-vous ?

Kensi : la deuxième échographie c'est mardi...

Deeks : mardi là ? _Kensi hocha la tête_. OK t'as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

Kensi : à 9h30.

Deeks : j'y serai.

Kensi : mais tu viens de dire que...

Deeks : j'ai déjà beaucoup trop raté de ta grossesse, je serai là mardi à 9h30.

Kensi : tu vas pas avoir d'ennuis ?

Deeks : non, t'inquiètes pas.

Kensi : Je peux surement changer l'heure du rendez-vous.

Deeks : pas la peine j'y serai... Viens rallonge-toi près de moi.

Kensi _sourit_ : merci !

_Quelques minutes plus tard_.

Kensi _se releva légèrement mutine_ : tu sais que je viens de commencer le deuxième trimestre de ma grossesse ?

Deeks : et ?

Kensi _l'embrassant dans le cou_ : et bien la libido d'une femme enceinte est à son comble...

Deeks _la retournant pour se positionner juste au dessus de sa compagne_ : tu m'en diras tant !

_Ce qui se passa dans cette chambre dans les heures qui suivirent ne sera connu que des deux protagonistes principaux..._

_._

_Début de soirée_.

Deeks _boutonnant sa chemise_ : faut que je parte.

Kensi _déboutonnant les boutons tout juste boutonnés_ : pas envie !

Deeks _attrapant ses mains_ : dieu sait à quel point j'aimerai rester avec toi mais je me suis déjà absenté plus de, _regardant sa montre_, WOUAH, 6 heures ! Faut vraiment que j'y aille beauté.

_Kensi à contre cœur mais sachant qu'il devait y retourner le laissa finir de s'habiller._

_._

_Sur le pas de la porte_.

Deeks _les mains posées sur le ventre de la mère de ses futurs enfants_ : tu prends soin de toi et tu manges équilibré !

Kensi : oui !

Deeks : promis ?

Kensi : promis ! De toute façon ma mère me prépare tout un tas de petits plats fait maison !

Deeks : faudra que je pense à la remercier. _Il se baissa pour se retrouver au niveau du ventre de Kensi_. Et vous là-dedans pas de bêtises, vous laissez Maman se reposer. _Sentant les bébés bougés_. Waouh !

Kensi : je crois que nos enfants adorent quand tu leur parles...

Deeks : j'adore cette sensation.

Kensi : moi aussi ! _Les larmes aux yeux_. Tu me manques déjà.

Deeks _se releva et posa ses mains sur ses joues, ses pouces essuyant les larmes de Kensi_ : hé beauté on se revoit mardi...

Kensi _reniflant_ : oui mais mardi c'est dans 4 jours et 4 jours sans toi c'est long... !

Deeks : t'as déjà tenu plusieurs semaines tu vas bien tenir, _regardant sa montre_, 85 heures...

Kensi : une minute sans toi c'est déjà trop long !

Deeks : je sais t'as qu'à faire une pré-sélection de prénoms.

Kensi : pas sans toi.

Deeks : choisi la poussette.

Kensi : pas sans toi...

Deeks : tu me rends pas la tâche facile.

Kensi : non, je veux juste être avec toi.

Deeks _la prenant dans ses bras_ : rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de rester avec toi non avec vous trois mais j'ai une mission à finir. Dans pas longtemps je reviendrai définitivement près de toi, _tout du moins il l'espérait_, et tous les quatre on formera une vraie famille c'est promis. Je ferai tout pour revenir au plus vite près de vous trois.

Kensi _s'écartant légèrement_ : tu vas faire attention à toi. Je veux que tu nous revienne sain et sauf.

Deeks _posant les lèvres sur le front de Kensi_ : je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets beauté ! Je t'aime Kensi Marie Blye !

Kensi : moi aussi, je t'...

Deeks _posant son index sur ses lèvres_ : non tu me le diras quand je reviendrai définitivement auprès de vous.

Kensi : mais...

Deeks : fais-moi plaisir s'il te plaît.. _Kensi hocha la tête_. Et en plus je sais déjà ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est juste là entre toi et moi.

_Un long baiser pour définir exactement les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre s'en suivit_.

Deeks _déposa 2 bisous sur le ventre de Kensi_ : je vous aime les enfants. _Et un tendre baiser sur le front de Kensi._ Je t'aime beauté !

_Et Deeks sortit de l'appartement_.

Kensi _une fois la porte refermée_ : nous aussi on t'aime.

.

_Le samedi avait été très long pour Kensi, sa mère avait quitté la ville, Nell, Eric, Callen et Kate étaient injoignable, d'ailleurs Kensi commençait à se poser des questions et Sam était parti à San Diego avec sa famille._

_Kensi avait tout de même réussi à voir Hetty, elles avaient déjeuné ensemble le dimanche. D'ailleurs en rentrant chez elle Kensi s'était tout de suite installée derrière son ordinateur car comme lui avait si bien dit Hetty_ : " votre appartement ou même celui de Monsieur Deeks me paraissent un peu petit pour accueillir votre futur famille ".

Kensi : Hetty a raison, il va nous falloir un appartement plus grand, avec deux chambres. Une pour nous et une vous. _Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre_. Ou alors, une petite maison. _Sentant les bébés bougés_. Ouais, vous avez raison, une petite maison ça serait bien mieux, avec un jardin où Monty pourrait courir.

Monty _qui était à ses pieds_ : wouaf !

Kensi _lui tapotant tout doucement la_ tête : je vois que l'idée te plaît aussi... Alors voyons voir... En plus ça serait bien qu'il y est un grand arbre où on pourrait construire une cabane !

.

_Le lundi avait été une journée relativement calme où chacun avait fini des rapports en retard._

_._

_Enfin le mardi était arrivé, Kensi n'avait quasiment pas dormi cette nuit-là. L'excitation de revoir Deeks devait surement y être pour quelque chose_.

.

8h30.

_Kensi stationnait sa voiture dans le parking. Elle était arrivé tôt dans l'espoir de voir arriver Deeks. Alors que Kensi attendait l'ascenseur, un homme s'approchait d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque_.

Homme _susurrant à son oreille_ : bonjour beauté !

Kensi _sourit_ : Deeks ! t'es venu !

Deeks _la prenant dans ses bras_ : bien sur que je suis venu, j'aurai même traverser l'océan à la nage s'il le fallait, il était hors de question que je ne sois pas là pour ta deuxième échographie.

Kensi_ resserrant l'étreinte_ : tu m'as manqué.

Deeks : toi aussi. _S'écartant légèrement_. On a le temps avant le rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Kensi : heu, oui pourquoi ?

Deeks _lui prenant la main_ : viens !

Kensi _entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Deeks_ : tu m'emmènes où ?

Deeks : donne-moi tes clés de voiture.

Kensi _lui tendant les clés_ : où est-ce qu'on va ?

Deeks : pas loin, t'inquiètes pas.

Kensi : je m'inquiètes pas.

.

9h20.

_Deeks et Kensi étaient assis dans la salle d'attente du docteur. Deeks avait son bras droit derrière le siège de Kensi et sa main gauche sur le ventre arrondi de Kensi. Cette dernière avait ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Deeks sur son ventre et tête posée sur l'épaule de Deeks_.

Deeks : pourquoi tu souris beauté ?

Kensi : comment tu sais ?

Deeks : je le sais, c'est tout. Alors pourquoi ?

Kensi : je pensais à tout à l'heure.

Deeks_ sourit_ : à notre séance de bécotage à l'arrière de ta voiture comme des ados boutonneux qui découvrent l'amour.

Kensi : ouais !

Deeks : juste pour info j'ai jamais été un ado boutonneux.

Kensi : dimanche j'ai déjeuné avec Hetty et elle m'a dit un truc plein de sens.

Deeks : Hetty dit toujours des trucs plein de sens !

Kensi : c'est vrai mais là je pense que toi et moi on devrait y réfléchir.

Deeks : vas-y dis-moi.

Docteur : Mlle Blye. _Kensi et Deeks se levèrent comme une seule personne_. C'est à vous.

_Kensi prit la main de Deeks, entremêla ses doigts aux siens et ils suivirent le docteur_.

.

_Salle d'occultations_.

Docteur : je présume que vous êtes le futur papa.

Deeks_ fier_ : oui, je suis le futur papa, Martin Deeks.

Docteur : ravi de vous rencontrer. Votre voyage d'affaire c'est bien passé ?

Deeks _jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kensi_ : oui, bien. Merci de demander.

Docteur : bien, alors Mlle Blye, avant que l'on commence votre grossesse se passe comment ? Avez-vous des soucis, des douleurs ou tout autre chose qui vous empêcherez de vivre pleinement votre grossesse ?

Kensi : non rien tout se passe bien.

Docteur : bien alors allons-y.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Deeks tenait la main de Kensi entre les siennes, son regard était ficé sur l'écran à voir leurs bébés._

Kensi_ souriant_ : hé, Marty ça va ?

Deeks _les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran_ : oui, ça va ! C'est formidable, j'en reviens pas !

Kensi : c'est encore plus réel, hein ?

Deeks_ sourit_ : oui, t'as raison !

Docteur : vous voulez savoir le sexe de vos bébés ?

Deeks : non !

Kensi : oui !

_Deeks et Kensi se regardent pendant une seconde_.

Deeks : oui !

Kensi : non !

Docteur _sourit_ : je vois ! Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes pour vous décider, je reviens. _Et il s'éclipsa_.

Deeks : tu veux savoir ? Je veux savoir aussi alors.

Kensi : non, non, toi tu veux pas savoir, je veux pas savoir non plus.

Deeks : on va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Kensi : pour pouvoir choisir la couleur de le chambre. Et toi pourquoi tu veux pas savoir ?

Deeks : pour garder le mystère jusqu'au dernier moment. Et en plus la chambre on pourra la peindre en jaune ou en vert pastel, ça peut donner aussi bien pour filles que pour garçons.

Kensi : OK, on attend pour savoir !

Deeks : sûre ?

Kensi : oui, sûre mais à une seule condition !

Deeks : tout ce que tu veux !

Kensi : que tu m'embrasses.

Deeks _déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kensi pour un baiser des plus tendres_ : je vous aime tous les trois.

Docteur _revenant dans la salle_ : alors, vous avez décidé ou vous voulez plus de temps ?

Kensi : non on a décidé d'attendre, on aura la surprise le jour de la naissance de nos bébés.

Docteur : d'accord, je vous laisse vous rhabiller pendant ce temps je vous prépare une ordonnance pour vos vitamines. Je vais aussi vous chercher la photo de l'échographie.

.

_Dans l'ascenseur, Deeks avait les yeux fixés sur la photo de l'échographie_.

Kensi : tu vas finir pas l'user à force de la regarder comme ça.

Deeks _déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Kensi_ : désolée beauté mais c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu.

Kensi : la plus belle chose ?

Deeks _souriant_ : la plus belle photo, je voulais dire, car la plus belle femme est juste à côté de moi, c'est toi beauté !

Kensi : je plaisantais, tu sais hein ?

Deeks : bien sur que je sais mais n'empêche que ce que je viens de dire est vrai. _Un baiser pour sceller cet avenir qui les attend_.

Kensi : tu veux garder la photo ?

Deeks : j'adorerai mais je peux pas, c'et trop dangereux. Tu dois retourner tout de suite à l'OPS ?

Kensi _le regard triste_ : oui, malheureusement !

* * *

La suite au chapitre suivant dans pas lontemps...


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour.

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

.

_Dans l'ascenseur, Deeks avait les yeux fixés sur la photo de l'échographie_.

Kensi : tu vas finir pas l'user à force de la regarder comme ça.

Deeks _déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Kensi_ : désolée beauté mais c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu.

Kensi : la plus belle chose ?

Deeks _souriant_ : la plus belle photo, je voulais dire, car la plus belle femme est juste à côté de moi, c'est toi beauté !

Kensi : je plaisantais, tu sais hein ?

Deeks : bien sur que je sais mais n'empêche que ce que je viens de dire est vrai. _Un baiser pour sceller cet avenir qui les attend_.

Kensi : tu veux garder la photo ?

Deeks : j'adorerai mais je peux pas, c'est trop dangereux. Tu dois retourner tout de suite à l'OPS ?

Kensi _le regard triste_ : oui, malheureusement ! Mais j'ai pas envie de te quitter !

Deeks : appelle Hetty et demande lui ta matinée.

_Kensi ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle se saisit dans la seconde de son portable_.

Kensi _au téléphone_ : merci Hetty.

Hetty : prenez le temps que vous voudrez, la journée même si vous voulez. Pourriez-vous me passer Monsieur Deeks, s'il vous plaît.

Kensi : merci encore Hetty. Je vous le passe. _A Deeks_. Tiens Hetty veut te parler.

Deeks _prenant le portable_ : merci. Allo Hetty. Comment allez-vous ?

Hetty : bien Monsieur Deeks. Et vous comment allez-vous ?

Deeks _ne quittant pas Kensi des yeux_ : je vais bien. Aujourd'hui particulièrement bien.

Hetty : j'ai donné à Mlle Blye sa journée, prenez soin d'elle.

Deeks : toujours Hetty !

Hetty : amusez-vous bien tous les deux. Prenez soin de vous Monsieur Deeks.

Deeks : merci Hetty. A bientôt.

Hetty : A bientôt.

Deeks _rendant son portable à Kensi_ : puisque tu as ta journée, on y va !

Kensi _curieuse_ : on va où ?

Deeks : surprise, tu me laisses conduire ?

Kensi_ lui tendant les clés_ : oui. Et ta voiture ?

Deeks : je suis venu en taxi, comme ça même pendant le trajet je reste avec toi. ça te plaît ?

Kensi _se rapprochant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes_ : à partir du moment que je suis avec toi tout me plaît !

Deesk _lui donnant un baiser_ : alors, on y va !

.

11h00.

Deeks _ouvrant la portière à Kensi_ : si Mlle veut bien se donner la peine !

Kensi : quel gentleman ! On est où là ?

Deeks : depuis qu'on s'est vu vendredi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi que ce soit ton appartement ou le mien, ils sont beaucoup trop petit pour qu'on y vive à quatre même avec des bébés. Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé cette maison et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait la visiter et si elle te plaît on pourrait l'acheter.

Kensi _regardant autour d'elle_ : l'acheter ? Je suis pas sûre que toi et moi on est les moyens de se le permettre. On va tout de même pas faire un crédit de 100 ans. A moins que tu es gagné à la loterie et que tu ne m'es rien dit.

Deeks : pense pas à l'argent, on la visite d'abord et ensuite on en reparle, OK ?

Kensi : OK mais...

Deeks _lui prenant la main _: pas de mais. Allez viens ! _Et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte que Deeks ouvrit_.

Kensi : t'as les clés ?

Deeks : je suis passé les prendre à l'agence.

.

11h15.

Kensi : tu ferais un très bon agent immobilier.

Deeks : j'ai aucun mérite, je connais la maison.

Kensi : ah ouais ! Comment ?

Deeks : c'est la maison de la dernière famille d'accueil où j'ai été placé. La seule où j'ai vraiment été heureux après la mort de ma mère. Et j'aimerai que nos enfants grandissent dans une maison comme celle-ci.

Kensi _s'approchant de Deeks pour l'encercler de ses bras_ : moi aussi j'aimerai mais je crois que cette maison est au dessus de nos moyens.

Deeks : elle te plaît ?

Kensi : oui, beaucoup mais là n'est pas la question...

Deeks : mais si là est toute la question. J'ai assez d'argent pour qu'on puisse l'acheter.

Kensi : comment c'est possible ?

Deeks : entre l'assurance-vie que ma mère m'a laissé et les primes pour toutes mes missions d'infiltrations dangereuses. Le tout déposé sur un compte épargne, j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter cette maison. J'ai jamais utiliser cet argent, alors je pense qu'il est temps de le faire. Je suis sûre que ça plairait à ma mère qu'on utilise cet argent pour acheter une maison pour notre famille.

Kensi : je suis sûre que ta mère est fière de toi.

Deeks : tu lui aurais plu, c'est certain.

Kensi : c'était quoi le prénom de ta mère ?

Deeks : Martine. Pourquoi ?

Kensi : si on a une fille, elle s'appellera Martine.

Deeks_ sourit _: si on a un garçon, il s'appellera Donald.

Kensi_ sourit_ : le hic c'est qu'on va avoir des jumeaux.

Deeks : y a plus qu'à espérer que ce sera une fille et un garçon. _Il déposa délicatement la main sur le ventre arrondi de sa compagne._ Alors on l'achète ?

Kensi : oui. Enfin non, tu l'achètes.

Deeks : non la maison sera à nos deux noms, Kensi Marie Blye et Martin Deeks.

Kensi : et moi je paie quoi ?

Deeks : toi tu paieras je sais pas moi... les meubles pour la chambre des jumeaux.

Kensi : d'accord !

Deeks _déposant un baiser sur le front de Kensi_ : je vais appeler l'agence pour dire qu'on la prend.

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Deeks rejoint Kensi qui souriait assise dans la cuisine_.

Deeks : on pourra signer la semaine prochaine. Je leur ai aussi donné ton numéro de portable, ils t'appelleront et... pourquoi tu souris ?

Kensi : tu te rends compte que cette cuisine est gigantesque et que je ne sais absolument rien cuisiner.

Deeks : t'inquiètes pas beauté, je ferai la cuisine et en plus si tu veux je pourrai t'apprendre.

Kensi : j'adorerai que tu m'apprennes.

Deeks : au fait, tu m'as pas dit de quoi vous avez parlé avec Hetty et auquel on devait réfléchir.

Kensi : c'est plus vraiment d'actualité !

Deeks : ah ouais pourquoi ?

Kensi : parce qu'on signe pour la maison la semaine prochaine.

Deeks : comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

Kensi : à quelle tu dois partir ?

Deeks : vers 15h30, pourquoi ?

Kensi _s'approchant de Deeks et déboutonnant sa chemise_ : parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être inaugurer notre futur maison.

Deeks : j'aime beaucoup cette idée mais laisse-moi d'abord fermer la porte à clé.

Kensi _le laissant s'éloigner_ : je savais que ça aller te plaire comme idée.

Deeks _revenant vers Kensi_ : quelle pièce tu veux inaugurer en premier ?

Kensi : et bien comme on est dans la cuisine autant commencer par là.

.

13h00.

Deeks _sur le pas de la porte_ : garder la monnaie.

Homme : merci beaucoup monsieur.

Deeks _ferma la porte et retourna dans la futur chambre d'amis auprès de Kensi_ : le déjeuner est servi.

Kensi : super, je meure de faim !

Deeks_ sourit_ : normal, tu manges pour trois.

Kensi _prenant une part de pizza_ : oui c'est vrai mais là faut que je reprenne des forces tu m'as épuisé.

Deeks_ inquiet_ : désolé je pensais pas que...

Kensi _posant un doigt sur sa bouche _: hé c'est pas ta faute, depuis que je suis enceinte, je fatigue juste plus vite c'est tout. En plus j'adore ce genre d'épuisement.

Deeks : t'es sûre que ça va ?

Kensi : sûre ! Laisse-moi reprendre des forces et je serai prête pour le deuxième round.

Deeks : techniquement ça sera le quatrième round.

Kensi : hé bien va pour le quatrième round, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on inaugure la salle de bain de notre futur chambre.

Deeks : vos désirs sont des ordres beauté !

Kensi : j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça, ça me rend toute chose...

.

15h25.

Deeks : hé beauté, va falloir qu'on y aille !

Kensi _faisant la moue_ : déjà ? j'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte !

Deeks : moi non plus mais faut que je ramène les clés à l'agence avant d'y retourner. Sauf si...

Kensi : sauf si quoi ?

Deeks : sauf si c'est toi qui ramènes les clés à l'agence.

Kensi : je ramènerai les clés à l'agence.

Deeks : OK alors je peux rester encore un peu avec toi.

Kensi : super !

Deeks : qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Kensi _féline_ : j'ai bien une idée.

Deeks : c'est pas possible t'es insatiable !

Kensi : je te l'ai déjà dit deuxième trimestre de grossesse, ma libido est à son summum. De plus on va pas se voir pendant une semaine, faut que j'en profite.

Deeks : faut donc que je te donne une dose de se... d'affection suffisante pour que tu tiennes jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Kensi : t'as tout compris...

Deeks : et tu veux faire ça où cette fois ?

Kensi _le prenant par la main_ : la buanderie.

Deeks : je te suis beauté.

.

_Trois plus tard. OPS. Zone des bureaux_.

_Kensi était assise à son bureau qui était celui de Nell depuis quelques semaines maintenant à faire quelques recherches sur le net._

_Nell et Kate discutait d'un quelconque festival de musique auquel elles allaient se rendre ensemble le weekend suivant._

_Sam et callen revenaient de la salle de sport_.

Sam : tu me dois une bière !

Callen : je te dois rien du tout t'as triché !

Sam : j'ai absolument pas triché. Je t'ai battu 15 à 14.

Callen : tu m'as poussé donc le dernier point est pour moi et non pour toi.

Eric _arrivant près des bureaux_ : tiens Callen.

Callen _prenant l'enveloppe_ : c'est quoi ?

Eric : de la part d'Hetty !

Sam : c'est ton anniversaire ?

Callen _prenant ce qu'il avait dans l'enveloppe_ : carte d'identité, permis de conduire, portable, clés de voiture... Où est Hetty ?

Eric : partie il y a moins d'une heure.

**Dring ! Dring !**

Callen _regardant son portable_ : quand on parle du loup. Allô Hetty ! ... Quoi ? ... _Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Kensi_. D'accord, j'arrive ! Je m'habille et je vous rejoins.

Kensi : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Deeks ?

Callen _essayant de noyer le poisson_ : Deeks ? non, c'est juste une mission sous couverture qui va enfin aboutir !

Kensi _se rassit_ : ah, ok. Bon courage ! C'est dingue ces hormones me jouent des tours.

Eric : t'as besoin de quelque chose Kensi ?

Kensi : non c'est gentil. Mais si t'es pas trop occupé tu pourrais peut-être me donner ton avis.

Eric _tirant une chaise pour s'assoir près de Kensi_ : bien sur dis-moi.

_Callen se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour mettre un costume. Sam le suivit_.

Sam_ à travers le rideau en gardant les yeux fixés sur la zone des bureaux _ : tu viens de mentir à Kensi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Callen : je peux rien te dire !

Sam _légérement énervé_ : je te rappelle juste que j'ai promis à Deeks de prendre soin de Kensi. Alors, s'il te plaît dis-moi, qu'il va bien, je ne veux pas avoir à dire à Kensi que le père de ses bébés... _Sam laissa sa phrase en suspend_.

Callen _sortant du vestiaire_ : je sais juste qu'il a eu un grave accident et qu'il est à l'hôpital en salle d'opérations.

Sam _regardant vers le bureau de Kensi_ : oh non c'est pas vrai.

Callen _appuyant sur l'épaule de son équipier_ : Deeks est costaud, ça va aller. Je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant ! Et surtout...

Sam : je sais, pas un mot à Kensi. _Il vit son équipier quitter de l'hacienda !_

_._

_Sur le parking de l'hacienda._

Femme_ s'approchant de Callen_ : Hé beau brun ! Je t'ai vu mentir il y a quelques minutes.

Callen _se retournant pour faire face à la jeune femme_ : s'il te plaît ne pose pas de questions.

Femme : je ne poserai pas de questions, mais s'il te plaît fais attention à toi, à Hetty et à Deeks. _Callen leva les sourcils_. J'étais juste à côté de toi quand t'as parlé avec Hetty au téléphone. J'ai une très bonne ouïe. Reviens-moi entier.

Callen _déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme_ : je ferai attention. Pas un mot à Kensi !

Femme : à propos de quoi ?

.

_Hôpital._

_Quand Callen rejoint Hetty dans la salle d'attente des urgences, il la vit assise sur une chaise en plastique pleurant, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en public_...

* * *

_La suite bientôt pour que vous ne me haïssiez pas trop longtemps..._


End file.
